The wacky role plays!
by Sirius Pax
Summary: this is basically a PM that me and Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen decided that should be made into a story. try and follow the role play between me and Esperanza and if you do, rust sticks and energon cookies for you! Rated T for language. more role plays will be added later on. please review!
1. INTRO WACKY!

Sirius: Long time since we've chatted and... I'M OUT OF SUMMER SCHOOL!  
I got a new chapter of bully proof love up and what they do... wire some of the building... I had to do that all by myself Wednesday. It was quite fun.  
And some more info, I was bullied and I did say all that, but I added a little bit, no my parents do not fight in the war of Iraq, nor do I live in a barn... but I'm going to!  
The town is real, Westline Missouri. I also do have those family members and others that will come in... My parents are in their fifties and had been married before if that answers any questions.  
Went to the Royals Baseball game at Kauffman stadium Wednesday too, they lost by one point.  
Hope your cat, Oliver, is home soon and to read another chapter of the most awesome FanFiction book ever! Pray the lord brings that knotty kitty back, and tell Oliver if he/she does that I'm angry with them. Hope to see her/ him again in the book too! Esperanza: I just read the chapter and it was cool that you got to wire the building.  
I hope that your bullies back off before I pop up outta the blue and give them a piece of my frying pan! *brings out frying pan* I do better in the dark. *evil smiles*  
And yay for no more summer school. Now we can stay up late and chat for as long as we want. And you can watch TV while eating pizza!  
I wish I could see Oliver again. I keep thinking that he shows up every once in a while at home and we're not there to let him in. It scares me that he might run away and this time not come back. He will be in the story more.  
The next chapter should be up soon. I may be back home whenever I post it. I have another four days until I leave Texas. I've been busy keeping little kids in check, chores, shopping and cooking. It's really hard.  
Are you gonna see the new Transformers movie? I will with my new boyfriend whenever we get back home. I can't wait! *has a spaz attack on the floor*  
Anyway, hope to read more bully proof love soon! :) Sirius: OMG! I can't wait to see the new movie *fangirl scream*.  
I've been thinking about popping up with my frying pan as well... we think a lot alike... that just occurred to me.  
Just know that if Oliver is on your doorstep and has been for a long time while you were gone, he will know you didn't mean it and will forgive you. And if he don't come back... *sheds tear* he will be in our memories as our dearest cat, who we loved and cherished and became popular and had the best life with you... But if he does come back, as I said, he still has the best life to look at and still to come! Pray to the lord!  
I have a feeling this chapter is going to be awesome... and if you saw my review for chapter 23 you have probably laughed your ass off. If you haven't, you might when you read it. Esperanza: I hope he can forgive me and I pray to the lord. And I read the review and I did laugh. Wendy will eventually get on a sugar high with the Outcasts at the party. But the only problem is what will she do? I'm still working on it. Sirius: *mimicking Optimus's baritone voice* Though secrets are kept in this war, all shall be revealed...  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
I'M INSANE!  
... I crack myself up. But it still remains, we will find out the secret of what Wendy plans to do on her sugar high! We are determined bitches Wendy, watch out!  
*smiles before laughing hysterically again.* Esperanza: XD  
*Wendy accidentally breaks something of Ratchet's*  
Whoopsie!  
*Ratchet's optic twitches* WENDY I NEEDED THAT!  
Wendy: YOU STOP BEING SO GRUMPY, GRAMPS! I'm tired now. *passes out on the floor* Candy kitties...  
Ratchet:*sighs and takes her to his bed* Sirius: I'm getting suspicious of Ratchet now... his bed...  
My mind just went there... again.  
I've got a sick and insane mind... Wait, that's the first time I admitted I've got a sick mind and the 50 millionth time I've said I've got an insane mind!  
... I think I need to calm down. Esperanza: XD  
Don't worry, I'm used to it. My friends and I always joke about that all the time. My friend Regina who just recently graduated was always like that. We even called our mashed potatoes at lunch 'white stuff' if you know what I mean.  
And no, Ratchet is too nice to do that to Wendy. And I'll get my wrench to him if he does! Sirius: Esperanza to Wendy's rescue!  
Watch out Ratchet, not only does Esperanza got a good aim with a wrench, I do too!  
And yes I do, I set up a target and hit the center with my wrench... multiple times. I'm practicing for my mother's head, she keeps breaking my things... does that sound familiar in any way?  
XD I know I'm going to die of laughter just saying. Esperanza: Actually, I have horrible aim! Once Zach took my phone and held it up to where I can't reach it cause I'm so small compared to him. I grabbed my water bottle and threw it at his back but he turned around to gloat and I ended up hitting him where the sun don't shine. Whoopsie! *puts on innocent smile*  
Oh well, he was asking for it. XD  
And you sound like Ratchet and your mother can be Bulkhead. Sirius: Ding, ding, ding! You win a date with Ratchet!  
Ratchet: What the shit?!  
Sirius: Shut the slag up before I hit you with a wrench! You know I can! Ratchet: *backs down knowing I'm going into overdrive in my insaneness.*  
Sirius: That's better.  
But yes, my mother is clumsy like Bulkhead. I accidentally called her Bulkhead once...  
Ratchet: That's absurd.  
Sirius: *throws wrench at holoform, particularly where the sun don't shine*  
Ratchet's holoform: *groans in pain and falls to the floor.*  
Sirius: My mother called me Ratchet too. I still don't know if it's *jerks thumb at the groaning Ratchet* that Ratchet, or "she Ratchet". Esperanza: Yes! A date with my fave Autobot. Mom acts like Bulk, she be called Bulk.  
And ouch! Poor Ratchet. Don't hurt him too much; we still have a date to go to.  
And she Ratchet I get it! XD Ratchet: Where's the glitch?  
Sirius: *sneaking around to bag Ratchet*  
Ratchet: Where are you glitch!? *yelps as a giant bag is dropped on him and is knocked off his pedes by tripping on string, onto his back.*  
Sirius: Surprise Ratchet! I hope you like Texas! *rubs where his helm is in the bag* See you later honey.  
Ratchet: *struggles* I will get you... Wait, TEXAS!?  
Sirius: *smiles evilly as she opens ground bridge* Yep. *Bulkhead (not mom but Bulk) and 'Bee hauls him through to your place, right outside your door.* Happy dating! *waves for the end of the message* Esperanza: Squee! My Autobot date is here! God, I hope Dad doesn't bring out the shotgun like he did the last boy.  
*drags Ratchet's body into the room and hides him in the closet* Sirius: Your welcome... *crash!* I think Bulkhead just broke something... BULKHEAD, DID YOU BREAK SOMETHING?!  
Bulkhead: N-no.  
Sirius: You. Are. Dead. You died a long time ago and are still upright somehow.  
Bulkhead: *running from my evil look*  
Sirius: Excuse me while I get payback for Ratchet for breaking one of his most needed tools... BULKHEAD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR RATCHET!  
Bulkhead: *screams like a little girl*  
Sirius: Tell Ratchet I'm taking care of Bulkhead... The "sweet" little thing... I hope you get my sarcasm... And if your dad shoots Ratchet he will be in trouble *brings out frying pan and wrench.* Now where'd that peace of scrap ex-wrecker go? *runs off in search of the dead Bulkhead* Esperanza: I told Ratchet and he appreciates it. Bulkhead is welded to the ceiling, but Optimus kept me from giving him some "scratches" to his armor. I still say he needs them. Turns out Miko told him to break Ratchet's test engine for the synthetic energon so now I'm hunting her down. Miko: You'll never catch me!  
Sirius: That slagger better find a good hiding spot...  
Optimus: Remember what I told you, Sirius.  
me: Awe, but Dad! *puts on pouty face* (also, that's where Sirius Pax comes in; I'm his daughter, born when he was Orion Pax.)  
Optimus: Sirius, I mean it.  
Sirius: Can I at least hit her in the head with a wrench... Just once?  
Optimus: *gives me a stern look as he thinks before nodding*  
Sirius: *squeals in delight and hugs his pede.* Thank you Daddy!  
Miko: Not cool!  
Sirius: *head shoots up with an evil grin on my face* Ready or not, here I come!  
Miko: *screams and runs to a hiding place.*  
Sirius: *runs in search as Optimus watches me.*  
Wait a minute; I have the same father as Wendy, cool! Esperanza: Yay! You two can be sisters! And run Miko before she gets ya! Miko: I know that!  
Sirius: Not helping! Miko, get back here!  
Miko: Never! Why did Optimus give you permission to hit me on the head?!  
Sirius: Because I'm his daughter and Wendy's sister!  
Wendy: You guys are insane.  
Sirius: Thanks for the compliment!  
Optimus: *watching beside Arcee.*  
Zach: My bet goes to Miko outrunning Sirius.  
Sirius: I don't think so, pretty boy! *just went into overdrive insane* *lunges at Miko who barely dodges me*  
Bulkhead from welded to the ceiling: Run Miko! Optimus, can you get me down?  
Optimus: No.  
me and Wendy: *laughing hysterically.* Esperanza: XD  
Sorry, Bulky. Ooh, wait! *takes out phone and snaps a pic* Perfect blackmail!  
Kathy: I know how to get Miko caught! *throws water bottle at Miko's legs and trips her* There you go, Sirius! :D Sirius: Thank you Kathy! *pounces on Miko* You little glitch!  
Miko: *biting my arm* Let me go!  
Sirius: *brings out wrench and hits her on the head*  
Miko: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
Sirius: *smiling happily and taking picture* Wait until Ratchet sees this. *evil smile.* That picture of Bulkhead better be shown to Ratchet as well, he won't stop laughing.  
Bulkhead: SCRAP!  
Sirius: *throws Miko over my head and onto a medical gurney where she now lays unconscious but unharmed then dusts off hands.* That's better. Esperanza: XD  
Kathy: You're welcome! Glad to watch!  
Esperanza: I'm sure Ratchet would like that picture! Wait, I can't remember what happened to him after we went to the park for a walk and the water park. Sirius: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU LOST RATCHET?! How can you lose a 23 foot robot?!  
Wendy: This is horrible!  
Sirius: You got that right sister! Emergency rescue and return!  
Wendy: Let's find our crush... *covers mouth with hands*  
Sirius: I knew it! Don't worry, I already share him with Esperanza; I'll share him with you too!  
Wendy: Enough chatting, let's find Ratchet!  
Both: Wendy and Sirius to the rescue! *run through bridge to Texas.* Esperanza: I found him. He was hiding from my dad under my bed. How he managed to fit there is beyond me. Wendy and Sirius: Ratchet, you nearly gave us a heart attack! You should be ashamed of yourself!  
Sirius: Am I going to have to keep you at base?!  
Wendy: *whispering to you* Just be lucky this isn't you she's yelling at, if Ratchet wasn't her crush, she would have given him a giant dent in the helm by now. Ratchet: I'm stuck. -_-  
Esperanza: Some grab some crowbar, a pizza and butter. A butt load of butter. Sirius: Ratchet, you are hopeless.  
Wendy: Kathy's coming with the supplies.  
Ratchet: Great...  
Sirius, Esperanza, and Wendy: You got yourself into this, not us.  
Ratchet: *grumbling.*  
Kathy: Hey, I'm here. Why do you need... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *drops to the ground laughing* Esperanza: I know, I would laugh but I can't. Sirius: Is it just me or does it look like Ratchet's ready to kill Kathy?  
Wendy: Kathy, Ratchet's going to kill you.  
Kathy: I'm too young to die! *shoots up and hands supplies off.*  
Sirius: Okay Ratchet, let's hope this works.  
Ratchet: If it doesn't I will never forgive you, glitch.  
Sirius as she hands everyone pizza: I didn't climb under the bed.  
Kathy: *snaps picture before running through a bridge* Zach as he comes through: Why is Kathy running through the bridge like her life... oh. *turns and walks away at our glares.* Michael: *pops his head through the bridge* Whazzup? *notices the situation* I DIDN'T DO IT! *runs around the room laughing like Daffy Duck before locking himself in the bathroom*  
Kathy: DEMENTED DUCKS! *runs around in circles*  
William: Alright, who gave them sugar? Sirius: I have to agree William, this is just getting crazy.  
William: Not as crazy as you.  
Sirius: You're pushing your luck.  
Ratchet: Sirius, I could use the help!  
Sirius: *groans* Okay Ratchet, I'm coming.  
Kathy: *while pointing at Sirius* DEMENTED DUCK!  
Sirius: I'M GOING TO KILL HER! YOU CAN WAIT, RATCHET! *chases Kathy until knocking her feet from under her with water bottle then hits her in the head with a wrench once.*  
Kathy: *passed out*  
Sirius: Coming Ratchet. Wendy: Kathy, you pushed your luck.  
Kathy: *unexpectedly pops up* IMMA BANANA! *passes out again*  
Wendy: *scared out of her pants when Kathy pops up* SHIT! *falls backwards under bed next to Ratchet* Oh hi! Small world. Or small bed.  
Ratchet: I'm doomed. -_- Sirius: We all are... Wait, times that by a thousand with Kathy and Michael on a sugar high.  
Michael from nowhere: I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!  
Sirius: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *hides behind Esperanza.* We're gonna die! Kathy: *still in a daze.* Shut up Michael your version of Mariah Carrie is horrible! *passes out again.*  
Michael, I'm not afraid to knock down that door and do things that cannot be repeated to little kids. Now you can either shut it or face my wrath!  
Michael: O.O Meep.  
Wendy: Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!  
Ratchet: Really? Life alert? -_-  
Wendy: No seriously, I can't get up! I'm stuck on something! Sirius: One word: chaos.  
Esperanza: Another word: insanity.  
Zach who comes out of nowhere: Another word: hilarious.  
Sirius and Esperanza: *scream and jump out of our pants, not literally* ZACH!  
Zach: *is running*  
Wendy: Can you help us or what?  
Sirius: Depends on if we can or if we need Dad to just come and pull you out.  
Wendy: That would be easier, but we'd probably all be in big shit.  
Sirius: Yeah, let's not seek help from Dad just yet. Wendy: No, let's get Dad so I don't die under here. I'm afraid Ratchet's gonna squish me. I have the perfect payback if he does punish us.  
Ratchet: And I'll let him know that I never had a say in this.  
Wendy: You don't move until I get out. I'm really afraid of being squished. Sirius: Sis, calm down... Are you afraid of small spaces?  
Wendy: Maybe...  
me: This is bad. *pulls out phone and hits one, call going straight to Optimus* Uh Dad, we have a situation... Yeah, we found Ratchet, and that's part of the problem... Texas... Yes, that's where everyone's been popping to and from and where the bridge is... thanks.  
Dad's coming. Ratchet: Thanks to you two, we're all going to be punished.  
Wendy: Nuh uh. I have brown eyes that look irresistible whenever they water. All I have to do is start to cry and I have my dad wrapped around my little finger. We can get out of this. And I think I may have figured out what I'm stuck to.  
Michael: What?  
Wendy: My shirt got hung on a part of his plating and there was some glue that was under here. The glue seems dry now. But it looks like I'll be stuck to Ratchet for a while. Sirius: OH YEAH! My eyes are brown too! He always gives in to little brown watery eyes! Wait... You're stuck to Ratchet?  
Wendy: Pretty much.  
Sirius: *hears pounding* Dad's coming.  
Optimus: Sirius, what have you gotten into this time?  
Sirius: *pointing to the bed where Ratchet and Wendy are.*  
Ratchet and Wendy: Hi.  
Optimus: Primus you two, how did this happen?  
Esperanza: It's Sirius' fault! She said I won the trivia question then sent Ratchet here as my prize because I got a date with him! He got scared of my dad and hid under my bed, then got stuck!  
Sirius: *eyes starting to water as I look up at Optimus* I didn't mean to. Wendy: *eyes watering* I never meant to get stuck to him. Kathy did it!  
Kathy: *pops up* I eat snakes like them for dinner then sprinkle my cheerios in my pool water. *passes out*  
Optimus: O.o  
Ratchet: Optimus, get me out from under here before I knock your head in with a wrench! Sirius and Wendy: Shut up Ratchet! We'll do more damage to you!  
Ratchet: ...  
Sirius: *turns to Kathy and kicks her in the side.* WAKE UP! Kathy: *screams as her sugar rush disappears.* I'M UP!  
Wendy: Sirius, I admit it, I hate small places and need out NOW!  
Sirius: We are so much alike.  
Esperanza: chaos...  
Sirius: You're coming to base with us after we get my sister and Ratchet out of this.  
Esperanza: Yay! Esperanza: I can't believe I get to go to the base! Squee! *has a major fan girl and spaz attack*  
Wendy: Daddy get me out of here! *starts to panic.*  
Ratchet: Calm down! *starts to console her while Optimus eye twitches*  
Optimus: Ratchet...  
Ratchet: o.o I'm dead. Sirius: Daddy, don't kill him!  
Optimus: Why shouldn't I?  
me: *gulps and shuffles feet* I love him.  
Ratchet, Optimus, Kathy, and the rest of the outcasts who came out of nowhere: WHAT?!  
Esperanza: Same with me!  
Wendy: And me!  
Sirius: Is it just me or did all chaos from the pit break loose?  
Wendy: I go with the latter of the two. Wendy: I'm freaking out here! Help me!  
Ratchet: Optimus, GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOUR NEXT CHECK UP A PAINFUL ONE! Sirius: IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD OUT OF ANYONE THEY WILL NOT GET BACK TO BASE WALKING!  
*silence*  
Sirius: *covers eyes with one hand as other is on hip.* This is a nightmare... Outcasts, back to base.  
*Outcasts walk through bridge.*  
Sirius: Esperanza, watch and make sure your dad doesn't come. Dad, can we please get them from under the bed?  
Optimus: *Gets Ratchet and Wendy out from under the bed.*  
Esperanza: Red alert!  
Sirius: *grabs Esperanza's arm and pulls her through the bridge into the base where everyone is standing.* awkward. Kathy: Where's Wendy? *everyone looks around.*  
Wendy: I'm up here. *she's stuck to Ratchet's shoulder.* Can someone please get me down?  
Bulkhead: I got ya. *tries to pull Wendy off and ends up ripping her shirt* Oops.  
Wendy: You glitch head, you ripped my shirt! Be glad it's an old one that I don't like.  
Michael: Then why are you angry?  
Wendy: I don't have anything on under it except for a bra, dammit!  
Michael: oh. Can I see? Wendy: KILL HIM!  
Optimus: *eye twitches when he hears Michael* Gladly.  
Michael: O.O AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away* Sirius: No fair! *stomps foot* I GET THE LEFTOVERS!  
Ratchet: *suddenly looks up at the Bulkhead welded to the ceiling then down at me* Did you do that?  
Sirius: *smiling proudly* yep.  
Ratchet: I taught you well, good girl.  
Sirius: I'll be right back! *bolts down the hall.*  
Arcee: What's she doing?  
Sirius: *runs in with shirt.*  
Wendy: Thank you!  
Sirius: I still get Michael's leftovers. Wendy: Now everyone who isn't a girl, turn your ass around! *all mechs do as instructed.* Thank you! Arcee, help a girl down! *Arcee manages to rip the shirt off and Wendy quickly puts the other shirt on.*  
Zach: Is it safe to look now?  
Me: yep.  
Michael: *runs past* RUN, RUN, RUN, AS FAST AS YOU CAN, YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!  
Optimus: *chasing after him* Michael, stand still!  
Michael: O.O NEVER! Sirius: WAIT UP! *runs after them* SAVE SOME FOR ME!  
Esperanza: *laughing* This is hilarious!  
Sirius: Michael, when I get my hands on you!  
Michael: Hmmm. *in flirtatious manner.*  
Sirius: He did not.  
Optimus: *in rage* He's dead!  
Michael: Someone save me!  
Outcasts and Autobots: Nah.  
Sirius: *sticks leg out and trips Michael* PAYBACK!  
Optimus: Michael, I hope you're ready to meet your maker.  
Esperanza: Hate to bug but, you need him for the next chapter of outcasts and Autobots, after the story you can kill him.  
Sirius and Optimus: deal. Michael: But I love you! *puts on puppy eyes.*  
Esperanza: Wait, me or Wendy?  
Michael: Both.  
Ratchet: Hey, back off! *snatches both girls.* Mine!  
Wendy and Esperanza: Yay! :D  
Optimus: *eye twitches* Ratchet, you are banned from seeing my daughters. Wendy and Sirius: Oh no he didn't!  
Esperanza: Ha, I'm not his kid. He's all mine now!  
*Optimus walks away to find Michael again*  
Wendy: I have an idea for payback if you're in for it, Sirius. Sirius: Lay it on me, sister! Anything to get precious Ratchet back and not let Esperanza have him all to herself.  
Wendy: *smiles evilly* Wendy: We have Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Miko with the Apex armor on set up an ambush for Dad. They pounce on him and carry him to a large pool of water and then throw him in. After that we run away!  
Bulkhead: I'm in. It's payback for having me welded to the roof.  
Esperanza: I wanna help!  
Wendy: Why?  
Esperanza: Because prankin' is fun no matter who's getting pranked. I like prankin' people! I can get it on video.  
Wendy: Welcome to the team. Sirius: Let's get this party started.  
Wheeljack: That's my line.  
Sirius: Does it look like I care?  
Wheeljack: *backs down*  
Sirius: Here comes Michael, and Dad's hot on his trail!  
Esperanza: Rolling!  
Wendy: Now! Esperanza: I'm catching everything on video.  
Bumblebee: He's passing my position.  
Smokescreen: He's passing me as well.  
Bulkhead: Going your way, Miko.  
Miko: I got him, Bulk. Be ready on Jackie's mark.  
Wheeljack: And...NOW! *everyone runs at Optimus.*  
Optimus: O.O WTF!? *everyone pounces on him.* Get off before I kick you all in the brig! *they take him to the pool.* Don't you dare!  
Everyone: One...Two...  
Optimus: NO! .0.  
Everyone: THREE! *throws him up*  
Optimus: SHBHSBDGAFH! *splashes in the water.* YOU ARE ALL DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!  
Wheeljack: RUN AWAY! :D Sirius: I DON'T THINK THAT HELPED!  
Wendy: It was still fun! Esperanza: Definitely!  
Optimus: *running after everyone.*  
Esperanza: You know, I've never seen him this open with his emotions.  
Ratchet: *picks us three up and runs faster.* The girls: Yay! :D Optimus: When I get my servos on you, you'll all wish I hadn't!  
the girls: *waving from Ratchet's shoulder plating.*  
Optimus: *skids to a stop and stares before starting to mumble.* Of course, Wendy planned this so she and her sister could still see Ratchet.  
everyone: *watching.* Esperanza: Is this a bad time to tell him that I got all of this on video? Sirius: Girl, it's better now than when he finds it on the internet... And yes he does go onto the internet.  
Wendy: It's a known fact.  
Esperanza: *smiling.* Hey Optimus!  
Optimus: *looks up at us.*  
Wendy, Esperanza, and Sirius: It's on video!  
Optimus: *stalks off calling.* Michael, where are you!  
Sirius: Oh look, he's going to take his anger out on Michael.  
everyone: *laughing.* Esperanza: Now we can party with Ratchet! Esperanza, Sirius, Wendy: *hug Ratchet tightly while giggling* We love you, Ratchet.  
Ratchet: *spark melted and motor purring loudly as his optics turn white.*  
Sirius: He loves us back!  
Arcee: Ratchet, I swear if you...  
Ratchet: I won't spark them... yet.  
Arcee: *in rage* Michael, where did you go! *stomps off towards the blood curdling scream.* Esperanza: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone. I know I love you that much but no sparklings! I've been here with kids at Texas for a month and they drove me crazy! No kids until I feel like it. Oh and I'll see you in the afterlife Michael. Ratchet: I didn't mean in an hour, I meant when all 3 of you were past 19.  
Sirius and Wendy: *laughing at you.* Even we knew what he meant!  
Esperanza: *scowling*  
Sirius: Wait; see you when Ratchet allows me to die, Michael!  
Wendy: Yeah!  
Michael: NOT HELPING! Sirius: By any chance, do you know if any of the outcasts are squeamish around snakes? I got a tub of them that I want to use. Esperanza: Kathy Is and I have no idea about the others. Sirius: I was thinking Kathy would be a squeamish one.  
Kathy: About what?  
Sirius: Ratchet, could you be a dear and drop her in this giant container?  
Ratchet: *looks in container before smiling and dropping Kathy in.*  
Kathy: THEY'REGOINGTOBITEMEANDKILLME!  
Sirius: They're not poisonous.  
Ratchet: *laughing his tailpipe off like everyone else.*  
humans: *laughing their asses off.*  
Sirius: *walks over and gives Ratchet a kiss on the cheek plating for the help.*  
Optimus: Sirius...  
Sirius: You knew it was coming.  
Ratchet: *picks me up and snarls at Optimus.*  
Sirius: *smiling.* Esperanza: Sorry, Kathy I'm not rescuing you. That's not my job. Wendy, let's do this together.  
Esperanza and Wendy: What about us, Ratchet? Sirius: Yeah Ratchy, you forget they love you too.  
Optimus: *reaching for Wendy before Ratchet can get her.*  
Ratchy: *snarls and grabs Wendy and you, hissing.* MINE! Esperanza and Wendy: Yay! :D Sirius, Esperanza, Wendy: *nuzzling into Ratchy's chest, purring.* Ratchy.  
Ratchet: *motor purring in delight.*  
Optimus: *glaring at Ratchet for holding me and Wendy.* Esperanza: He's giving us the look. Run away! :D Ratchet: Primus no, I am not going into the brig! *runs after us.*  
Ratchet and the girls: *run into Sirius's room.*  
Wendy: Why did you get the room again?  
Sirius: Because we're going to share it come a few days.  
Esperanza: Optimus is coming!  
Sirius: Ratchet, hide in the closet! There's a secret door in there that leads to the energon storage, you can escape!  
Ratchet: *does as told.*  
Sirius, Wendy, Esperanza: *Sit on my bed and start to chat about random crap.* *15 minutes later* Sirius: Ratchet, where are you!?  
Optimus: in the brig.  
Sirius: Dammit Dad! I was going to have him hit my human mom over the head with a wrench! That's not fair! *complete pouty fit.* Esperanza: Poor you. I'm gonna go keep him company. Bye! *walks away with a skip in my step.* Sirius: HEY! *runs to the brig after Esperanza.*  
Wendy: What are you insane idiots doing?  
Sirius and Esperanza: Ratchet's in the brig and needs company! It's an emergency!  
Wendy: *chases after us.*  
Sirius: And we may be insane, but we are not idiots! Esperanza: Now we can cuddle with Ratchet. Yay! Sirius and Wendy: Ratchet!  
Ratchet: *helm shoots up and notices Wendy, Sirius, and Esperanza, optics growing brighter by the second.* Wendy, Esperanza, Sirius! *picks us up and holds us closely.*  
Sirius: I missed you, Ratchy!  
Wendy: If I knew you were in the brig I would've come sooner!  
Esperanza: We're sorry we didn't know! Esperanza: And I had to eat Chinese food! You just gotta understand Ratchet! Wendy, me, and Ratchet: *staring at you before laughing.*  
Sirius: That's hilarious!  
Esperanza: Is not, I'm serious! You're mean. *sticks tongue out before pouting in the corner.* Sirius: Oh, come on, I didn't mean it.  
Ratchet: *scoops up and brings you back, murmuring.* You know she didn't. Esperanza: Yay! Snuggles! *hugs him back* Wendy and Sirius: *squeals* Group hug!  
Ratchet and the girls: *laughing happily as we enjoy our time together* Esperanza: Yay! *pounding*  
Wendy and Sirius: *gasp* It's Dad!  
Ratchet: *whining unhappily as Optimus walks in to see us with him.*  
Optimus: *optic twitching.* Wendy, Sirius, until Ratchet is out of the brig you cannot see him.  
Wendy and Sirius: *eyes overflowing with tears and starting to sob.* But Dad! Esperanza: Let them stay! Pwease? Wendy and Sirius: Please Daddy! *tears running down faces.*  
Optimus: *kneels and wipes our tears away.* As long as you get good grades.  
Wendy and Sirius: We swear!  
Optimus: *nods, stands, and walks out.* Esperanza: Awesome! Now we can have a sleep over! Sirius: Yay! *snuggles deeper into Ratchet's chassis* Esperanza: I know where I'm gonna sleep. *climbs to the top of Ratchet's head* I call his head! Ratchet: *looks up to where you should be.*  
Sirius: chassis! it's warmest!  
Wendy: Save room for me!  
Sirius: Like I wouldn't share! Esperanza: Wait for me! *migrate back to chassis* Ratchet: *Lies down in a corner, partly curled up in a ball on his back.*  
the girls: *cuddle up close and smile as we press into Ratchet.* Kathy: *pops out from the dark* BOOGA, BOOGA, BOOGA!  
the girls: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Esperanza: Hold me, Ratchet! *jumps in his palm*  
Wendy: WHERE'S MAH PEASHOOTER? Sirius: What the shit KATHY! I'm going to kill you... What the fuck Wendy?  
Wendy: *smiles and snickers* I made it on my free time.  
Esperanza: I think I found it.  
Wendy: That's it! *takes it and shoots peas at Kathy.* Kathy: I've been hit! *falls to the ground.* Find me a man and tell him I love him! I LOVE YOU, MAMA! *passes out.* Ratchet and the girls: *stare before laughing.*  
Sirius: that was hilarious sis!  
Esperanza: definitely a good weapon!  
Wendy: Thank you, thank you very much!  
Ratchet: I knew I could trust you 3.  
the girls: Who said you couldn't? Esperanza: I can trust you! Wendy and Sirius: Can we trust you? Esperanza: No duh. Sirius: I don't know, you've been acting strange to me.  
Wendy: *nods.* Esperanza: You guys crazy. Sirius and Wendy: We've diagnosed that a long time ago. You're crazy too.  
Wendy: Share the love! Esperanza: Yay! Ratchet and the girls: *laughing up a storm.*  
the girls: You crazy too, Ratchy!  
Ratchet: *stops laughing and stares at us* How am I crazy!? Esperanza: I have no but what we say goes. Sirius: Allow me to explain. 1.) You love us, which is insane because we're insane and you hate insane beings. 2.) You talk to us, which is insane again because we're insane and you hate insane beings. 3.) You are currently purring like a crazy person who thinks they're a cat.  
Ratchet: *immediately stops purring.*  
Sirius: *smirks as you and Wendy laugh.* Esperanza: Ratchet is a cat! Ha! XD Wendy and Sirius: KNEW IT! Esperanza: You gotta share, you gotta care! Sirius: EXACTLY! Esperanza: I'm so tired. Wendy: Now that you say so, I am too. *rubs eyes as she yawns.*  
Sirius: Ratchet's in recharge.  
Esperanza and Wendy: *look at Ratchet and start giggling uncontrollably.*  
Esperanza: he looks adorable when he sleeps.  
Wendy: I have to agree.  
Sirius: *whisper scream.* I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! Esperanza: I know the perfect thing to do right now. *takes out phone and snaps picture.* That's better! I will cherish this forever! ^.^ Sirius: How did I know?  
Wendy: It's natural, we do it too. Sirius: Maybe that's why I just took a picture as well.  
Wendy: And me.  
Esperanza: We're insane. While Ratchet's sleeping, wanna have a sneak peak of the song list in the next chapter? Wendy and Me: Yeah! *in whisper*  
Kathy: *Groans as she sits up* peas hurt on contact.  
Wendy, Esperanza, Sirius: *whisper scream* SHUT UP KATHY AND LISTEN UP! Esperanza: XD. Ok, here it is in order. 1.) Mz. Hyde. 2.) You and I. 3.) Problem. 4.)Jesus Take the Wheel (poem). 5.) Wake Me up Inside. 6.) Down on me. Sirius: I love all those songs!  
Wendy: so do i, that's insane!  
Kathy: I think I need a nap. *passes out*  
Esperanza: Kathy is so weird sometimes. But Kathy has always been weird and I like it that way. She's awesome and my best friend ever! Wendy and Sirius: Yeah, Kathy wouldn't be Kathy if she wasn't weird. Esperanza: Oops, I just realized that You and I and Problem are in different spaces. Problem is 2 and You and I is 3. HAHAHA! Screw ball in the side pocket!  
Esperanza: Are you okay?  
Sirius: That... wasn't... me...  
*the girls turn to see the outcasts standing there and Michael laughing his ass off*  
Wendy and Sirius: DADDY!  
Optimus: *charging in* What?  
the girls: MICHAEL'S MAKING FUN OF US!  
Michael: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Optimus: *Chase after him using some colorful words.* Esperanza: XD Run, Forest, run!  
Michael: Going as fast as I can! Wendy: Why aren't you recording this!?  
Sirius: *dying of laughter.* Esperanza: OKAY, OKAY! *in between laughter.* How is Ratchet sleeping through this?  
*everyone looks at Ratchet.*  
Ratchet: *snorts in his sleep.* Sirius: Ratchet's cute like this. *takes picture.*  
Esperanza: We should show him that when he wakes up.  
Wendy: He'd probably blush like no tomorrow. Esperanza: Aw, at least he won't kill us. He loves us too much. Wendy and Sirius: That's the best part; he'll probably do anything for us!  
Sirius: *looking at Wendy* We need to stop talking at the same time. Esperanza: Yay!  
Wendy: I can do that. *stops talking.*  
Ratchet: *mumbles in his sleep.* I need my wrench. Sirius: *smirks evilly and climbs up to where I'm kneeling next to his audio receptor and starts to rub his face plate affectionately, whispering.* Why dear?  
Esperanza and Wendy: *snickering.* Esperanza: XD. He's so cute! Sirius: *shushes you before Ratchet answers*  
Ratchet: *in his sleep* I'm going to kill William.  
Sirius: Why honey? *whisper.*  
Ratchet: *Still in sleep.* Likes my Wendy, likes my Sirius, likes my Esperanza. Grrr.  
the girls: *trying to hold back laughs.*  
Wendy: *on Ratchet's other side.* Calm down honey, you'll get him.  
Sirius: Yeah, he won't get us.  
Esperanza: we'll let you kill him first. You can hang him upside down by his toes.

Ratchet: *shuffles and I nearly fall*  
Sirius: Whoa!  
Ratchet: *in sleep* I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

Esperanza: Yes, yes you can Ratchet.

Sirius: You know, what's a little fun without waking Ratchet up?  
Wendy: 0.0... He's going to kill you!  
Sirius: Not if I can help it. *takes out noise horn I just happened to have and hands out cotton. Then I blow the horn. Ratchet yells as he sits up and I smile up at him.*

Esperanza: Hey, just so you know. IT WAS SIRIUS!

Sirius: Guilty as charged! But, THE NOISE CAN IS WENDY'S! I FOUND IT IN HER ROOM!  
Wendy: NOT COOL!  
Sirius: He's not going to kill us. He loves us too much, right Ratchet?  
Ratchet: *motor is just purring.*

the girls: He loves us! Yay! :D

Sirius:... I think we have diagnosed that 70 trillion times now.  
*the girls and Ratchet burst out laughing.*

Esperanza: I wonder if Michael survived the night.

Sirius: *pounding* Here comes Daddy! We'll have the answer now!

*Optimus enters and see us cuddling with Ratchet.*  
Optimus: Ratchet, girls.  
Esperanza: Hey, did you kill Michael?

Sirius: *smiling evilly* Yeah, did you? Oh, hi Daddy.  
Wendy: What sissy said.

Esperanza: Yeah, did you kill Michael, Optimus? Huh, did ya, did ya, did ya!?

Sirius and Wendy: PLEASE TELL US YOU DID!

Optimus: No, I stuck him upside down to the ceiling.  
Esperanza: *trying to hold in laughter.* Really? *bust out laughing.* I wanna see that!

Sirius: THAT'S WHAT I DO!  
Wendy: Who cares, let's go see!  
*all race out and into the main room.*

Michael: *is stuck upside down.* Help me down.  
All of us: *laughing our asses off.*  
Esperanza: Nah!  
Wendy: Ratchet, now's the time to attack William!  
Ratchet: *optics gleaming evilly and runs after William who is screaming head off.*

Esperanza: Run, Forest, run! XD I always say that whenever he runs.  
Sirius: GET HIM RATCHET, MAKE HIM PAY!  
Wendy: WHAT SHE SAID!  
Sirius: I stole the words right out of your mouth.  
Wendy: *glares.*

William: Where's Knock Out with the energon prod when you need him?

the girls: *shrieking it* HE'S A DECEPTICON!

William: Well then, forget Knock Out I just need the energon prod.

Bulkhead: *comes through ground bridge twirling energon prod.*  
William: Bulkhead, over here!  
Bulkhead: Nah. *hands me energon prod.*  
Sirius: on three girls *all grab prod.* 1... 2...  
William: *runs by.*  
the girls: 3!  
William: *gets zapped.*

William: SHBHSBDGAFH! *falls on the ground twitching*  
Esperanza: Bull's-eye! :D

everyone: *laughing.*

Esperanza: You think Optimus got to William yet?

Sirius: Ratchet was chasing him, but yeah, most likely. When Ratchet's mad he won't stop until he has victory... Actually, Wendy just told me that Optimus started to chase William not too long ago.

Esperanza: William Is Gonna die. Sorry, buddy. You had a nice run. Literally!  
William: *runs down the hallway with Ratchet hit on his heels* Down boy, heel! *continues running*  
Ratchet: *growls* GET BACK HERE! *continues chasing*

Sirius: I swear, many boys are going to die now that we're Ratchet's.

Esperanza: William and Michael and Nick. They're the only ones hitting on me and Wendy.

Sirius: Yep, they'll die.  
Wendy: Poor them.  
William: HELP!  
Ratchet: STAND STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!  
Sirius: Now that's comedy.

Esperanza: They got Michael and William so far, where did Nick go?  
Nick: O.O *slowly walks away.*  
Wendy: THREE HE IS! HE'S OVER THERE! *starts jumping up and down and pointing to him.* GET HIM!  
Nick: 0.0 AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs.*

Sirius: Ratchet, you still need to kill my human mom.  
Ratchet: AFTER I get Nick!  
Wendy: Nick better run like hell. Ratchet's out for blood.

Esperanza: Run Forest run! XD It never gets old!  
Nick: What did I ever do to you, Ratchet?

Ratchet: You like my Wendy and Esperanza!

Nick: And proud!

Ratchet: HE'S DEAD!  
Nick: Meep. O.O

Nick: I wanna live! *running as fast as he can and runs into Optimus foot.* uh, hi!

Wendy and Esperanza: He likes us when we want Ratchet!  
Sirius: KILL HIM!  
Optimus: *smiles evilly.* With pleasure.  
Ratchet: NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!  
Nick: *runs away like a Starscream and Optimus and Ratchet proceed to chase.*

Esperanza: Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!

Wendy and me: *start chanting it too!*  
the girls: *evil smiles.*

Esperanza: All of the boys crushing on us need to get a new love life. Or a new girl to crush on.

Sirius and Wendy: Definitely!  
Sirius: I swear, everyone boy that likes us will be dead.  
Wendy: Then we'll be Ratchet's forever!  
Sirius: Wendy, where is your peashooter? I wanna use it.  
Wendy: *hands over peashooter.*  
Sirius: Thank you dear sister. *starts shooting at Nick and hits him in legs repeatedly until he screams in pain.*

Esperanza: Yeah! Hit him in the-whooh! *gets snatched by Starscream.*  
Starscream: *running away with me.* LORD MEGATRON! I HAVE ONE OF THE FLESHIES THE MEDIC LIKES! YOU CAN'T KILL ME NOW!

Sirius: *whistles and Ratchet speeds up.*  
Wendy and Sirius: *swings in.*  
(Sirius' a techno organic since something transformed her into a human from Cybertronian)  
Sirius: *activates blasters.*  
Wendy: Hang on Esperanza!

Esperanza: Starscream, I know where to kick a mech where it hurts! Don't make me kick you where the sun don't shine!  
Starscream: IF I BRING YOU TO MEGATRON, HE WON'T HAVE MY HEAD!

Esperanza: PUT ME DOWN!  
Ratchet: STARSCREAM! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HELM OFF THE NEXT TIME I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU!

Starscream: O.O Bye! *turns into a jet with me inside of the cockpit.*  
Esperanza: Help me! And wheeeeeeee! :D

Sirius: Esperanza, you are insane! *starts shooting at Starscream.*  
Wendy: *pulls out bombs that Wheeljack gave her and starts chucking them.*

Esperanza: Hey, I'm in here ya know! And it stinks in here! *gags*

Sirius: Wendy, I have a bad feeling, ready to jump out?  
Wendy: Let's bail, I got the same feeling.  
Sirius and Wendy: *jumps out just before Ratchet transforms, scanning a jet and transforming.*  
Wendy: Ratchet's a determined fucker.  
Sirius: Starscream is going to scream so hard that when he tries to talk, his voice will sound like shit.  
Wendy: Probably why they call him Starscream.  
Sirius: *smirks and fist bumps sister.*

Esperanza: I'm freaking out and enjoying this at the same time! HI-HO, SILVER AWAY!

Ratchet: *using colorful words that shouldn't be repeated.*  
Starscream: *scared shitless.*  
Sirius and Wendy: GET HIM RATCHET! TURN HIM INTO A PILE OF SHIT ALREADY!

Starscream: O.O NEVER! *flies around in circles making me dizzy.*  
Me: Dude, I think I'm gonna, *heaves in the cockpit.* whoopsie!

Starscream: I NEED A BRIDGE AND KNOCK OUT!  
Esperanza: Did he just say he needed Knock Out?  
Wendy: Yeah...  
me and Wendy: EEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Esperanza: Ew! I think I'm gonna heave again. *heaves again.* Medic...  
Starscream: You better be glad I care for my life or I would've thrown you out by now!

Ratchet: STARSCREAM! COME HERE AND FACE ME!  
Sirius: Ratchet's going to make sure nothing is left of Starscream.  
Wendy: I was just thinking that.  
Megatron: *comes out of nowhere and snatches Wendy up.*  
Sirius: SIS! DADDY!  
Optimus: *speeds up and I jump in.* *pissed.*

Megsy: Retreat!  
Esperanza and Wendy: HELP US! D: *disappear in the ground bridge.*

Ratchet: *Bolts through.*  
Sirius: *starts to cry as the bridge closes.* Wendy! Esperanza!

Esperanza: *starts rambling.* This place is big it's like a big ship, you know what I always freak out and start talking nonstop like a mantra, I want food does anyone have food!?  
Wendy: Not helping us!

Sirius: *shooting a boulder I had Bulkhead haul in to pieces while crying.* I'M GOING TO KILL MEGATRON!  
Optimus: *walks in and quickly picks me up.* Sirius, Ratchet is a determined shit head when it comes to you, Wendy and Esperanza, he'll get them back.  
me: *cries into his chassis.* I'm scared Daddy. I want to see my friend and sister again.  
*meanwhile* Wendy: Not helping us!  
Ratchet: *stalks after Starscream and Megatron with a look that could kill if it were possible.*

Esperanza: IMMA A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT. HERE IS MY HANDLE HERE IS MY SPOUT! :D

Ratchet: *muttering.* That's why I love her, she's insane.  
Wendy: I could've sworn I heard Ratchet.  
Esperanza: EWWWWWWWWW!  
Wendy: What is it?  
Esperanza: *pointing in a doorway.*  
Wendy: *all she can see is Knock Out on top of Starscream, not seeing that he's trying to keep Starscream down as he cleans his cockpit.* SIRIUS WAS RIGHT!  
*both Wendy and Esperanza heave.*

Megatron: *seething at them.* You're gonna die!

Ratchet: *muttering.* not if I can help it. *comm. links base*  
*at base*  
Optimus and Sirius: *race into the room and answer the base call.*  
Ratchet: "Use my coordinates, now! Megatron's going to blow Esperanza and Wendy to a millennia of pieces!"  
Sirius: *wastes no time opening a bridge and Optimus racing through after her.*

Esperanza and Wendy: WE GONNA DIE!  
Megatron: *takes us into the brig.* Tell me where the Autobot base is! *takes out energon prod.* Or I'll fry you.  
Both of the girls: O.O Meep! RATCHET! DX

Ratchet, Sirius, and Optimus: *charge in after Ratchet breaks door down.*  
Sirius: I'MA GONNA KILL HIM!  
Ratchet: YOU'RE GONNA HAVE THE LEFTOVERS!  
Optimus: *rolls optics and charges Megatron. He grabs Megatron by the waist and forces him against a wall, hard. Megatron roars in outrage and Optimus pulls back before Megatron can harm him.*  
Sirius: Esperanza! Wendy!  
Esperanza and Wendy: Sirius!  
Ratchet: *attacks Megatron, hurting him badly as I get Wendy and Esperanza free.*  
Knock Out: *walks in and stares at me.*

Esperanza: Stay away from her! *runs at Knock Out and hits him in the foot.*  
Knock Out: *stares at epsernaza.* And what can you do to me, girl?  
Esperanza: This. *takes keys out of her pocket and scratches his finish.*  
Knock Out: *screams like a little girl.* YOU SCRATCHED MY FINISH! PREPARE TO DIE! :D

Sirius: *knocks Esperanza out of the way.*  
Knock Out: *Grabs me up.*  
Megatron: Take her and run!  
KO: *Does just that with Sirius screaming her head off inside of him.*

Esperanza: No! She's my new friend! Wendy! We must go after her!  
Wendy: Right! *both of us run out of the brig and follow KO.* WE GONNA KILL DA MEDIC!

Sirius: IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET DAD AND RATCHET TO HELP, I'M GONNA BE DEAD SHIT!  
Ratchet and Optimus: *heard Sirius and are furious as they run after Knock Out*

Esperanza: See ya Megs! We gonna beat the shit outta KO! :D

KO: *transforms as Breakdown battles you.*  
Sirius: CHEATHER, CHEATER, PUMKIN EATER!

Esperanza: Hold up. *makes other stay back.* I got this! *starts running around in circles.* EMINEMINEMINEMINEM! :D  
Breakdown: o.O Dafuq?  
Esperanza: ATTACK! *lets the others charge.*  
Breakdown: O.O *gets dog piled on.* can't...breathe...!

Sirius: *looking back in seat watching.* That's hilarious! *died of laughter and came back.*  
KO: How did you do that?!  
Sirius: It's my power! Whenever I laugh too hard I die, then come back! I still don't know why I come back.

Esperanza: Kill the Decepticons!

Sirius: I'M IN HERE ESPERANZA!  
GET ME OUT THEN KILL KNOCK OUT!

Esperanza: Oh. Get Sirius outta there and blow up Knock Out!

Sirius: *kicking everywhere.*  
KO: *just restrained Sirius and is about to zap her.*  
Sirius: zap me and Ratchet will rip you limb from limb after destroying your finish.  
KO: *puts electrocute stick away.*

Ratchet: *somehow ends up in front of KO and stops him.* I need something. *picks up KO, rips off door and takes out Sirius.* Thank you!  
Knock Out: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MY FINISH AND MY DOOR! DX  
Esperanza: SERVES YOU RIGHT, JACKASS!

Sirius: *gasps happily.* Ratchet! *climbs up his arm and taps his face plate.*  
Ratchet: *looks at her.*  
Sirius: *gives him a long and passionate mouth to mouth kiss.*  
Esperanza and Wendy: save some for us!  
Optimus: *infuriated.*  
Sirius: *pulls back* Now, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! *screams as I'm picked up.*  
Dreadwing: Not if I can help it!

Sirius: fuck you Dreadwing!

Esperanza: Ooh, wait! *calls someone.* Yes...the big one...ok bye! *a big ice cannon magically appears.* GET READY TO FREEZE ASSHOLES!  
Decepticons: O.O Oh shit!  
Dreadwing: No! *ice traps his feet and wings.*  
Esperanza: GET HIM! *Ratchet and Optimus glare at him.*  
Dreadwing: O.O I'm dead.

Ratchet: *stalking up to Dreadwing who held fear.*  
Sirius: *snatched up before Ratchet got all the way there.* *screaming.* RATCHET! I'M SCARED!  
Arachnid: She's mine!  
Ratchet: *rips her spider limbs off and punches her in the face plates.*  
Sirius: *dropped to the ground.* Daddy!  
Soundwave: *snatches me.*  
me: fuck it!

Esperanza: Soundwave, I know you secretly like My Little Pony, don't make me post it all over the Internet!

Sirius: Too late, I'm going to!  
Soundwave: *transforms and flies off.*  
Sirius: *kicking everything she can into shit.*

Oh wait! *calls Kitcat from the Sky.* Hey, I need a favor...yes...magically please! Thank you bye! *a large taser appears.* WHO WANTS SOME!? :D

Sirius: IF YOU HIT SOUNDWAVE I WILL DIE! HOW DO YOU FORGET THIS?!  
Ratchet: *transforms and flies after Soundwave.*  
(ha, ha, you forgot Ratchet changed his alternate mode didn't you?)

Oh yeah. *sheepishly smiles.* My bad!

Sirius: Phew, I thought I was going to die. ... Just keep that for later though, a practice on other Decepticons... MAINLY THE ONES COMING BEHIND YOU!  
Esperanza: *turns and destroys them.*

I love mah taser! So fun! ^.^

Sirius: Ratchet, where the shit are you!?

Ratchet: Right here! *sneaks up from behind Soundwave and rescues Sirius* She's mine! And let's go!  
*they all disappear through the ground bridge and Esperanza shoots one last Decepticon with her taser.* :D

Sirius: I wonder why all the 'cons made a grab for me.  
Wendy: I'm scared to find out.  
Optimus: For the time being, Esperanza, you shall stay with us, since the Decepticons know about you and Ratchet's love for you.  
Wendy and Sirius: SLEEP OVER PARTY IN RATCHET'S BERTH ROOM!

Esperanza: YAY! LET'S GO! :D

Ratchet: *picks us up and walks out before Optimus can make objections.*  
the girls: *giggle uncontrollably in happiness for our love of Ratchet.* We love you, Ratchet.  
*Ratchet smiles and holds them close, his seeker wings flared.*

Esperanza: Ratchet, you are so sweet. And I call sleeping on the chassis! *cuddles there.*

Sirius and Wendy: WE SHARE WITH YOU! YOU SHARE WITH US!

Esperanza: Ok, ok, calm down!

Wendy: We win.  
Sirius: You 2 look small from up here.  
Esperanza and Wendy: *look at Sirius from Ratchet's chassis to see her caressing his helm. Ratchet was purring.* Sirius: *starts kissing Ratchet repeatedly.*  
Ratchet: *motor roaring loudly.*

Esperanza: I feel cold. *snuggles up closer to Ratchet.*

Wendy: *shivers and does same.*  
Ratchet: *fidgeting and trying to control himself as the girls love on him.*  
Sirius: *tap Ratchet's face plate.*  
Ratchet: *looks at me.*  
Esperanza and Wendy: *watching.*  
Sirius: *kisses Ratchet mouth to mouth.*  
Ratchet: *kisses back with more force and onto my back.*  
Sirius: *smiling happily as she rubs his face plate gently when he pulls away.* Jealous girls?

Esperanza: A little. Hey I just thought of a brilliant little plan: TICKLE RATCHET! :D

Sirius: *rolls eyes and lays next to Ratchet's helm as Wendy and Esperanza make fools of themselves and tickle him.*  
Ratchet: *sputters in laughter before bursting out laughing.*  
Sirius: *smiles evilly and tickles his neck cables.*  
Ratchet: *yelps before yelling out in laughter.*

Esperanza: Ha! We got him! *Nick pops out of nowhere.*  
Nick: MINE! *snatches Esperanza and runs.*  
Esperanza: Oh come on!

Ratchet: *snarls, sets me and Wendy on the berth, then proceeds to chase Nick.*  
Sirius: How long?  
Wendy: 5 minutes.  
Sirius: 2.5.  
*both put 20 dollars each on the berth.*

Esperanza: Nick, this isn't funny! Put me down! *struggles as he carries her.*

Ratchet: *pede comes down 3 inches in front of Nick.* i believe you have something that belongs to me.  
Nick: *doesn't give Esperanza up.*  
Ratchet: *carefully picks you up before activating his holoform, punching Nick in the face, before deactivating his holoform and walking back with his precious cargo.* Thank you!  
Esperanza: the irony. But, I've been saved by my knight in shining armor!

Sirius: *looks up as Ratchet walks in with a smiling Esperanza.* *checks stop timer.* 2.6 seconds, i win!  
Wendy: *grumbles as she pays up.*  
Sirius: Oh Ratchet, i have a gift for you bringing Esperanza back. *cooed.*  
Ratchet: *scoops me and Wendy up before laying back down, back propped up against the wall.* *looks at me.*

A princess should give her knight a kiss. *kisses Ratchet on the cheek.* You're welcome!

Ratchet: *motor purring loudly.*  
Sirius: As i was saying... *glares at Esperanza for interrupting.* *turns and gives Ratchet a big kiss mouth to mouth.*  
Ratchet: *fans kick on and rapidly try to cool his systems.*  
Sirius: *pulls back.* Esperanza is a part of our group, if you wouldn't have rescued her, we would be nothing.  
Wendy: Can you feel the love tonight?  
Sirius: i officially don't like that song anymore.

Esperanza: Sorry for interrupting. And I personally like the lion sleeps tonight

Ratchet: *whining for attention.*  
Wendy: The poor thing feels left out.  
Sirius: We can fix that, right girls?  
Esperanza: Definitely! Im'ma mean lean cuddling machine! *hugs Ratchet and kisses him.*

Wendy: *rubs against Ratchet with kisses every other second.*  
Sirius: *gently strokes Ratchet's faceplate before giving him a gentle and passionate kiss.*  
Ratchet: *barely staying alive from the excitement of all the love he was getting.* *fidgeting and whining in happiness.*

Ratchet: *passes out from excitement, leaving the girls to curl up on his chassis and fall into a love filled sleep.*

*next morning*

Esperanza: well, I'll see you a couple days after I get home? I have to try not to cry, remembering the kids.

Sirius: Okay, think about this... Fine... Ratchet's going to meet you at the airport, with his holoform no less, and is taking me and Wendy with!

Esperanza: Cool! Then I can finally stop being sad. I swear I keep seeing the kid's sad faces every time I close my eyes.

Sirius: Think about us, we'll be waiting... Ratchet quit it!  
Wendy: Or share!

Esperanza: What's Ratchet doing?

Sirius: He slapped me on the ass! He won't stop touching me-AHH!  
Wendy: Ratchet's flirtatious.

Esperanza: Ratchet's being a bad boy. Sweet.

Sirius: Hands off Ratchet, that's off limits!  
Wendy: *wide eyed*

Esperanza: Ok, ok.

Sirius: i duct taped Ratchet's hands together, stupid holoform.  
Wendy: I'm glad you did.  
Sirius: Hey! Ratchet! I'm going to hurt you!  
Ratchet: *whines.*

Esperanza: Nah don't hurt him. He just likes us too much.

Sirius: You're lucky i listen to Esperanza.  
Ratchet: *nips at Sirius' neck.*  
Sirius: down.  
Ratchet: *whines, but pulls back.*  
Sirius: Why i say that is because you haven't loved on Esperanza or Wendy.  
Ratchet: *smiles as he looks at Wendy and gives her a long kiss.*  
Sirius: That action means you're going to get a big kiss when we're at base.

Esperanza: Yay! :D

Wendy: He ripped apart the duct tape.  
Ratchet, don't repeat your previous actions.  
Ratchet: *whines and nods.*

Esperanza: I gotta go.

Sirius: have a good ride!  
Ratchet and Wendy with Sirius: *waves.* See you at the airport!

Esperanza: Hey. We missed the plane. Whoop de freakin' do!

Sirius: OMFG! i can't believe you!

Esperanza: Yeah. And we missed it by one minute!

Sirius: That's insane. ... Ratchet's coming to get you.

Esperanza: Yay! :D I'm rescued!

Ratchet: *lands*  
(he hasn't changed his alternate mode back yet surprisingly)  
Wendy: *hops out* Come on!

Esperanza: Gotta go, bye! Boarding!

Sirius: She owned you, Wendy.

*2 hours later*

Esperanza: Hey, I landed! Now for the hour long ride back home!

Sirius: Ratchet's chasing you...

Esperanza: He is!? Where, I don't see an ambulance

Sirius: Remember, he has yet to change his alt mode back. Wendy's with him. I'm watching from base... I can't be trusted going outside of base anymore until I'm 16.

Esperanza: Darn! House rules are a bust.

Sirius: That's also why Ratchet's after you, he wants to see you as well as cheer me up.

Esperanza: I would gladly like to cheer you up! In fact, DEMENTED DUCKS! :D

Sirius: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE'S GONE KATHY! *falls out of chair* Ratchet, get her back quickly so we can operate! Kathy will never control her mind!

Esperanza: YOU CAN NEVER CONTROL ME! *starts running around in circles* EMINEMINEMINEMINEM!

Wendy: Ratchet!  
Ratchet: *partly transforms, grabs you, then fully transforms back into his alternate mode where you land in the back seat.*  
Wendy: And restrain her good!

Esperanza: Im'ma pretty little unicorn and I cover myself with butter! *I finally lost my marbles.*

Sirius: Did I hear what I just heard?  
Wendy: Yep, she finally lost her marbles.  
Sirius: Ratchet, report back to base. I'm sending a bridge.

Esperanza: WHEEEEEEEEEEE! :D

Ratchet: *shoots through, transforming, and depositing Esperanza and Wendy beside Sirius.*  
Sirius: Strap her down!  
Wendy and Sirius: *duct tape her to a chair.*  
Sirius: She looks scary.

Esperanza: *starts singing 'Rude'* Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too?

Sirius: It's for your own good until you calm down and the bitch Kathy gets out of you.

Esperanza: No! NEVER!

Wendy: may I?  
Sirius: Yes.  
Wendy: *slaps you.*

Esperanza: OH MY FACE! *falls asleep.*

Sirius: That's better. *hands Wendy her peashooter and takes out the noise can.* on 3. 1... 2... 3!  
Wendy: *starts shooting peas at you.*  
Sirius: *blows noise horn while shielding behind you.*  
Ratchet: *laughing.*

Esperanza: SHBHSBDGAFH! *immediately starts crying* WHY YOU DO THAT TO ME!?

Ratchet: *runs forward, holoform wise, and captures your lips in his long and loving.* It's to keep you sane.  
Sirius and Wendy: WE'RE SORRY! *hugs you.*  
Yay! I got a kiss from Ratchet! :D *has a spaz attack.*

Sirius: Ratchet, you still owe me that kiss for getting you out of the base.  
Ratchet: *looks at Sirius then grabs her, kisses her mouth to mouth, then lets her go.*  
Sirius: *falls back with a dreamy look in her eyes* that never gets old. *breathless.*  
Wendy: Can I have some, Ratchet?  
Ratchet: *does the same he did to Sirius.*  
Wendy: *looks exactly like me.*

Esperanza: Still, Yay! I got a kiss from Ratchet!

Sirius: ... ':l Ratchet, I think you made her a little insane again.  
Esperanza: I'm fine! just excited that Ratchet kissed me... Now can I get out of this chair? Please? I promise I'll be good

Sirius: *cuts her loose with energon blade.*  
Esperanza: *tackles Ratchet.* Yay! :D

Ratchet: *sputters before Esperanza kisses him ruffly.*  
Sirius: Ratchy, I'll be in your berth room sleeping. *walks off.*  
Ratchet: *jolts out of kiss and pulls Esperanza and Wendy after me. helps Esperanza and Wendy up to his berth and curls around us protectively.*  
Sirius: *yawns.* I call his holoform.  
Ratchet: *walks up and sits next to me.*  
Sirius: *snuggles deeply into him and kisses his lips softly before closing her eyes and immediately falling asleep.*  
Wendy: Lucky.

Esperanza: *kisses Ratchet a lot.*  
Sirius: *jolts awake.* What I miss?!

Esperanza: Nothing. I had to go back so I can unpack all my stuff and clean the house. Thank God for breaks.

Sirius: *giggles at your compliment then squeals as Ratchet starts to tickle me.* Ratchet! That tickles!  
Wendy: *laughs at me.*

Esperanza: o.o Tickle? *bolts away.* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!

Wendy: *rescues me and we run after Esperanza.*  
Ratchet: *holoform wise, gets up and chases after us with a gleam in his eyes.*

Esperanza: Runs as fast as you's can! :)  
Wendy: We should do an epic game of tag!

Sirius: RATCHET'S IT!  
Ratchet: *lunges at me, but I dodge, ending in him rolling on the floor.* *gets up and growls, chasing us once more.*  
Wendy: FASTER!

Esperanza: Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch us, we're the gingerbread women! XD

Sirius: Esperanza, you make the most serious times the funniest! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Try and get Esperanza or Wendy, Ratchet!

Sirius: GIRLS, RUN! (from cars) He's gonna get cha!  
Wendy: You watch too much Disney movies!  
Sirius: I can't help it!

Esperanza: Disney movies are awesome! Where do you think I got the frying pan as a weapon from?

Sirius: I figured that out right when you said it, TANGLED!  
Wendy: I need to see Disney movies more often.  
Sirius: Obviously, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *jumps from a smiling Ratchet.* He won't stop trying to get me!

Esperanza: Yes! He's not aiming for me and Wendy.

Ratchet: Don't bet your money on it. *lunges at Esperanza and catches her.*

Esperanza: Heh he, well hi! Uh...WENDY I NEEDED THE PEASHOOTER!

Wendy: *just starts shooting the peashooter, not handing it to you.* TAKE THIS RATCHET!

Esperanza: KATHY! HELP ME! WILLIAM, MICHAEL, SOMEBODY!

Sirius: *pulls Ratchet off Esperanza, only leading to him pouncing on her.*  
Optimus: *running up.* what hap... RATCHET!  
Ratchet: *pulls back from kissing Sirius.* Uh... oh.

Esperanza: Ratchet, you need to RLH.

Ratchet: *picks Sirius up bridal stile and RLHs.*  
Sirius: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Optimus:*chases.* GET BACK HERE!  
Esperanza: Wendy, now's the perfect time to catch this on video.

Wendy: *picks up a camera from nearby, how it got there is a mystery, and starts filming.*  
Sirius: *giggling and leaning into Ratchet's chest.*

Esperanza: Take that suckers!  
Sunstreaker: RUN RATCHET! XD  
Esperanza: O.o When the fuck did you get here?  
Sunstreaker: I came to watch the show. Sides will be here soon.  
Wendy: Well... Awkward.  
Sunstreaker: You two are very pretty.  
Esperanza and Wendy: O.O RATCHET!

Ratchet: *carefully sets me down before transforming, holoform disappearing, and punches Sunstreaker in the face.* MINE!  
Optimus: *runs up.*  
Ratchet: *bolts, picking me up in the process with Esperanza and Wendy already on his shoulders.*

Esperanza and Wendy: Yay! :D  
Sunstreaker: What the frag was that for?  
Optimus: Ratchet!

Ratchet: MINE!  
Sirius: He's possessed with love.

Sideswipe: Hey, I got some rust sticks and...*notices the situation.* Uh... What'd I miss?

Sunstreaker: Ratchet got mad at me and punched me, but before that, it was this:  
Sirius: *pulls Ratchet off Esperanza, only leading to him pouncing on her.*  
Optimus: *running up.* what hap... RATCHET!  
Ratchet: *pulls back from kissing Sirius.* Uh... oh.  
Esperanza: Ratchet, you need to RLH.  
Ratchet: *picks Sirius up bridal stile and RLHs.*  
Sirius: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
Optimus:*chases.* GET BACK HERE!  
Esperanza: Wendy, now's the perfect time to catch this on video.  
Wendy: *picks up a camera from nearby, how it got there is a mystery, and starts filming.*  
Sirius: *giggling and leaning into Ratchet's chest.*  
Esperanza: Take that suckers!  
me: RUN RATCHET! XD  
Esperanza: O.o When the fuck did you get here?  
me: I came to watch the show. Sides will be here soon.  
Wendy: Well...awkward.  
me: You two are very pretty.  
Esperanza and Wendy: O.O RATCHET!  
Ratchet: *carefully sets Sirius down before transforming, holoform disappearing, and punches me in the face.* MINE!  
Optimus: *runs up.*  
Ratchet: *bolts, picking Sirius up in the process with Esperanza and Wendy already on his shoulders.*  
Wendy and Wendy: Yay! :D  
me: What the frag was that for?  
Optimus: Ratchet!  
Ratchet: MINE!  
Sirius: He's possessed with love.  
Sideswipe: oh.

Esperanza: Now that you're caught up to date, move it before Optimus gets us. Oh and he may kill Sunstreaker because he called Wendy pretty. Wendy and Sirius are his daughters.  
Sideswipe: Goodbye, brother.  
Sunstreaker: Hey! Oh wait; you said nothing about having Optimus as a dad. *peers at me with evil in his eyes before snatching me.*

Esperanza: Help! I've been taken by the terror twins!  
Sideswipe: I have nothing to do with this.

Ratchet: I'M GONNA KILL HIM!  
Optimus: HE SAID WHAT!?  
Ratchet and Optimus: *chase after a terrified Sunstreaker.*

Esperanza: Stranger danger, stranger danger, move to higher altitudes!  
Sunstreaker: O.o Dafrag?  
Esperanza: You're the one who kidnapped me, don't blame me for my weirdness! Ratchet save me!  
Sunstreaker: Ratchet has a girlfriend that's a different species? Wow, I know he had to get one sometime, but a different species? I guess that was the best he could do.  
Esperanza: SIC EM, RATCHET!

Sirius: I'LL POUND HIM INTO SCRAP! COME HERE SHITHELM SO I CAN MAKE YOUR PAINT LOOK LIKE SHIT THEN RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!  
Wendy: I WANT TO HELP!  
Sirius: DESTROY HIS PAINT! I'M RIPPING HIM TO PIECES!

Sunstreaker: O.O AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MINI RATCHETS! NO WONDER WHY HE LOVE THEM!  
Esperanza: Yeah, and whenever I get out of your hand, I'll scrap you, too!  
Sunstreaker: *transforms and speeds through the ground bridge.* Sayonara suckers!  
Esperanza: WHEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sirius: ESPERANZA! YOU ARE INSANE! *races through ground bridge.*  
Optimus: *speeds through in rage.*  
Ratchet: *runs through, picking me up, transforms, and speeds after him.*  
Sirius: Oh, hey Wendy... WE'RE GONNA SCRAP SUNSTREAKER!  
Wendy: THAT'S MY SISTER!

Sunstreaker: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, SUCKERS! :D  
Esperanza: Normally, I would say speed up and get outta here, but I never got in trouble or playing tag, so LET ME OUT!  
Sunstreaker: No way. I haven't seen Ratchet move this fast after something in my life. This is too fun! And he'll have my paint if I stop!

Sirius and Wendy: *somehow got in front of him.* YOU'RE DEAD!  
Sunstreaker: *screams and hits the breaks, then reversing.*  
Esperanza: You are so dead.  
Optimus: *rams into Sunstreaker's side, pinning him against a tree.* for my daughter.  
Sirius: *yanks Esperanza out.*  
Ratchet: *as Optimus pulls back, rams into Sunstreaker's front, smashing him into another tree.*  
Sunstreaker: *screams like a little girl and starts to cry about his paint.*

Me: You deserve it! And I accidentally hit my head when we crashed. I see stars. *falls to the ground.*

Sirius: DAD!  
Optimus: ... Oops.  
Ratchet: YOU'RE DEAD!  
Optimus: *speeds off.*  
Wendy: Ratchet, stay here and help take care of Esperanza!  
Ratchet: *activates holoform and walks up. he kisses Esperanza passionately and she open her eyes.*  
Esperanza: *wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back.* I feel better now! *kisses Ratchet again.*

Ratchet: *smiles.* Now excuse me, I have a Prime to hunt down for harming you. *races off.* GET BACK HERE, OPTIMUS!

Esperanza: Catch him and make him pay! And I'm still on the ground! *Sirius and Wendy help her up.*  
me: Ratchet, don't kill him!  
Wendy: Don't kill our daddy!  
Ratchet: I WON'T DO THAT MUCH 'DAMAGE'!

Esperanza: At least punch him once and then come back to comfort me. Pwease? *gives him the puppy eyes.*

Ratchet: *catches up to Optimus, transforms, and grabs his alt. mode.*  
Optimus: *transforms and spins around to get punched in the face plates. flies back.*  
Ratchet: *transforms and speeds back to us. activates holoform and holds out his arms.* come to me my loves.  
the girls: *rush into his arms and hold onto him.*  
Ratchet: *kisses Esperanza's head and smiles down at them.*

Esperanza: Now I feel better. Wait, where are we? *sees us in the middle of a barren field* Ratchet, we're not in Nevada anymore.  
Sirius: You had to take that from Wizard of Oz? And we're in Kansas, go figure.  
Wendy: The irony.

Sirius: Wait, I KNOW THIS FEILD! We're close to my human home!

Esperanza: Woo hoo, we're in Kansas! And lead away!

Sirius: DADDY! We're going to my human home!  
Optimus: *drives up with dents and scratches.*  
Ratchet: I ONLY PUNCHED HIM ONCE!  
Sirius: Whatever, let's go! *runs towards the Kansas/Missouri border.*

Esperanza: Yay! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!  
Wendy: Lem'me join! *links arms with Esperanza.*  
Both: We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!

Sirius: You guys are insane... LIKE ME! SHIBA! COME HERE GIRL! *coming close to 207 plum St. Westline MO.*  
Shiba: *runs out barking.*  
Wendy: Todo!  
Sirius: No, Shiba!  
Shiba: *tackles me to the ground and barks happily.*

Esperanza: Uh oh. Looks like someone uninvited decided to show up. *points to Sideswipe.*  
Ratchet: *growls at him and holds the girls close.*  
Sideswipe: I come in piece! I swear I was left out here! Can I tag along?

Sirius: Holoform on, Sherry and Ron will freak otherwise. (my human parents.)  
Sideswipe: *activates holoform.*  
Sirius: Ratchet, can I ask you something? *motions Ratchet closer.*  
Ratchet: *leans down to Sirius.*  
Sirius: *whispers something to him and he smiles evilly and nods.*  
Wendy: Um... I think something hilarious is going to happen.  
Sirius: *clasps hands together after Ratchet pulls away.* Tour starts now.

Esperanza: Are we off to see the wizard of Oz!? I think I may have hit my head too hard.

Sirius: I'm sure you did. *growls as Sideswipe gets a little too close and he backs up.* That's better.  
Wendy: You're an animal.  
Sirius: *smiles evilly at Ratchet who's eyes gleam.*  
Wendy: Love strike tonight.

Esperanza: Does anyone else see the yellow brick road?

Sirius: Ratchet, get some sense into her.  
Ratchet: gladly. *pulls Esperanza close and kisses her deeply.*  
Sideswipe: I feel guilty for having a brother who would try and break you 4 apart.  
Sirius: That's sweet!

Esperanza: Yay! :D Oh and Sides, keep your brother under control!

Sirius: Speaking of the whiner.  
Sunny: *rolls up slowly, somehow perfectly fine... must've gotten back to base and taken care of himself.*  
Wendy: Sunny, don't try taking her again.  
Sunny: I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON! *high pitched.* AND DON'T CALL ME SUNNY!  
Ratchet: You're going to be sorry for yelling at one of my girls.  
Sunny: *activates holoform and gulps.*  
Sirius: Let's go already!

Esperanza: I wanna see a duck. Do you have a duck?

Sirius: Yes, in a minute you will see my ducks, Rain, Bow, and Orange Foot. Please, follow me. *shows you to my pool.* Ratchet, you know what this is... *winks.* Don't you?  
Ratchet: Yep. *picks Side's up and throws him into the pool.*  
Sides: *shrieks as he goes under.*

Everyone: *laughing their asses of at Sideswipe.*  
Esperanza: Sorry, dude, you had it coming! XD

Sirius: Thanks for the help, Ratchet! *kisses his cheek.*  
Ratchet: That's all I get?!  
Sirius: *rolls my eyes and kisses him on the lips.*

Wendy: Love birds. *grumbled.*  
Sides: *getting out of the pool.*  
Sirius: *tossing him a towel.*

Sides: *shakes like a dog getting us wet.*  
Esperanza: Ew, dude! Sirius just handed you a towel to dry off!

Sirius: Use the towel or I'll have Ratchet throw you in again!

Sideswipe: o.o Meep.  
Esperanza: Just don't let the spiders out. The dogs are ok, but no spiders.

Sirius: They're in clear containers in my room... don't even think about it Wendy!  
Wendy: *creeps back.*  
Sunny: why do you even have pet spiders?  
Sirius: They're cool! Come on, eight legs, more than 2 eyes, and more than a hundred species live in the Americas!

Esperanza: Just as long as they don't surprisingly fall on me, I'm good. And Wendy, I'm not afraid of throwing you in there with the spiders.

Sirius: Guess how many spiders I actually have, I'll give you a hint, there are 2 females.  
Wendy: That means that there are eggs.  
Sirius: *nods.*  
Ratchet: 3 males, 2 females, and around 2000 eggs soon to be baby spiders.  
Sirius: Ratchet wins.

Esperanza: That's too many spiders! *faints.* XP

Sirius: Ratchet.  
*Ratchet walks up and kisses Esperanza roughly, bringing her back into the world. She kisses back with a smile as Sirius comes back with 3 ducks.*

Esperanza: Yay! :D And awesome! Ducks! And they're not the demented ones.

Sirius: I trained them. *I set them on their backs* Stay.  
*I shoo everyone off, showing them the gardens and crop fields. We come back and the ducks are still there.*  
Sirius: Get up.  
*the ducks get up.*

Esperanza: Awesome! Can they be guards if anyone tried to break in?

*just then my human parents' car horn goes off.*  
Sirius: I guess we can find out, I thought them how to play fetch so... Fetch the car thief!  
*the ducks fly off and honk. there's a scream and we run to see my neighbor, Damon, (he's the one who tries to steal our car in real life) being attacked by the ducks.*  
Sirius: That confirms it, I have the weirdest ducks in the world.

Esperanza: No, they're the best ducks anyone could ask for! I wish I had a duck or something like that. They're so cool! And your poor neighbor. XD He had it coming.

Damon: GET THEM OFF OF ME!  
*Shiba runs up with my BB gun in mouth as the ducks fly over to me.*  
Me: Off my property. *aims gun at Damon's feet and starts shooting.*  
Damon: *screams and runs off.*  
Wendy: *laughing.*  
Twins: *running after Damon yelling at him and snarling.*

Me: Bye, bye, annoying neighbor! XD  
Sirius: *tackled by cats.* FUZZY, TIGER, SUGAR, DUMB DUMB, CAROLINA!  
*the cats meow as they purr and rub against me.*

Esperanza: XD It's so cool!

*Ratchet rescues Sirius and she glares down at the cats who whine up at her.*  
Sirius: House, now.  
*the cats scamper off as the twins come back... being chased by Damon with his BB gun. Shiba trots up to Sirius and lays her shot gun down at her feet. She picks it up and shoots at Damon as he gets 6 foot on her property. (it's legal here to shoot anyone that is trespassing if they are 6 feet on your property) Damon screamed like a little girl and ran.*  
Sirius: And stay off my property! I think we're done here.  
Ratchet: just one little thing. *he snatches up Sunny and throws him in the pool.* We're good now.  
everyone: *laughing their asses off.*

Esperanza: XD Take that Sunny! XD

Esperanza: Did Sunny ever get out of the pool?

Sirius: I think he drowned.  
Ratchet: Who was supposed to know he can't swim?  
Sirius: *screams as she's picked up.*  
Sunny: It's called deactivate the holoform and reappear dry... AND SHE'S MINE!

Esperanza: Hey, bub! *yanks Sirius away and kicks him where the sun don't shine.* She ain't yours anymore! :P  
Sunstreaker: .0. *drops to his knees and screams at a high pitch.*  
Wendy: GOAL! :D

Sirius: Ratchet! *starts crying.*  
*Ratchet runs up to Sirius and lifts her into his arms as he catches her lips with his. tears streak Sirius's face and she holds onto him tightly.*

Sunstreaker: One, ok she's yours. Two, I'M GONNA KILL YOU, PEST!  
Esperanza: O.O Meep! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs.*  
Sunstreaker: Get back here! *chases with a limp in his step.*  
Esperanza: You'll never catch me! Never! Nev- *trips and falls on face.* Ouch.  
Sunstreaker: *scoops me up and runs.* Ha, you mine now, pest!  
Esperanza: He's calling me a pest. Is he a Decepticon in disguise?  
Sunstreaker: No! You're a pest and kicked me in my niblets. That's not going without a punishment. *throws me in the pool.*  
Esperanza: SHBHSBDGAFH! *sinks to the bottom.*  
Wendy: You ass! She can't swim!  
Sunstreaker: Oops.

*Sirius dives in and grabs Esperanza under the arms before pulling her up. Ratchet pulls her out as Sirius climbs out.*  
Sirius: She okay Ratchet?  
Ratchet: She's fine, but I think she's playing so she can have mouth to mouth CPR.  
Sides: I'll do it!

Esperanza: *pops up.* I'M DROWNING! *clings onto Ratchet.* So much water...  
Wendy: Great, she went crazy again.  
Sirius: Ratchet, you might as well have given her mouth to mouth CPR.  
Ratchet: *smiles and kisses Esperanza.*

Esperanza: Too much water...  
Wendy: She went off the deep end...No pun intended.

Sirius: Well she did go off the end of the pool where it is deep.  
Sunny: *chuckles and backs up.*  
Sides: Get back here. *grabs his brother's collar.*  
Wendy: Sides is on our team!

Esperanza: *won't let go of Ratchet.* Kill Sunny.  
Wendy: Now you're talking! *evil smiles.*

Sirius: I'M IN!  
Sides: I CALL HIS PAINT!  
Sirius and Wendy: NO FAIR!  
Sides: Wait, Sirius, you said you were Cybertronian at one point?  
Sirius: Yep.  
Sides: You got energon blades?  
Sirius: *activates blades.*  
Sides: Wendy, kick the scrap out of the holoform, Sirius, we've got some scratching to do.  
Sirius: FINALLY!

Espernaza: Yay! :) Wreck him good while me and Ratch watch the show!

*Ratchet chuckles as Wendy picks up a metal pipe and swings it at Sunny, hitting him in the side. Esperanza and Ratchet both look to see Sirius and Sides, now hidden from view of passer-bys but not you, scratching Sunny's pain to pieces. You look back to see Wendy kick Sunny in the gut.*

Esperanza: *still in Ratchet's arms.* TAKE THAT SUNNY! XD

Ratchet: Their handy-work is as good as mine.

Esperanza: Nice. You think they're done yet?

Sirius: WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE HIS ALT. MODE!  
*Esperanza and Ratchet noticed the Sunny had been moved again.*  
Sides: WE'RE DONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT RATCHET!  
*everyone walks to the sound of our voices to see a sheer white Sunny sitting in front of them.*

Esperanza: Sorry, Sunny. You had it coming all along! XD  
Sunstreaker: *too mad to speak.*

Sirius: *runs up to Esperanza and Ratchet and giggles as she wraps her arms around Ratchet's neck from behind.* Hiya Ratchy, did I ever tell you I loved you? *she kissed his lips harshly as she ran a hand through his hair.*

Esperanza: Uh...I think I may have a problem. My nails are stuck. I can't move my hands. *her nails are firmly stuck to Ratchet.* If you can't get me loose, then it's fine with me. How's the view, Ratchet?

Sirius: *fall back laughing.*  
Ratchet: How do you girls get stuck to me?  
Wendy: Glue.  
Ratchet: And what do you mean by, 'view'?

Esperanza: Ha, stuck like glue. I get it! And hello? I'm stuck right in front of you. Now I feel like a retard. *sad face* :(  
Sideswipe: Oooooh, he turned her down! Ratch, even I knew what that meant! She asked you if you liked what you saw. And the latest meant her because she's staring at you.

Ratchet: Well sorry; I'm quite new to this Sideswipe! You back on Cybertron though was a player, so you ought to know what that means! *he growls and grabs Esperanza's head in his hands and kisses her roughly and passionately. she tries to pull back, angry with him, but he forces her to stay put.*  
Sirius: You have to admit it Esperanza, he is new at loving.  
*she rolls her eyes before she understands that it is true, he is new to loving.*

Esperanza: Fine. I'll forgive him. *nuzzles closer to him.*

Sides: *pouts.*  
Ratchet: *snarls at Sides before looking down at Esperanza, then smiling as something catches his eyes.* I do like the view.  
*Esperanza looks up at him confused. Sirius notices exactly 'where' he's looking.*  
Sirius: Ratchet, hands off! That's private territory!  
*Ratchet whines but Sirius holds firm. he sighs and nods.*

Esperanza: You can't just yet, Ratchet. But remember, I turned turn eighteen soon. ;)

Sirius and Wendy: Ratchet, you'll have to save some for us... *drapes their arms over his shoulders and kiss his cheeks.* Remember?  
Sirius: *reaches down and messes with a button on his shirt.* Don't forget about us now.

Esperanza: I don't think it's a good idea to start that. God only knows what the twins will do.

Wendy: Please Ratchet, don't forget us.  
Sirius: We do not listen to your warning... *turns back to Ratchet.* Come on Ratchet; promise you'll give us some love too?

Esperanza: Hey, Sunny, where'd you go?  
Sideswipe: I think he went to go plot revenge and fix his paint.

Sirius: i saw him drive off to the east.  
*Ratchet looked up at Sirius and Wendy and they smiled at him.*

Wendy: Oh, I have an idea! Let's go to the beach! We can have a good time there.  
Esperanza: Yeah! Let's go!

Sirius: I'm in; let's go before Sunny gets back! Shiba!  
Ratchet: Here we go again.  
*Sirius pulls Esperanza and Wendy to her.*  
Sirius: One piece or two? *whispered.*  
Wendy: 2.

Esperanza: I don't do bathing suits. I can go in a t-shirt and short shorts but that's it.

Sirius: Ratchy won't likey.

Esperanza: Maybe he can convince me otherwise to wear a suit.

Sirius: i don't know, but I'm wearing my swim suit that is a 2 piece, red and white, and the top doesn't have straps. That's the only thing i have too, so don't judge.  
Ratchet: We going or what? Shiba's getting antsy.

Esperanza: Yeah. Let's go!

Sirius: *runs into the back of Ratchet with Shiba.*  
Wendy: Are you sure you'll be alright?  
Sirius: Ratchet will kill himself if he kills me on accident.  
Ratchet: It's a known fact.

Esperanza: If he dies, I die.  
Wendy: So will I.  
Esperanza: Oh and I found out something interesting. The name Wendy was made up for Peter Pan because there never was a Wendy recorded before it was published. You're a made up name.  
Wendy: Great. I don't exist. -_-

Sirius: Poor Wendy! I feel so sorry for you.  
Wendy: Can we just go?  
Ratchet: Optimus is sending a bridge, don't worry. *rolls his eyes before disappearing, leaving you to sit in the driver's seat and not his lap.*

Esperanza: Aw, c'mon! Ratchy! I need you!

Ratchet: *activates holoform under you and pulls you back, kissing you roughly.*  
Sirius: HAHAHA! It was a trick!

Esperanza: Yay! :D I got my Ratchy back!

Ratchet: *growls and kisses Esperanza again, rougher.*

Esperanza: *kisses him back just as rough.*  
Wendy: Dad is looking at you like he wants to kill you, Ratchet. Should I tell him you're not kissing us?  
Ratchet: Yeah, yeah. *goes back to kissing Esperanza.*

Sirius: *whispers.* Don't worry; he'll be all over us when he sees what we're wearing at the beach.  
Wendy: *smirks as she looks at Ratchet and Esperanza.* *whispers.* You better hope so.

Esperanza: *Ratchet have a full out make out session.*

Sirius: Yo Ratchet! Hate to intervene, but we gotta get to that beach.  
Ratchet: *grumbles as he has to pull away from you and speed through a bridge.*  
the girls: *get out quickly and grab our beach towels, sunscreen, the necessaries. We hop back in quickly and Ratchet speeds through another bridge, the twins, and the rest of the team, following.*  
Wendy: Damn them.

Esperanza: We can't really get a moment can we? -.-  
Wendy: Nope. -_-  
Esperanza: Oh well. *goes back to kissing Ratchet.*

Wendy: Love central. LOL.  
Sirius: You got that right, sister. *glares at the others behind them.*  
*Ratchet stops and the girls walk into the changing station on the beach grounds.*  
Sirius: so has Ratchet changed your mind about the swim suit? *she slips her top on over her bikini and smiles at Esperanaza.*  
Wendy: Yeah, did he?

Esperanza: Alright. He did. But I'm putting this on. *puts on a one piece.* You said a bathing suit, you never told me which one.

Sirius: Fair enough.  
Wendy: Aw, i wanted to see her in a 2 piece like we are.  
Sirius: Stop whining, Miko beat us out somehow. *she walks out with Wendy racing after her.*

Esperanza: Now that I think about it, maybe I was better off in the t-shirt and shorts. Eh, I'll just put the shirt on over it. *throes shirt back on and walks out.*

*Ratchet looked at them as they filed out and rolled his eyes when he saw they were wearing a shirt over their swimsuits. Miko started laughing.*  
Miko: Chickens!

Esperanza: I'm not chicken. I just don't like to wear a bathing suit.

Wendy: I'm not a chicken either! *takes off her shirt to reveal her 2 piece.*  
*Ratchet starts to stare.*  
Sirius: Miko, you'll be lucky you won't drown. *takes off my shirt to reveal my 2 piece.*  
Ratchet: Come on Esperanza, you're friends are brave enough, you can do it. *leans close to you.* For me?

Esperanza: Maybe... maybe not.

*Ratchet whined to Esperanza with puppy eyes and Sirius and Wendy walked up to him.*  
Wendy: Ratchet, we wanna play in the water.  
Sirius: Can you come with us? Please? You coming swimming or not, Esperanza?! *already down at the edge of the water with Wendy and Ratchet in a full make out session next to her.*

Esperanza: Fine. Im'ma coming! *runs into the waves.* AAHHH! It's in my eyes! I'm blind!

Ratchet: The insaneness has started.  
Sirius: Oh, come on Ratchet, enough make out and more fun! *she pulls him into the water and he shoots up, holoform now dressed in swim trunks, showing off an eight pack.*  
Wendy: We got a good one!

Sirius: *rolls eyes.*

Esperanza: *stares at Ratchet with a dumbfounded look on her face.* Wow. ○0○

Sirius: We're insane.  
Esperanza: *still staring at Ratchet.*  
Wendy: Hello? *waves hand in front of Esperanza's face and sighs when she don't blink.* Sirius, we have a problem.

Sirius: i figured this would happen... so... *pulls the shirt over Esperanza's head, making her really angry that Ratchet saw her in a swimsuit.* Swim like hell!

Esperanza: But I can't swim.

Sirius: Time to learn! *starts teaching you how to swim.* Wendy, example!  
*Wendy does the dog paddle. Ratchet watches with a shake of his head and Sirius smiles. She go up behind him and glomps him. Ratchet goes under and shoots up, picking her up from off his back, and throws her into the water. She bobs up and sticks her tongue out, then screams as he jumps at her.*

Esperanza: I'll try to do it. *does doggie paddle.* Yes! I can do anything! :D

Sirius: *struggling against a love possessed Ratchet.* SOMEONE HELP ME!  
Wendy: *swims up.* Hey Ratchet. *flirtatiously.*  
Sirius: *sees the look in his eye.* That's not good, SWIM AWAY WENDY!  
Wendy: *gets caught as well.*

Esperanza: WHEEEEEEEEEEE! *doggie paddles in circles.*  
Sirius: *currently being kissed like no tomorrow.*  
Wendy: *somehow escaped and swimming like Esperanza right behind her.* WHEEEEEEEEEEE is right!  
Optimus: *giving Ratchet the 'you're dead' look.*

Esperanza: This is fun! :D Oh look, a mermaid!  
Wendy: Where!? I've always wanted to swim with a mermaid!  
Esperanza: Oh no it was a dolphin. But they're still cool, too.  
Wendy: And I also wanted to swim with the dolphins! :D

Sirius: *given in to trying to get away from Ratchet, letting him take her over.*  
Optimus: *standing right behind them.*  
*Sirius' eyes open in shock and she taps Ratchet's shoulder before pointing behind him. Ratchet screamed and let her go, diving under the water. Sirius followed after him.*

Esperanza: Ratchet, don't drown! And Optimus, get away from him before I hurt you! Now go or I'll kick your ass I to gear!

Sirius: *pops up for more air, Ratchet popping up next to her.* Dad! No! *clings to Ratchet.* MY RATCHY!

Esperanza: *pops up from the dolphins.* HE'S MINE TOO! REMEMBER I CAN KICK ASS!  
Wendy: *also pops up from the dolphins.* DON'T HURT MY RATCHY!

the girls: OUR RATCHY! YOU CAN'TTAKE HIM AWAY! *start snarling as we cling to Ratchet.* You no touchy!  
Esperanza: Stay away from- *accidentally slips in a sink hole in the sand.*  
Wendy: Hook line and sinker!

Sirius: Nope, i got her! *dives down and swims after you.*  
Ratchet: *dives under and watches just in case i need help.*

Esperanza: *gets poked by a dolphin and she pokes it back. This goes on for a few seconds.*

Sirius: *rolls eyes and pulls Esperanza up above the water so she can breathe.* I'm not gonna hold you forever. *lets Esperanza go and she starts swimming, kicking her feet under the water to stay afloat.*

Esperanza: That ain't gonna work. I have emailed a dolphin to help me swim. See? *Dolphin pulls up beside of me and I latch on.* Hi-ho, fishy! Swim away! *swims away.*

Sirius: She's going, she's going, she's gone. *Esperanza disappears from sight.*  
Wendy: i wonder when she'll be back.  
Sirius: dolphin steal Esperanza from Ratchet.  
*Ratchet is fuming that Esperanza left him for a dolphin.*  
Sirius: *swims over and drapes arms around his neck.* it's alright Ratchy... *brushes his bare chest, making him shiver.* She'll be back.  
Ratchet: And if she isn't?  
me: I'll never forgive the bitch for leaving you. *kisses his cheek softly.*

Esperanza: *enjoying the waves* Wheeeeeeee! :D Wait, what's that? *notices a dark fin.* O.O SHARK! SWIM DOLPHIN!  
*dolphin does as told and swims off.* I saw a shark in the water! Ratchy, save me! *let's go of dolphin and swims to Ratchet.* I'm too young to be eaten!

Ratchet: *dives under the water and swims under Esperanza. she grabs onto his shoulders in fear and he swims up to everyone.*  
Sirius: I'll take care of the shark. *starts shooting at the shark.* Grrr, I can't get a good shot. *dives under the water.*  
everyone: SIRIUS!  
*after a few minutes, blood starts to trickle out into the water. everyone stares before starting to cry.*  
Sirius: Why's everyone crying?  
everyone: *stares and sees Sirius swimming up with a shark tied to a rope, the shark dead.*

Esperanza: *hugs Sirius.* YOU'RE ALIVE! *starts slapping you.* DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Sirius: *punches Esperanza in the gut.* don't slap me. Next time I'll let the shark eat you.

Esperanza: *after getting punched, sinks under water.* XP  
Wendy: Ouch. That gotta hurt. *helps keep Esperanza above water.* She's out cold.

Sirius: Oops, I forgot I'm stronger than a human. *also helps keep Esperanza above water.* Esperanza isn't even out cold though.  
Esperanza: *whisper.* Hey, I'm trying to get a little attention from Ratchet. Let me tell this lie! *goes back to being unconscious.*

Sirius: *muttered.* Fine.  
*Ratchet swims up and takes Esperanza gently into his arms. He caresses her head softly and doesn't see the smile that forms. He kisses her like in snow white, trying to see if it will wake she up.*

Esperanza: *open eyes.* And my knight in swimming trunks comes to my rescue! *kisses him back.*

Sirius: just be happy I went along with it. *mumbled.*  
Ratchet: I knew she was playing. No human gets knocked out by being punched in the gut.  
Wendy: Plan, failed!

Esperanza: Well, I got the wind knocked outta me. That's a start.

Sirius: Like I said, oops, I forgot I'm stronger than a human.  
Wendy: Ain't that the truth.  
Sirius: Watch it sister.

Esperanza: *kisses Ratchet again.*

*Ratchet snaps out of making sure Sirius and Wendy don't kill each other and kisses you back.*  
Sirius and Wendy: Save some for us Ratchy! *whined.* We love you too.  
*Ratchet chuckled when Esperanza let him pull away and nodded.*

Esperanza: Where's my dolphin? Where she go?

dolphin: *comes up clicking and whistling. her friends pop up too.*  
Sirius: Dolphins!  
Wendy: Cool!

Esperanza: Dolphins for us cause we're cool. Other humans and 'bot holoforms, see you on the flip side suckers!

Sirius: I get this one! *gets onto the female who had stared at me curiously.*  
Wendy: I got this girl! *gets onto the female that had been poking her like no tomorrow.*  
Ratchet: *rolls his eyes and gets onto the only male of the group.*  
Sirius: Esperanza, you're dolphin awaits.

Esperanza: Yay! We got dolphins! *gets mine.* RIDE MY TRUSTY STEED RIDE! *swims over to Sunstreaker and dolphin slaps him with the tail.*  
Sunstreaker: YOWCH!

Sirius: THAT'S HILLARIOUS! SWIM ON MY TRUSTY RIDE, SWIM ON! *swims around Sideswipe before poking him harshly where the sun don't shine.*  
Sideswipe: *a garbled mess of words that should not be repeated, nor do you want to hear.*  
Sirius: it was the dolphin, not me!

Esperanza: XD Poor Sunny!  
Wendy: XD Now let's ride!  
Sideswipe: *stifling giggles.*  
Wendy: That's not what I meant, pervert!

Sirius: Pervert alert! DAMN IT, I RHYMED! (I hate rhyming)  
Wendy: Whatever... SWIM AWAY; SWIM AWAY, SWIM AWAY ALL!  
Ratchet: *chuckles.* I don't understand how I love you 3, you're insane.

Esperanza: I feel tired. Now who wants to throw Sunny's car mode into the water?  
Wendy: I do, I do, I do! :D I love torture! ^_^  
Esperanza: Me too! ^.^

Sirius: Ratchet, would you do the honor?  
Ratchet: The honor would be mine. *smiles evilly.*  
*Ratchet transforms and walks up to Sunny's vehicle mode. Sunny screams as he's picked up and Ratchet spins around before throwing Sunny out to sea.*  
Wendy: Good Ratchy!

Esperanza: And he's outta here! The evil plan worked! Take that Sunny!

Sideswipe: Now why haven't I thought of doing that when he got on my nerves?  
Sirius: because we're the geniuses and you're the idiot.  
Wendy: Oh! She owned you!

Esperanza: Sorry, Sides. But you got told. Burn!

*Ratchet chuckles as he transforms, holoform back on his dolphin.*  
Sirius: *deliberately jumps off her dolphin, but not deliberately gets swept away by the undertow of the current in the water.*  
*Ratchet sees Sirius struggle to stay above water and dives in after her. by this time Sirius hasn't had any air and is just floating, water seeping into her lungs.*

Esperanza: Ratchy, she drowning!  
Wendy: *has a freak attack* AAHHH! DADDY!

*Ratchet surfaces as Optimus turns and realizes what was happening under his nose. Ratchet pulls Sirius onto the sandy beach and starts pumping her chest, trying to get her to breathe again. nothing happens to Sirius.*

Wendy: *starts to cry.*  
Esperanza: *tries to calm her down.* She'll be ok, she'll be ok. Ratchy can help her...

*Ratchet looked at Sirius's face as he continued to pump her chest. he plugged her nose and did mouth to mouth CPR. he started to pump Sirius's chest again. it continued like this for 5 minutes, he wouldn't give up. he blew into her mouth again and when he pulled back she coughed, water coming up. Sirius sat up and coughed up more water, holding her chest.*

Esperanza: She's alive! *choir goes off behind Esperanza.* Gimme hugs! *huggles* ^.^

Sirius: Guys, is that you?  
Wendy: Sis! *hugs me.*  
Ratchet: Thank Primus. *kisses Sirius as he as well hugs her.*

Esperanza: Yeah! Now we can celebrate you being alive and saved.

Sirius: Come here psycho! That's your new name! *glomps Esperanza.*

Esperanza: Can't breathe!

Sirius: Oopsy! *jumps off Esperanza.* Wendy! *pulls her crying form into a hug.* Your Sad now. *notices Ratchet watching.* Ratchy! *tackles him with kisses.* You're Love.

Esperanza: She's just traumatized. I nearly had a heart attack too.

Sirius: Me not traumatized, me serious! You Psycho, Wendy Sad, and Ratchet Love. *turns to Ratchet and kisses him again.*

Esperanza: And you insane

Sirius: YAY!

Esperanza: Holy shit, she turned into me. Ratchet, make her snap outta it!

Sirius: NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! *starts whining how I wanna be Esperanza.*

Esperanza: Cool she wants to be me! Never mind then. /^.^/

Wendy: Then we won't know which one is the real you and Ratchet might accidently love on her thinking she is you when she's really her... I just confused myself.

Esperanza: Don't worry we all get confused. I can be number one and she can be number 2.

Sirius: I'M NUMBER ONE! *starts to struggle as Ratchet holds her back.*  
Wendy: I don't care what Esperanza says, get some sense back into the woman!  
Ratchet: *kisses Sirius, forcing her back against the cool sand. he makes sure no one's looking before forcing a leg in between hers.*

Esperanza and Wendy: Dude, Boss Bot is looking at you!  
Optimus: *glaring holes through Ratchet.*

Sirius: Dad, you better not be looking, it isn't your decision!  
Ratchet: *rolls his eyes and kisses Sirius again.*

Esperanza: He won't quit glaring at you.

Ratchet: Does it look like I care? *not in a rude way because she's one of his lovers, obviously.*  
Wendy: Well at least save some love for me.

Esperanza: I hear the ice cream man! Beat you there! *runs over to see the ice cream man.*

Sirius: hate to admit it, but GOT TO GO RATCHET! *bolts after Esperanza, leaving a grumbling Ratchet.*  
Wendy: HEY! *races after me.*

Esperanza: Ha-ha suckers, I beat you! *takes a chocolate chip ice cream cone.* thank you! I gots my ice cream! ^.^

Sirius and Wendy: 2 chocolate fudge bars each please! *pays.* Yay!

Esperanza: I love chocolate!

Sirius: It's a good thing I don't go insane over chocolate like you or Wendy, Esperanza.

Esperanza: Remember the SpongeBob Episode where they sell chocolate and the one fish follow them screaming chocolate? Just be glad I don't go that crazy over chocolate.

Sirius:... I've never seen SpongeBob in my life. (it's true in real life)

Esperanza: Then you never lived. I was a 90s kid.

Sirius: 2K01. I heard about it, but it sounded stupid, no offense.  
Wendy: SpongeBob is hilarious!  
Sirius: I wouldn't know.

Esperanza It's ok. But 90s kids rule!

THE END!


	2. TFP season 1 part 1

Esperanza: Wanna head over to KO burger?  
Wendy: Why not? I feel like I could eat a horse.  
Esperanza: You better share that horse then. I'm starving! *Esperanza and Wendy walk up right as Jack walks out, talking to his mom. They snicker when he sees a motor cycle and breathes, "I love you".* Esperanza: He's in love with the motorcycle.  
Wendy: *Starts to sing.* Sugar! Oh honey, honey!  
Esperanza: *Laughs.*  
Both: You are my candy girl! : Are you talking to your motor cycle?  
*Jack's head shot up and he started to blabber. Esperanza and Wendy roll their eyes and walk up to the motorcycle.* Wendy: Anyone else feel like you're being watched?  
Esperanza: I dunno. I have a candy bar. Want some? Wendy: You're insane, but I'm serious. *Esperanza and Wendy both here a female voice.* : Come on kids, let's go. Esperanza: GHOSTS! *Jumps in Wendy's arms.* HOLD ME!  
Wendy: No...upper...body...strength! *Accidentally drops me.* Whoopsie!  
Esperanza: Ouch. *Jack suddenly notices them both and recognizes them from school.*  
Jack: Hey Wendy, Esperanza. Esperanza: *Sits up.* Sup! *Lays back down.*  
Wendy: Hola! Jack: Yep, still as crazy as ever I see. *Lights beam on and Jack pulls Esperanza and Wendy onto the motorcycle. The motorcycle suddenly starts up and speeds through two purple cars that start to chase them.* Esperanza and Wendy: WHEEEEEEEEEEE! :D *The female's voice returned.* : You girls are crazy! Esperanza and Wendy: Thanks! :D Jack: They're like that all the time... *Yelps and ducks as the cars start to shoot.*  
*Meanwhile.*  
*Sirius raced against Raf and growled as he beat her.*  
Sirius: You supercharged it again, didn't you?! (Sirius is his baby sitter)  
Raf: Yep, I'm glad you showed me how.  
Sirius: Not me anymore. *With Esperanza, Jack, and Wendy.* Esperanza: Hey, Dick, we driving here!  
Wendy: STOP SHOOTING OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND RIP YOUR DICKS OFF!  
*The voice paid another visit.* : You girls are going to kill yourselves. *The motorcycle stops and orders them off.* : Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down. *Esperanza and Wendy gulp and race off after Jack. Esperanza looks back and sees one of the purple cars chasing after them.* Esperanza: We're being followed!  
Wendy: SHIT!  
Jack: I don't even know her!  
Esperanza and Wendy: THANKS A LOT, JACK!  
Jack: Not you girls, the motorcycle!  
Esperanza and Wendy: Sure you did.  
Jack: *Glares.* *The motorcycle comes out of nowhere, ordering the three on. They start weaving in and out of traffic and a yellow and black Urbana 500 speeds up and helps.*  
*With Sirius and Raf.*  
*Sirius laughed as she finally beat Raf, though she knew he let her. She gasped when Wendy, Jack, Esperanza, and the motorcycle flies over their heads and Raf starts to smile.*  
Raf: Whoa! Esperanza: That. Was. AWESOME! :D  
Wendy: Can we do it again!?  
Jack: O.o WTF? Sirius: Hey Wendy, Hey Esperanza. Esperanza and Wendy: Hey.  
Esperanza: Sup, Raf. Raf: Hey Esperanza.  
*Tires squeal and the purple cars speed down the hill, transforming in midair. Sirius stood there in awe and the motorcycle transformed.*  
Motorcycle: This ends here 'cons. Esperanza: Whoa!  
Wendy: You know what this calls for? *Esperanza and Wendy look at each other with goofy smiles.*  
Both: *Start jumping up and down.* FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! Sirius: *Joins in smiling.*  
*They all gasp as she gets blown back and Sirius looks around. She noticed a manhole lid just lying around, not a man hole in sight. She ran over and lifted it up with both hands.*  
Sirius: Wendy! Get their attention for me!  
Wendy: *Walks over with Esperanza and they start throwing bricks. The robot looks at them and Sirius starts to spin around. She lets the manhole cover fly and it hit the windshield. It broke through and lodged there. The other robot got landed on. Sirius started to help Esperanza and Wendy throw bricks, making sure not to hit the Urbana 500.* Esperanza: Hey! *Starts running the other direction.* DISTRACTION, DISTRACTION! This is fun! Wendy: *Runs after Esperanza, bag filled with bricks.*  
*Sirius looks around and smiles, finding a suitcase... Where does all this shit come from?*  
Sirius: Esperanza! Come get his baggage! *Sirius filled up the suitcase with bricks before starting to throw more of her own bricks. She then remembered something. She took out her baseball bat and looked around. She picked up some rounded concrete chunks as Wendy and Esperanza rushed over. Wendy tossed the concrete circles to Sirius and she hit them with her bat. They pelt the purple robots. Esperanza grabs the suitcase and whistle Wendy over for a minute.* Esperanza: *Notices that the robots are about to shoot.* RUN AWAY!  
*Esperanza and Wendy book it.*  
Wendy: Raf, let's go! Sirius: Leave it to the strong one. *She picks up the suitcase and spins around. She let it go and it goes DING!, right off one's head then DING!, right onto the other's. Sirius then bolts. She yelps as she's grabbed and pulled out. Sirius in the process dropped and stare as the purple robot gets punched to bits. She then yelps as she's picked up by the former motorcycle.* Put me down!  
Motorcycle: You need to come with us.  
Sirius: Awe, Wendy, Esperanza, Raf, I'll see you tomorrow! Esperanza: Ok bye! \^○^/ *Next day.*  
Esperanza: I'm still tired. When I get away from this prison (school) I'll take a nap.  
Wendy: Hey, I see Raf! Hi Raf! Raf: Hey girls!  
*Jack walks up.*  
Jack: Hey, I think we should lay low for a little while... *He notices Sirius walking out of school and to an emergency ambulance.*  
Sirius: What? Oh Raf, your ride's coming. Jack, yours is over there. Wendy and Esperanza, you're with Raf. Unless one of you wants to come with me. Esperanza and Wendy: We go with you. *look at each other.* We stay together. Sirius: *Muttered where no one can hear.* Sorry Ratchet.  
*The ambulance sank a little and Sirius motioned Esperanza and Wendy in. She stepped into the driver's seat.*  
Wendy: Aren't you too young to drive? I'm mean, you aren't 16 yet.  
Sirius: I'm not driving, Ratchet is. Esperanza: What in the who now?  
Wendy: Where? I don't see anyone. Sirius: Meet my guardian; Ratchet say hello to my unrelated sisters Esperanza, and Wendy.  
*Out of nowhere.* : They're crazy like you, aren't they? *The ambulance starts to drive and Wendy freaks.*  
Wendy: The ambulance is like the motorcycle, purple cars, and the yellow and black Urbana 500?!  
Sirius: Not so loud, he tends to get angry at loud things. He's already hit someone in the head with a wrench. Esperanza: Hell no, he hits me I hit him back!  
Wendy: I'm with her on this.  
Esperanza: You got that right! Sirius: I'll be the one hitting you, he can't hurt humans. *Sirius hops out as they're suddenly in a rock wall room, Esperanza and Wendy didn't even see them enter because they weren't paying attention and screaming their heads off. Ratchet transformed once Esperanza and Wendy were out and Sirius followed him to his station. She walked up the stairs and plopped down in front of his optics.* When are you going to teach me about Cybertron and Cybertronians?  
Ratchet: Later, I'm very busy right now.  
*Sirius pouts and looks up when she hears 2 motors.*  
Wendy: Okay Sirius, you're the smart one, who is everyone?  
Sirius: The Urbana 500 is Bumblebee, the motorcycle is Arcee... *A Green bot walks up.* He's Bulkhead, this is Ratchet... *There's pounding and Sirius looks up to see no other than he himself.* And that's Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Esperanza and Wendy: Sweet! They're so cool! Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Quadruple jinx!  
Sirius : -_- Ratchet, excuse them. I'm more controlled then them.  
*Optimus got Esperanza's and Wendy's attention and Sirius noticed Miko was here, great. -_-'* Esperanza: Are we having some sort of party or something?  
Wendy: If we are, then we need to eat all of the sugar we can get!  
Sirius: Did you even listen to what Optimus said?  
Wendy: I did, but I say we need to party!  
*Sirius and Ratchet roll their eyes/optics and turn away from them.*  
Sirius: Ratchet, like I said, sorry that they're loco. Esperanza: Si, me está loco.  
Wendy: She speaks Spanish and yes, I'm with her on that.  
Miko: *Runs over and glomps Wendy and Esperanza.* Esperanza and Wendy: We've been hit! XP Sirius: I don't care, I can speak Cherokee. *She looks at Raf.* Siyo.  
Raf: Hey Si.  
Wendy: A little help?!  
Sirius: Nah, you guys too psycho. *Esperanza shoves Miko off her and Wendy and Miko whines. Ratchet starts cursing human technology.*  
Sirius: What's wrong Ratchet?  
Ratchet: Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online.  
Arcee: If there's any chance Cliff's alive...  
Optimus: Ratchet, open a bridge.  
*Everyone but Ratchet speeds through.*  
Esperanza and Wendy: Whoa! Pretty! Sirius: Lord help us. Esperanza: What was that?  
Wendy: Are they magic? Ratchet: That was a ground bridge.  
Miko: What's a ground bridge.  
Sirius: *Agitated.* A scaled down version of a space bridge.  
Raf: Does it work on humans?  
Ratchet: Naturally, I built it myself. Since we don't have the means of building a space bridge though...  
Jack: You're stuck here, on earth.  
Ratchet: With the likes of you, yes.  
Miko: So you could just bridge me over to Tokyo to see my parents?  
Ratchet: In seconds, in fact I will do so to all 5 of you.  
Wendy: Hey! What about Sirius?!  
Ratchet: She's one of the lucky ones that I can tolerate, you, not so….  
Sirius: You can tolerate Raf, he knows as much as I know on electronics and gets straight As like me. Esperanza: Well don't we feel loved.  
Wendy: Wanna explore? I'm bored.  
Esperanza: Yeah let's go. Maybe there we won't have people who hate us. *We go away to parts unknown.* Sirius: Uh Ratchet, in about 15 seconds something is gonna get broken.  
Ratchet: Make that 12. *12 seconds later.*  
*CRASH!*  
Wendy: Oops.  
Sirius: She's dead. Wendy: Should we run and hide?  
Esperanza: Yes, yes we should. *Both of the girls run away and find a good hiding spot.* *The other 'bots bridge back and Esperanza and Wendy miss an explosion cloud. Miko starts yapping then gets led off by Jack. They find the girls and bring them back. Sirius is next to Arcee as Ratchet's scanning her.*  
Sirius: You're dead. You died a long time ago and are still upright somehow.  
Esperanza: *Whispers.* You think Ratchet will still kill us for breaking that thing?  
Wendy: *Whispers.* I don't know. God I hope not. Sirius: Idiots, I was talking to you.  
*Esperanza and Wendy look up in alarm and run away from Sirius.* Esperanza: Run, run, run as fast as you can!  
Wendy: You can't catch us, we're the gingerbread women! XD *Both of them run around in circles.*  
Miko: XD  
Jack: *Face palm.* Sirius: I'M GONNA KILL 'EM! *Lunges at Wendy, ending in them tumbling over each other.*  
Wendy: I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE!  
Sirius: That's annoying. *Knocks her unconscious.* Now, where'd Esperanza go? Me: O.O Meep. *Runs to Ratchet.* Save me! Ratchet: *Grabs Esperanza.*  
Sirius: Ratchet, give her to me!  
Ratchet: *Picks Sirius up with his other servo.*  
Sirius: Hi Ratchet, but I wanna kill Esperanza! *Pouts.* Esperanza: Never! *Wiggles out of Ratchet's hand and climbs to his face.* He'll never let you get me...Right? Ratchet: It's tempting, if you would stop climbing all over me I probably won't.  
Sirius: Ha, he lets me climb all over him whenever I want. Esperanza: *Sticks tongue out at Sirius.* Why you be so mean, Ratchy? Sirius: Ratchy?! He's gonna kill you himself now.  
Ratchet: *Anger at its climax. Everyone watches as he takes Esperanza by the scruff of her shirt.* I am not Ratchy, I am Ratchet. *He drops Esperanza and she's lucky to be caught by Bumblebee.* Sirius: *Sticks tongue out and carefully climbs up to Ratchet's shoulder and plops down.* Ratch only likes to be called Ratchet or Ratch. *Sirius pets his shoulder and he looks at her.*  
Ratchet: I'm not a Cybercat.  
Sirius: Nope, you're an Autobot. Esperanza: Okay then. *Walks over to Wendy when Bumblebee puts her down.* Hey Wendy, CHOCOLATE!  
Wendy: *Shoots up.* WHERE!? *Sees no chocolate.* Hey... :(  
Sirius: You guys are insane. Esperanza and Wendy: Of course we are.  
Wendy: *Punches Esperanza.*  
Esperanza: Ow! What was that for?  
Wendy: For lying to me about the chocolate.  
Esperanza: :P Sirius: I'm getting a headache.  
Ratchet: How do you think I feel?  
Sirius: Not my fault Optimus forced me to stay here while I was on my insane strike. *The sensor goes off.*  
Esperanza: The fuck was that?  
Wendy: WE'RE GONNA DIE! Sirius: You two, shut the fuck up before I weld your mouths shut... SHIT! I acted like Ratchet. Esperanza and Wendy: O.O Meep! *Hide behind Optimus' pede.* Save us!  
Optimus: *Picks us up.* Sirius will not hurt you. Sirius: After I learned something strange yesterday, yes, I will not at your order. Esperanza: What?  
Sirius: Don't tell her! She'll never stop talking about it! Wendy: What was that noise? Sirius: Oh that?...  
: PRIME!  
Sirius: That was Agent Fowler.  
Fowler: Good day Pax, but as for you Optimus, why are there 5 more humans here?!  
Wendy: Pax isn't your last name? Esperanza: Um, she told us to come with her. *Points to Sirius.* Don't blame me!  
Wendy: I'm with her on this. Don't blame us! Sirius: It was orders from Optimus that you come, I was just telling you what needed to happen. Fowler, do not yell at Optimus or so help me I will come down there and kick your ass into the next dimension then follow you bitch all the way there and whip your mother fucking ass! Esperanza: This chick has anger issues.  
Wendy: You're telling me.  
Sirius: I would tell you why I said that, but I'd rather not because you 2 would go insane. Esperanza and Wendy: But we are insane! :D Sirius: You won't make it out of this base alive. *Pulls out a gun for emphasis.*  
Ratchet: How did I not detect that while you were inside me?  
Sirius: You didn't pat me down. Wendy: She was inside of him? *Both of the girls laugh our asses off.*  
*Sirius glares holes into the 2.* Sirius: I'll kill them one day. *Fires off a warning shot that scares the shit out of the 2 laughing girls.* If you don't shut your mouths up I'll blow holes in your brain, you don't want that do you?  
Optimus: What do they mean by inside of Ratchet?  
Sirius: They're being perverts when I meant inside Ratchet's alt mode. But Wendy, you were inside him too. How did it feel?  
Ratchet: I would prefer you wouldn't talk like that.  
Sirius: Hold on, I wanna here what she has to say. Wendy: OFF TO NEVERLAND! *Runs around Optimus' pedes.*  
Esperanza: We had sugar before we came here. Sirius: That would explain why she's running around Da-Optimus' pedes. Now, knock some sense into her so I can get a real answer. Esperanza: Sure thing! *Walks over to Wendy who's still running.*  
Wendy: I CAN DO ANYTHING! *Falls on face when Esperanza sticks a leg out in front of her.*  
Esperanza: Problem solved. Sirius: Okay Wendy, listen up good.  
Wendy: I'm listening. *Rubs face and gives Esperanza a quick glare.*  
Sirius: Wendy, you were inside Ratchet too. How did it feel? Wendy: Pretty natural. AND IT WAS SO COOL! :D Sirius: So she acts like a pervert to me, but not to herself. How ironic.  
Esperanza: Hey, you were gonna say something instead of Optimus, what was it?  
Sirius: *Quickly.* Nothing! Esperanza: Now what do we do? Fowler: You five are coming with me!  
*Everyone jumps, having forgotten he was in the base.*  
Sirius: Don't bet on it...  
Optimus: Agent Fowler, they are safer with us watching over them than being in one of your confines. Esperanza: I wanna stay here. This is an opportunity of a lifetime! Wendy: Hell yeah! We staying! Sirius: I knew you fuckers would say that. Esperanza: So now what? You gonna try to take us away now, Fowler? Huh, old man? *Sirius jumps off Ratchet's shoulder and snarls at Fowler. He backs up and Sirius charges him. He screams and runs into the elevator. Sirius snickers.* Esperanza: *Whispers.* I think she's a wild animal.  
Wendy: *Whispers.* Me too. Sirius: It's really hard for me to keep it a secret Optimus...  
Optimus: Very well.  
Sirius: I'm his daughter, biologically. I've got predacon coding. Esperanza: Cool! Miko, time to start pestering!  
Wendy: Pass the popcorn. Sirius: Shit the fuckers out your ass as fast as you can, bitch's going in hot, fuck up the night!  
*Starts running from a pissed off Miko and Esperanza.* Esperanza: And I thought Fowler was mean.  
Wendy: Is there any sort of Decepticon activities going on? *Walks over to Ratchet.* Sirius: *Zips past and scrambles up Ratchet's leg faster than anyone could think possible. Sirius scrambled around his back and into a crevice in his chassis plating.* HIDE ME! The bitch is gonna kill me! Esperanza: Nah, I'm not gonna kill you. I just like chasing people. Sirius: I'm talkin' 'bout Miko! *shrinks deeper against Ratchet and starts shaking in fear.* Esperanza: Miko, don't kill her. You can chase her around for my amusement, but you can't kill her.  
Wendy: Ratchet, you're rude. You didn't even answer my question. Ratchet: That's because-Yipes!-someone won't stop moving under my plating!  
Sirius: Not my fault, Miko's gonna kill me!  
Ratchet: Well, there is no activity at the moment, Wendy.  
Miko: Let me kill her!  
Sirius: Ratchet, so help me I will break the most needed tool in the med-bay if you give me to her! Esperanza: Well isn't she a little ray of sunshine?  
Wendy: Ok, I wanted to see you guys kick some Decepticon ass! *Sirius poked her head out and scrambled up to Ratchet's shoulder plating. She hid against his neck and started to shake in fear as Miko snarled from the platform. Ratchet snarled at her and she backed down.*  
Ratchet: Wendy, even if there was activity, you wouldn't be able to go. *He turns to me.* Sirius, you're going to be fine.  
Sirius: Yeah right! That fucker will be after my ass as soon as I'm set on the bitch's territory which is called ground! Esperanza: If you want me to take care of Miko, then I will. Miko, LOOK OUT HERE I COME! *Runs to Miko and belly flops on her.*  
Miko: *Squashed.*  
Wendy: *Laughing her ass off.* XD And Damn I was hoping to see you guys kick ass! Sirius: Thanks Esperanza! And Wendy, no going out on the fucking battle ground! If you do I will whip your ass! Esperanza: Your welcome! This is fun! :D  
Miko: *Still squashed.*  
Jack: I think you killed her.  
Esperanza: Whoopsie!  
Wendy: Whatever. Sirius: I need a nap, they're driving me insane. *Curls up next to Ratchet's helm and falls asleep.*  
Ratchet: I wonder how I got stuck like this. *Note the sarcasm.* *Couple days later.*  
*Sirius watches as the other humans come in with Bulkhead and Bumblebee from her perch on Ratchet's shoulder.*  
Ratchet: When your spark reaches the blue zone, your censor will go off. Then you must return to base.  
Jack: Hey Arcee, I didn't expect a car pool.  
Arcee: It's my turn for exploration duty.  
Jack: It's A nice day out, I would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors. Arcee: Arctic exploration.  
Jack: Indoors' where it's warm.  
Raf: The arctic, I've always wanted to see snow.  
Sirius: Me too! Esperanza: Ugh...snow. *Shivers at the thought.* I hate snow.  
Wendy: The only way I will walk in snow is if we have a snowball fight or building a snowman.  
Miko: How can you not like snow?  
Esperanza: I have a personal vendetta against the snow. I don't wanna talk about it.  
Wendy: I just like hitting people with snow. It's fun! :D Optimus: I would like to invite you along Rafael, Sirius, but the temperatures are too cold, even for we Autobots.  
Sirius: We understand Dad. Jack, I may live under that house as your adoptive sister, but I am NOT calling Dad Optimus just because I'm supposed to call June Mom, she's not my real mom. Optimus is my real dad though.  
*Optimus and Arcee leave and Sirius yelps as sparks fly.*  
Ratchet: By the Allspark.  
Sirius: Not good. Esperanza: So...now what?  
Raf: Wanna play arctic exploration with me?  
Esperanza and Wendy: Sure beans! *Start walking into the harsh wind.*  
Raf: Temperature subzero and dropping!  
Esperanza: The wind is too strong! *Start sliding backwards.* Wheeeeeeee! :D  
Raf: O.o  
*Wendy and Esperanza start doing the SpongeBob Krusty Krab pizza thing then a noise was heard.*  
Wendy: What was that? Raf: *Yelps as he trips over something. He stares at the metal sphere being.* The Autobots didn't say anything about pets. Esperanza: He's adorable!  
Wendy: Yeah! Raf: *Picks up a bolt.* Wanna play fetch? *The scraplet runs around.* Ha-ha, go get it!  
*Scraplet runs after bolt and eats it.*  
Wendy: No, don't eat that, you'll choke!  
Raf: Or not. Esperanza: This thing is giving me the creeps. *Watches as Raf picks up the creature.* Let's show it to the bots.  
Wendy: Yeah, what's the worst that can happen? Sirius: *Helping Ratchet with circuitry boarding.* What could've caused this?  
Bulkhead: *After lights flicker.* Or that?  
Ratchet: Might be the main grid, let's hope it isn't a sub-stellular malfunction.  
Raf: Hey guys, look what we found.  
Sirius: We're a little busy, Raf-AHHHHH! *Scrambles up Ratchet as fast as a lightning bolt and the bots quickly jump back.*  
Bulkhead: Scraplet, SCRAPLET! Wendy: *Laughs her ass off and then screams when guns are pointed at her, Esperanza, and Raf.* Don't shoot me!  
Esperanza: Whoa! Do not fire! Innocent humans here!  
Miko: Hey, hey! *Gets in front of Raf with Jack.*  
Jack: What's the matter with you guys? Sirius: A scraplet is the most deadliest vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron! They're deadly to Cybertronians! Esperanza: So that's where the bad vibe was coming from.  
Wendy: Why are the cute ones always the bad ones? Sirius: *Comes up with crowbar.* Set it down so I can kill it, Raf.  
Raf: Awe, he wouldn't hurt anything.  
*The scraplet awakens and goes for 'Bee. I try and hit it, but it jumps out of the way. 'Bee knocks it off him as it starts eating him and it lands on me.*  
Sirius: Get off me so I can kill you! *Seriously pissed right now. Sirius yelps as it starts eating her. A blaster activates from her hand and she uses it, knowing to ask questions later. The scraplet falls dead.* Esperanza and Wendy: Whoa! Epic! And scary. Jinx!  
Jack: Don't start! Sirius: Uh Ratchet, why did the scraplet start to eat me and why do I have a blaster?  
Ratchet: Because, you are a techno organic, born a Cybertronian and transformed to a human. You have your father's blaster and the scraplet ate you because you have cords, cables, and wires as well as veins. Your bones are made out of Cybertronian metal, so you are as vulnerable as me or any other Cybertronian.  
Sirius: Well shit all the fuckers out my ass and have them call me Bitch Momma. Esperanza: Ok so Sirius is a freaky techno organic. Awesome!  
Wendy: Man I wish was someone that cool. Right now I'm stuck camping out with her at her house.  
Raf: Don't you have any parents?  
Wendy: I'd rather not talk about it.  
Esperanza: Seriously, don't talk about it. She'll break down into tears. Sirius: Raf, come her. *Raf walks over to me.* Let's put it like this, anyone talks about it, I kill them. Not you though, you I just wouldn't teach any technological knowledge for a week. And by 'my house' she means the house beside Jack's which I use as my own since June is my adoptive mom, but I refuse to call her mother. But anyhow, let's just let it be. Besides, maybe I can get my dad to adopt her or something off of those terms. Wendy: You will! Thank you! *Gives Sirius the biggest squeeze hug ever.*  
Esperanza: She wasn't that excited since I let her stay with me. Sirius: Wendy, if you don't let me breathe I'll shoot you to a millennia of pieces! *About to suffocate.* Wendy: I sowwy. Sirius: Thank you, now, perhaps we could find out how the scraplets got in.  
Jack: Wait, scraplets?  
Sirius: With scraplets there is never just one….  
Ratchet: …And I fear I know how they got in here.  
*He picks Sirius, Esperanza, and Wendy up, taking us down the hall and into a room.*  
Ratchet: It's a trap, a scraplet trap.  
Bulkhead: Uh, an empty scraplet trap.  
Sirius: Probably launched into space eons ago, only to crash land in the arctic, where the freezing temperatures kept the scraplets in stasis.  
Jack: And we brought the thaw.  
Miko: Now the Scraplets are awake and ready to brunch.  
Wendy: So, how many we talking about?  
Sirius: Thousands, millions even. Esperanza: *Standing close to Ratchet's helm.* I'm guessing we have to play exterminator for a while.  
Wendy: Don't worry. I'm not afraid to squash I little bug. I squashed Miko. Sirius: I'll shoot the bitches if they try to eat me or Ratchet.  
Bulkhead: Thanks for sharing the love.  
Sirius: He's my guardian, not you. And another thing, he ain't got no blasters fucker.  
Miko: Hey! Shut the trap!  
Sirius: I can have Ratchet squish you.  
*Ratchet stomps his pede threateningly and Sirius giggled and hugged his helm, she's on his other shoulder than Esperanza.* Esperanza: Don't worry Bulky. I can try to help defend you guys. You too, Bee.  
Wendy: I wanna help protect Bulk. Ranza can get Bee.  
Raf: Ranza?  
Esperanza: It's a nickname. You guys can call me it if you want. Sirius: Like mine is Si.  
Miko: Hi is.  
Sirius: Can I blaster her to a millennia of pieces? *Activates blaster.*  
Bulkhead: NO!  
Sirius: Just a question.  
Ratchet: *After a failed attempt to call Optimus.* The scraplets have gotten into the comm. link system. That's only a sign that the scraplet infestation is well under way.  
Bulkhead: I say we bug out of here and let the scraplets keep it!  
Sirius: Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge up and running Optimus and Arcee will perish in the arctic.  
Miko: Bulkhead, you never run!  
Bulkhead: Miko, you haven't seen what these things can do! I have. They go for the juicy insides first, fuse after fuse, circuit after circuit, until nothing's left, not even your optics.  
Sirius: Hello! Techno organic right here! I can have that happen to me!  
Raf: Let us help, we're not made of metal.  
Sirius: No one's listening to me.  
Ratchet: Normally I find your fleshiness your least engaging quality, but it would prove as an advantage in this circumstance... Very well.  
Jack: Okay, we'll team up. Two humans per bot. I'll stay and watch your back as you work on the bridge.  
Sirius: And I'll help since I know tons on circuitry and that he's my guardian. The rest of you will go on a bug hunt. Teams: Miko, Bulkhead, and Wendy. Bumblebee, Raf, and Esperanza. Ratchet, Jack, and Sirius.  
Esperanza: Raf, you'll have to translate for me. Sorry, Bee I just can't understand you. Sirius: Alright. Come on Ratchet, gotta fix that bridge. *Everyone else walks out as Jack stands guard.* Wendy: This is insane, we get to be a guardian of the giant robot!  
Miko: Yeah!  
Bulkhead: Raf found the first one here, right? *Screams like a little girl when the lights go out then flicker back on.*  
Miko: Did you just scream like a little girl  
Bulkhead: No... Maybe... Look, can we talk about this later?  
*Both Miko and Wendy shrug and walk forward.*  
Bulkhead: *screams as there's tapping and shoots the ceiling. Pipes and cables fall and Bulkhead screams and struggles.*  
Miko: I wish I hadn't had seen that.  
Wendy: Me neither. Bulkhead, you're fine, it's just a bunch of cables.  
Bulkhead: Oh right, cables. *He pulls one down and Scraplets start falling.* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *With Esperanza, Raf, and Bee.*  
Raf: Don't these things ever start eating?  
Esperanza: The vent! *Points at a chewed up vent.*  
'Bee: *He pulls the vent back and aims as Esperanza and Raf get in position. There's nothing. There is then grinding and they look behind themselves to see Scraplets coming out of a ground vent. 'Bee starts shooting rapidly and Esperanza and Raf try to defend him.*  
*With Sirius, Ratchet, and Jack.*  
Jack: How's it going over there?  
Sirius: We've repaired the damaged conductors, and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receive power! I hate the fucking scraplets!  
*After a few minutes.*  
Jack: Whoa! They can fly?! You never said they could fly!  
*Sirius and Ratchet look and yelp as scraplets attack. I start shooting them off both me and Ratchet as Jack helps Ratchet.*  
Ratchet: Jack, fire extinguisher!  
*Jack sprays us both down and Sirius coughed. She looked over herself and winced, crawling over to Ratchet and shaking in fear. Her leg was almost chewed off, wires, cables, and cords sparking. Ratchet looked down at her and took her up, holding her closely, muttering something about failing.*  
Bulkhead: Ratchet, get the patch kit, we're leaking energon like-whoa!  
*He saw Sirius, of course he would say that. Wait, that's also because of the scraplets that are coming in. Sirius yelped as she was subspaced and whimpered as she huddled into a ball.* Esperanza: THEY'RE LIKE HORNETS! *Had noticed Sirius.* I'LL KILL THE LITTLE FUCKERS! *Starts to hit the scraplets.*  
Wendy: KILL THEM! KILL THEM WITH FIRE!  
Jack, Miko and Raf: O.o The fuck? Wendy: They would explode, right? *Continues the attack. The scraplets are soon beat.*  
*Ratchet unsubspaces me and I whimper.*  
Wendy: Fuck girl, you look like shit!  
Sirius: If I wasn't sparking or in pain I would blast you to a million pieces! *Winces.*  
Jack: Did we get them all?  
*Grinding.*  
Ratchet: Hardly, those were just scouts.  
'Bee: Awe man!  
Sirius: In my words, shit.  
Bulkhead: So the rest of them know we're in here?  
Ratchet: And if we allow us to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We must get the ground bridge operational.  
Sirius: That sucks, for all we know there could be a breech in the energon fuel line. Ratchet: *His optics beam and he looks down at Sirius.* That's it! Sirius, you're a genius! *He picks Sirius up and kisses her.*  
Wendy: Is it just me or is that awkward?  
*Ratchet sets Sirius down and Bulkhead speaks up.*  
Bulkhead: Yeah, and if one of us wasn't breeching we could go over there and fix it.  
Jack: Where do we find it?  
Raf: And how do we fix it?  
*Ratchet starts to explain and Sirius starts to nod off. Wendy notices and pinches her. She yelps.*  
Wendy: Stay awake! You could never come back if you do fall asleep!  
Sirius: Note taken. *Rubs her sore arm with her barely attached other hand. The humans all then leave, leaving the Cybertronians/techno organic there.*  
Bulkhead: So, if... *He looks at Sirius.* When, we get the ground bridge up, we send the creepy crawlies out and let our bots in.  
Ratchet: Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat, if we let them in first the scraplets will have no reason to leave. We'll need bait.  
Bulkhead: Bait! Where are we going to get bait at?! The scraplets have already helped themselves to everything in here!  
*Sirius whimpers as she hears the scraplets and Ratchet subspaces her. Moments later she gets jolted and winces. After a few minutes she's unsubspaced and looks to see Optimus and Arcee home, the scraplets gone.* Esperanza: Optimus, is Arcee gonna be ok?  
Wendy: Yeah, and will everyone else be ok? Sirius: How do you think I feel?  
*Everyone looks at Sirius in Ratchet's servo and Optimus nearly glitches.*  
Sirius: That's right bitches, you aren't this fucking shitty looking. Esperanza: You look like shit. Should we send you to a hospital? Ratchet: Absolutely not!  
Wendy: And why is that lover boy?  
Ratchet: *Ignoring the nickname.* If she is sent to the hospital she will be untreated, they don't know what to do with a techno organic! And I can very well take care of her! Esperanza: Aw, Ratchet has a crush! Ratchet has a crush!  
Wendy: Aw! Sirius: Consider yourself dead as soon as I'm fixed up.  
*Raf saw the gleam in my eye.*  
Raf: Guys, she's not kidding. Esperanza: I'll be hiding with Optimus.  
Wendy: Me too. Sirius: I'll have you know that's the only thing keeping me from actually killing you, considering he's my dad. Oh-OWWW! Shit Ratchet, that hurt! Humans have sensory systems too you know! That means that they can feel PAIN! OWWWW!  
Ratchet: Then perhaps you should stop moving. Until I can get the holoforms for the rest of us completed you'll have to deal with me doing this the way I am.  
Sirius: And pervert activation in 3. 2. 1. Esperanza: Wow, dude. Just wow.  
Wendy: *On the floor laughing.* Sirius: *Face palms as Ratchet works on my other arm.* Ratchet, do me a favor and weld your mouth shut. And if you won't do that, then just shut up. OWWWW! Fuck you Ratchet! SHIT! Esperanza: And I thought we were bad at cussing.  
Wendy: Me too. Sirius: Good, they didn't take that the wrong way. Esperanza: I'm too tired to start that. Scraplets are evil. Sirius: Wendy, say it while you can.  
Wendy: Ratchet and Sirius sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes the baby in the baby carriage!  
Sirius: She's lucky I let her do that. OWWWW! SHIT Ratchet, tell me you're almost done!  
Ratchet: I am, just let me finish this wire.  
Sirius: Okay, well, as I was going to say until I was painfully interrupted, Dad, can you adopt Wendy? Wendy: Yeah, please? I don't have any parents and I've been staying with Ranza ever since. Please? *Gives him the puppy dog eyes.* Optimus: I do not see the harm in that. Sirius: Now I can have a sister! Wendy: Yay! *Sirius and Wendy hug.* Ratchet: It's strange how they start bickering then get along with each other. Sirius: *Pulling back.* And you start grumbling, then kiss me, then grumble again. I call that strange. Wendy: Lover boy! *Starts running around saying Ratchet's a lover boy.* Sirius: Miko... Miko: She's gonna kill me! *Runs away with the candy.* Wendy: GIVE ME MY CANDY OR MY DAD WILL SQUISH YOUR SORRY ASS FOR TAKING IT! Esperanza: Give her the candy before she murders you, Miko. Sirius: Miko, you have your warning... *Miko speeds past me and I snatch the candy.* Here girl, come here. Wendy: *Races up.* Sirius: Sit. *She sits and Sirius drops the bag in her lap.* Now take the candy and your sorry ass away to eat your shit in piece. *Watches as she races off and shakes head.* Girls and candy, I'll never understand. Raf: But you're a girl. Sirius: Tomboy. Esperanza: Wendy, share the candy! *Wendy walks over with the candy and they start eating it.* Wendy: Now we can have a sugar rush and see if we can make Ratchet go nuts! :D Esperanza: Yeah, it can be like that time we got all sugar high at my grandparents' house and we went crazy. I'm still wondering how I ended up in that tree. Miko: What happened that night? *Esperanza and Wendy look at each other then back to Miko.* Esperanza and Wendy: What happens at Grand folk's house stays at Grand folk's house. *Continue to eat candy.* Sirius: *Looks at Ratchet.* You can squish them when you wish. They will make you go insane. One time they ate that much candy and I was getting so enraged that I ripped a big knot of my hair out. Turns out my hair grows quickly though so it was back before school started. But still, squish them as soon as they start going insane. Esperanza: We won't be annoying. Right now, I feel sleepy. *Drops to the floor out cold.* Raf: O.o Where did Wendy go? Miko: Up there. *Points to Wendy sleeping on the stairs upside down.* Sirius: Now's the chance to get revenge. *Smirks evilly.* Jack: What are you up to? Sirius: *Pushes in a container, that's at least 1 ton.* Oh, nothing. *Sirius walks up the stairs and grabs Wendy and tosses her in the container. She then grabs Esperanza and does the same.* Wait until they wake up. Wendy: Where am I-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Esperanza: Quiet, try'na sleep. Wendy: We're inside of a container and all you want to do is sleep!? I'm freaking out here! Esperanza: Calm down chica. I know what to do here. *Sings a high note that shattered the glass.* That should do it! Wendy: Freedom! *Runs away.* Sirius: Damn it... Wait, apparently you don't notice the SNAKES around you. Esperanza and Wendy: O.O AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *Run away behind Optimus.* SAVE US! Sirius: *Laughing ass off.* Chickens, they're not poisonous. Raf: Where did you get them anyways? Sirius: oh, I have my ways. Miko: *Hiding behind Bulkhead.* Esperanza: *Peeks out from Optimus' pede.* I don't care. I HATE snakes with a passion! Wendy: *From behind Optimus' pede.* Me too! Sirius: Esperanza, he's not your dad, so get the fuck out from behind him. Ratchet: Someone's territorial. Sirius: Fuck you Ratchet. Esperanza: O.O BUMBLEBEE! *Hides behind him.* Wendy: HAHAHAHAHA! Esperanza, did you hear what Sirius said to Ratchet?! Esperanza: *Pokes head out from Bumblebee's foot* She said what now? *Laughing her ass off.* COMEDY GOLD! Sirius: Shit... I'm gonna die. Esperanza: You said it not me! Sirius: Primus fuck them all. *Next day.* Sirius: *watches as the humans drive in and Jack walks up to her on the platform, getting her attention as she roosted on Ratchet's shoulder. he's been clingy since that scraplet infestation.* What's got you all scared? Jack: Mom's panicking on where you are. Sirius: Screw her! Tell her you found a note that says, "Dear Miss Darby, go fuck yourself then fall off a cliff. Sincerely, Sirius Pax." Optimus: Change that last bit to Prime. Sirius: Get that Jack? Jack: Got it, but I'm not going to like this. Esperanza: Hey Wendy, where are you? Wendy: *Hanging off the rafters.* Up here! Esperanza: What are you doing? Wendy: Oh you know just hanging around. This is fun! :D Esperanza: It's not fun up there without me! Im'ma coming up! *Manages to get up there with Wendy.* Wow, this is fun! :D Sirius: I almost broke my skull up there when Ratchet scared me. He made me fall and I was lucky he caught me. Ratchet: I said sorry. Sirius: You didn't mean it. Esperanza: We won't fall! I'm more careful than she is! Wendy: Yeah sure. Miko: *Running in.* BOOO! Ratchet: *Catches a falling Wendy.* Wendy: THAT WAS AWESOME! Esperanza: Nice catch! Now catch me! *Falls and Ratchet catches her.* Sirius: I think some people like you, Ratchet. Wendy: You want to fuck him. Sirius: Shut up or I'll kick your ass to Cybertron and back. Wendy: All I was doing was having some fun. Esperanza: Yeah, c'mon we can fall again. *They both go back up to the rafters and then fall. Ratchet catches them.* Sirius: They're gonna have you doing that all day-AHHHH! *She falls off his shoulder as the base gets a call, setting off an alarm that scares her, that's why she falls. Ratchet spins around and catches her before getting the comm. open.* Optimus: This is Autobot outpost omega one, who are we speaking too? : It's been a long time since I've heard from Autobots. Bulkhead: Jackie, is that you? Wheeljack: Bulkhead, that you? What's with all the security around here? Bulkhead: This rock we're sitting on is crawling with 'cons. Optimus: I have heard of this Wheeljack, can you verify his voice? Bulkhead: He's one hundred percent the real deal. Optimus: Wheeljack, we will send you landing coordinates. Wheeljack: Got it. Bulkhead: See you when you land, buddy. I'll make sure you get a real welcome! Sirius: Tell me no one else is calling today. *Rubs sore head.* My head's pounding; you need to turn the volume down on that thing. Wendy: Nice catch Ratchet, I was sure she was gonna die. Sirius: You're gonna die as soon as I feel like killing my only sister. 'Bee: Awe, you always forget to talk about me. Sirius: Oh yeah, 'Bee's Optimus' adoptive son, so, he's our brother. Wendy: Yes I get an older brother I never had. *Next day.* *Sirius sighed as she watched Bulkhead pace around from Ratchet's shoulder. She jolted when Ratchet asked for her assistance and smiled. She slid down his arm and onto the system. She then proceeded to help with modifications. Sirius lifted her head when the humans came in and looked to Ratchet to see him looking from her to Esperanza and Wendy. What's with him? Sirius giggled as Ratchet shooed her back to work and she looked up at him to notice him glancing from her to Esperanza to Wendy again. Man, he must have a glitch in his system.* Esperanza: When's Wheeljack gonna be here? Wendy: I dunno. *Sirius looks up when the screen pops on and turns to Esperanza and Wendy.* Sirius: He's approaching the landing coordinates now. Jack: So he has to land half way around the world and then we bridge him here? Optimus: As a precaution, we cannot allow the Decepticons to know where our base is in case they are tracking him. Esperanza: Smart thinking! Wendy: Why do the Decepticons always have to be creeps? Always watching us. Esperanza: I dunno. But they're gonna get their asses whipped if they mess with them. Ratchet: That reminds me... *He opens the bridge and lets the other through to get Wheeljack.* Arcee said something about brick throwing and a, manhole cover was it?, getting lodged into a drone's window shield. Sirius: Me, Wendy, and Esperanza through the bricks. I lodged the manhole cover and threw the suitcase as well. Wendy: Where did the suitcase come from? Esperanza: I have no idea. What do you think Sirius? Sirius: Dumpster diver found it then left it as he was chased by cops. That's my guess. I still don't know how we found that many bricks there though, or the manhole cover that didn't have a manhole to pair up with. Wendy: You make things sound so dirty. Sirius: One more word and I'll kick your ass into a pile of dog shit. Ratchet: *Picks me up.* I think you've had enough threats for one day. Raf: Nah, she uses way more, and lower ones. Vince bullied me and flirted with her when he found us at the park and she said some horrible things as well as did horrible things to him. Sirius: Cracked his skull, broke his arm, broke his leg, and fractured ribs. And said, 'You motherfucker shithead that came out of your mother's ass, I will personally ground you into shit then rearrange you to look like a bitch's ass. *Sirius smirked proudly.* Esperanza: AWESOME! That guy nearly raped the both of us if it wasn't for me. Miko: What did you do? Esperanza: *Smirks.* I hit him with a frying pan where the sun don't shine. Then I used it twice on his head and she punched him in the gut. Then we both threw him in a ditch. Wendy: I was half asleep. He punched me on the head numerous times. I think he was drunk or something. Sirius: He was drunk when he messed with me and Raf. I'll kill him the next time he's drunk and flirts with me. *Sirius noticed Ratchet's optics were red and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He shook his helm and his optics went back to blue. Strange.* Esperanza: We're with you, Sirius. Wendy: Hell yes! *Ground bridge opens.* Oh they're here! Sirius: Whipdie motherfucking do da day. Esperanza: Wheeljack looks so cool!  
Wendy: Those scars on his mouth make him look scary. And I have a bad feeling like with the scraplets. Sirius: Imposter. Everyone, I'm serious, that there is not Wheeljack.  
*Everyone ignores me except for Wendy.*  
Sirius: Ignored again.  
Wendy: I agree with you! *Irritated.*  
Sirius: I know you do, but everyone else is ignoring the fact that the Wheeljack here is an imposter. Esperanza: He doesn't look amused.  
Wheeljack: -_-  
Wendy: I'm gonna go this way. *Walks in the different direction.* Sirius: *Everyone watches as she whimpers as she looks at Wheeljack and bolts to Ratchet. She scrambled up his armor and hid in a crevice in his chassis armor.* He's gonna kill us!  
Ratchet: Sirius, don't be a fool.  
Sirius: You'll all regret not listening to my warning!  
Wheeljack: Offensive, hey how 'bout a tour?  
Miko: Tour starts now. Wendy: Ratchet, my sister is right! I had a bad feeling about the scraplets and I have a bad feeling about him. I don't want to make the same mistake twice.  
Esperanza: LISTEN TO US YOU BIG TOASTER! Ratchet: Did you just call me a..  
Sirius: Ratchet, don't do it! But we're right, we got the same feeling with the scraplet. That's not the real Wheeljack, it's an imposter. Esperanza: I sorta meant the toaster thing cause you're a hothead. But believe us.  
Ratchet: *Growls.*  
Wheeljack: Believe what?  
Esperanza: O.O Sirius: Oh, a little secret, only us four can know... AHHHH! *Wheeljack snatched Sirius up and she squirmed.* I TOLD YOU HE WAS AN IMPOSTER!  
Makeshift: Good guess.  
Ratchet: *Snarling.* I will NOT fail my charge again. *He starts forward, but Sirius whimpers as she's squeezed.*  
Makeshift: Stay back, our I'll squeeze her to a pulp. *Sirius activates her blasters and aim them at him.* Hmmm... Lord Megatron will be pleased to have you as a pet. Wendy: Leave my sister alone! *Runs over and hits his leg repeatedly.*  
Makeshift: -_- This is pathetic.  
Wendy: Jackass! Sirius: You motherfucking bitch from hell! My sister is not pathetic! Now set me the fuck down before I kick your ass and ground you into shit! *Makeshift flinches... Sirius thinks she scared him.* *Evil smiles.* Wendy: That's right sis! Kick his giant no good ass! *Gets picked up by Makeshift.* Shit.  
Esperanza: Not good. Sirius: WENDY YOU IDIOT!  
Makeshift: You! *Motions to Ratchet.* If you want your babes to live, I suggest you open that bridge!  
Sirius, Esperanza, and Wendy: WE ARE NOT HIS!  
Makeshift: My bad, the flirting really does make it look like it though. Esperanza: :P  
Wendy: If only I could kick your tin ass! *Gets squeezed as well as Sirius.*  
Esperanza: Stop it, you're choking them!  
Ratchet: *Looking like he wants to murder Makeshift.*  
Makeshift: OPEN IT! *Ratchet give Sirius and Wendy a soft look before opening the bridge.*  
Wendy: Dickhead, don't do it! Sirius: Ratchet, you fucker! You're too gullible! *Sirius and Wendy yelp as they're suddenly let go and they flew forward.*  
*Ratchet moves faster than anyone thought he could and caught Sirius and Wendy. He looked down at them softly then set them down. The girls watch as he passes the real Wheeljack and up to Makeshift. He gives punch after punch before picking the girls up and stomping to his station in anger.* Wendy: Are you a softy for us? Esperanza: Apparently so. And now, KICK HIS METAL ASS, RATCHET!  
Wendy: YEAH, FIGHT! KNOCK HIS SCREWS LOOSE! *He sets them down on the panel of his station and walks back to Makeshift. Sirius smiles as Ratchet kicks his ass to Cybertron and back. Wheeljack and Bulkhead get rid of him and Sirius smiles up at Ratchet as he walks to the 3.*  
Sirius: My hero! *She races up his arm plating and kisses his cheek.* Wendy: My hero too! *Hugs his face.* *Optimus watches with a roll of his optics as the rest of the 'bots laugh at Ratchet. Ratchet looks at Sirius and Wendy then down at Esperanza. Care is in his optics as he picks her up and sets her with Sirius and Wendy.* Me: Wazzup, bud?  
Wendy: Not much, just watched the best robot ass kicking ever! *Sirius climbs down to Ratchet's chassis and goes back into that crevice in his plating. She rests against his protoform and hears a loud humming from his spark. She smiled softly and fell asleep. Good luck getting her out is all she has to say.* Esperanza: At least we defeated the imposter.  
Wendy: Hell yeah! Optimus: Where is Sirius?  
Ratchet: *Huff.* Sleeping against my protoform.  
Sirius: I'm try'na sleep! Now I can be the bitch around here as you won't let me sleep or I can go to sleep and be the good angel when I wake up! WHICH DO YOU FUCKING CHOOSE!? Esperanza: Don't worry Chica, you need rest. Sirius: At least SOMEONE understands!  
Wheeljack: One feisty pet.  
Ratchet: Lay the fuck off.  
Wendy: Did Ratchet just cuss?  
Sirius: I'll stay up for that! *Crawls out and sets on his shoulder.*  
Wheeljack: Well excuse me, hoarder!  
Ratchet: You fucking bitch, I'll rearrange your fucking ass to make you look like shit!  
Sirius: He's as bad as me! Shit I'm a good teacher! Esperanza: Calm down! Do I have to sing you to sleep? Sirius: Nah, I'll leave Ratchet to that. Somehow I always fall asleep on his shoulder at night and wind up on my dad's chassis. But hey, I did teach him good, you have to admit it. Esperanza: Ok *Next day.* *Sirius wakes up with Wendy on Optimus' chassis and whimpers as she stretches. She watched as Wendy faded back to sleep and decided to go bug Ratchet, see if she can get him to cuss again. she slid down the berth leg and walked down the hall and into Ratchet's courters, even though he says not to go in there. She giggled as she saw his leg lash out in his recharge.*  
Ratchet: *In sleep.* Lay off motherfucker, they're mine!  
Sirius: Who's yours? Ratchet: *He jolts awake and looks down at me in alarm.* You little... ugh. *He picks Sirius up and walks out. He deposits her on the platform and she races off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair, all that stuff, just no fucking makeup, it's hell in her life. She'll only wear lipstick. She walks back out and smiles up at Ratchet.* Aren't you going to eat?  
Sirius: Quite frankly all that's in the fridge right now is meat, and I don't like any of the cereal.  
Ratchet: Then eat the meat.  
Sirius: I'm a fucking vegetarian, can you take me shopping for food? I promise we'll be quick. And if we go now we won't have to deal with Wendy or Esperanza wanting to go. Besides, you need to get out and have fresh air and...  
Ratchet: Shut the fuck up already bitch!  
Sirius: Love you too Ratchet! *Races down to his alt form.* Let's go! HOLY SHIT DRIVE!  
*Ratchet races out as Wendy and Optimus walk in with the rest of the team. Wendy pouts as she sees the note, "I went shopping."* Wendy: I can't believe my sister ditched me. *Pouts and Optimus comforts her.*  
Esperanza: Don't worry, chica. I'm here for you. *When Miko arrives she is explained the predicament. Raf and Jack hear it too. Raf rolls his eyes and turns the paper over and walks away.*  
*"Sorry sis, you would drag the shopping on and on FOREVER. And also, you have meat and your good old cereal, I hate both. We'll be back with some clothes for you though and grab my stuff as well. See you around noon!"*  
Jack: Noon, and it's only 10.  
Raf: 2 hours with being bored. *Sighs.* Esperanza: Now that the Cranky Toaster and Cussing Sister are gone, how about we toss around the soccer ball, Wendy? *Brings out soccer ball.*  
Wendy: Yay! Let's roll! *They both kick the soccer ball around to each other while the others watch.*  
Esperanza: Heads up! *Kicks the ball to Wendy and she does a flip and kicks it past Esperanza.*  
Wendy: Goal! *With Sirius and Ratchet.*  
Sirius: Ratchet, your holoform's coming in whether you like it or not, I need someone to protect me if Vince decides to show up and try to rape me in the women's bathroom again.  
Ratchet: Fine, only because you need protection-wait, again?  
Sirius: Good Ratchet.  
Ratchet: I'm not a Cyberdog. *Holoform appears and Sirius blinks in awe.* Sirius, it's not nice to stare.  
Sirius: Cool your tits hot shot. *Playful flirtatious.*  
Ratchet: *Rolls eyes.* *Playful flirtatious.* Lead the way darling.  
Sirius: You know you love me, you just don't want to admit it.  
Ratchet: Never in a million life times.  
Sirius: That's gonna come back and bite you in the ass.  
Ratchet: Just get your things. *Stops when Sirius does.* What's wrong now scaredy cat?  
Sirius: *Hides behind Ratchet.* Vince. *Whimpers.* He's drunk, badly. Do you see the knife handle?  
Ratchet: *Pulls Sirius to the side as Vince walks by. Vince disappears and Sirius starts walking through the mall. He follows in a bored manner.* Now that Vince is gone, can I leave now?  
Sirius: Want to be kicked in the ass then be rearranged to look like a bitch that looks like shit?  
Ratchet: I'll stick with you.  
Sirius: Yeah, yeah. You're just lucky. *At base.* Esperanza: Wendy, give it a good kick! *Power kicks the ball to Wendy.*  
Wendy: Watch your heads, people! *Kicks the ball high in the air and Esperanza head butted the ball.*  
Esperanza: You'd be surprised by how much that hurts. *Falls over with a major headache.*  
Wendy: Score! :D  
Esperanza: *Out cold on the floor.*  
Wendy: Whoopsie! I think I broke her.  
Raf: Do we need Ratchet to see if she has a concussion?  
Esperanza: *Sits up and looks at Miko.* I see a unicorn! Can I keep it as a pet?! *Falls back over.*  
Arcee: -_- Get Ratchet. Sirius: *She groans as she feels her phone go off, they were just heading back to base. Sirius answers.* What you motherfucking bitch? *She didn't read the name.* When I find you I'll turn you into shit that came out of a dog's ass...  
Optimus: Sirius, I better have misheard you.  
Sirius: Sorry Daddy! I didn't read the name.  
Optimus: Forgiven, now, I need you and Ratchet to get back.  
Sirius: Esperanza head butted a soccer ball and is seeing unicorns when she sees Miko. *It wasn't a question.* Wendy: Eeyup.  
Esperanza: *Out cold.*  
Miko: You kicked that ball really hard. I'm surprised that she didn't bleed half to death. Sirius: We're coming in. *Ends call.* Ratchet, we'll need your holoform.  
Ratchet: Esperanza, you bitch.  
Sirius: Be nice!  
Ratchet: I know, I know, or you'll kick me in the ass then I'll be rearranged to look like a fucking bitch that looks like shit.  
Sirius: You learn wisely.  
Wendy: They better get here quick. *Ratchet drives in and Sirius swings out through the window, he hates it yet likes it. His holoform rolls his eyes as he steps out and picks Esperanza up, carrying her to a medical gurney.*  
Sirius: If she has a concussion I will kick her ass. I warned her not to head butt the ball when Wendy kicked it. *As she's unloading the things from the back of Ratchet's alt mode.*  
Wendy: HEY! Sirius: Just help me, I got you some more clothing. Wendy: Yay! :D And also, that's how we play soccer. But I never meant for the ball to do that. Sirius: I know how you fucking play soccer, but you always kick the ball too hard! I swear, you almost gave me a concussion once!  
Ratchet: Well, stop bickering at your sister, Esperanza doesn't have a concussion.  
Sirius: Wendy, you lucky bitch...  
Optimus: Sirius.  
Sirius: Get used to it, Daddy! *Cheerfully.* This is my programming! Esperanza: Did anyone get the number of the big rig that hit me? *Sits up and opens eyes.* I see stars. *Lays back down and closes eyes.*  
Wendy: Well, that could have gone better.  
Miko: At least she doesn't have a concussion. Sirius: *Rolls eyes and walks out for a minute. She comes back with a python.* Make way! I'll wake her up.  
*Sirius sets the snake on Esperanza body and she looks down at herself.* Esperanza: O.O AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *Jumps into Ratchet's arms and tries to get away from the snake.* KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!  
Wendy: AAHHH! SNAKE! *Runs and hides behind Optimus' pede while other kids do the same.*  
Jack: She's crazy! Sirius: Fanghigh, come here. *Cooed.*  
*Fanghigh slithers over and Sirius picks him up. She smirks wildly and puts her up before coming back to see Esperanza clutching to Ratchet's holoform, him with an agitated look. Sirius snickers at him and looks to see Daddy looking down at her with the look that says she should be ashamed.*  
Sirius: I'll never be ashamed Daddy. Esperanza, get out of Ratchet's fucking arms before I bring that bad ass bitch snake back! and the rest of you need to stop being perverts! Esperanza: You won't let her do it, would you? *Gives Ratchet puppy eyes.*  
Wendy: I care for my life, thank you. Sirius: Perverted scaredy cat fucking bitch. Ratchet, drop it.  
*Ratchet rolls his eyes and smiles, dropping Esperanza.*  
Ratchet: With pleasure. Esperanza: I feel loved. -_- Sirius: I feel happy. Actually, I feel like Jeff the killer... *BEEP BEEP BEEP!* Would someone turn that shit off so I can kill Esperanza? *Pulls out knife and smiles psychopathically.* Esperanza: O.O Meep! *Climbs up in Ratchet's servo, he's back to robot mode.* She's gonna kill me! Optimus: Sirius, an Autobot is supposed to protect humans.  
Sirius: I'm part human, so that means I can attack. *Scrambles up Ratchet's form.* Esperanza: I choose life! *Jumps off of Ratchet's shoulder and hits the ground.*  
Wendy: Ranza! Sirius: Esperanza, you take things as serious as me at times. You should know I was joking, I would never kill you.  
Ratchet: *Watches the 3.*  
Wendy: Yeah, yeah, yeah, wait-WHAT? Since when do you pull jokes?! Shit man, I didn't know you did that!  
Sirius: That's actually the first time I ever joked around. *curls up on Ratchet's shoulder.* And hey, now I get to sleep up here without any disturbances...  
Ratchet: No, you're coming with me and Optimus to the Cybertronian ship beacon.  
Sirius: *Whines.* Oh, fine. See you girls! *Waves as Ratchet follows Optimus through the bridge.*  
*At base.*  
Arcee: Now what? Esperanza: That hurt. *Stands up.* I'm surprised I survived that fall.  
Wendy: Me too. Miko: Let's play truth or dare!  
Humans: Oh no. *In Esperanza and Wendy's case.* Awesome.  
*With Sirius, Daddy, and Ratchet.*  
*They walked up to the ship and Ratchet cut in. Sirius yelped as she fell off his shoulder as the ship rolled. Ratchet caught her and set her carefully on the ground. Sirius looked up to him and nodded. Daddy forced some doors open and stepped in, Ratchet and Sirius right after. Sirius looked around and whimpered, it looked like a Cybertronian version of cancer or something. Optimus went to touch one of the corpses, but Ratchet stopped him.*  
Ratchet: It's a virus, it could still be active.  
Sirius: *As the ship starts rolling she lands in a spill of energon. The mechs panic. Daddy looks up and growls as a spot hits his face plate. Sirius whimpers and claws at her body, she was getting infected, quickly. Ratchet took her up and dragged Daddy out, calling for a bridge.* *At base.* Esperanza: Truth or dare sounds fun!  
Wendy: We're not that bad. Miko: Okay, Esperanza, Truth or Dare? Esperanza: Dare. Miko: Holoform or true form, you have to kiss Ratchet on the lips for at least 5 seconds.  
Wendy: *Laughing hysterically.*  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP!* Ratchet: "We need a bridge!"  
Arcee: 'Cons?!  
Ratchet: "Sirius and Optimus are injured!" Esperanza: I accept the challenge, but we need to put it on hold.  
Wendy: What happened to my sister? Ratchet: "WOULD YOU FUCKERS OPEN A BRIDGE ALREADY?!"  
'Bee: *Does quickly and helps with Optimus.*  
Wendy: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! *She noticed Sirius' energon soaked clothing as well as how her skin was a rusty color, like under Optimus' right optic.*  
Ratchet: A virus... The Cybonic plague. Created by Decepticons outlawed by Autobots. Esperanza: Oh god, will they survive?  
Wendy: Please they have to be ok! Optimus: No... cure.  
Sirius: *Whimpering in pain and writhing about.*  
Ratchet: Optimus, Sirius, save your strength.  
Esperanza: What can we do?  
Wendy: They won't die will they? Ratchet: With no cure, they surely will. *He looked down as he looked at Sirius and Optimus.*  
Jack: Why would Megatron make a virus without a cure? What if he caught it?  
Bulkhead: It's not like we can just waltz up to him and ask for the cure, Jack. He's pushed up lug nuts.  
Ratchet: We do still have a fix on the Nemesis at the moment...  
Arcee: Me and 'Bee will go in search.  
Ratchet: *Opens the bridge.* *Whispers.* Arcee, quickly. Esperanza: Be careful and come back alive.  
Wendy: I can't lose my father and sister. I already lost my first family, I can't lose them. *Cries and curls into a ball on the floor, muttering how she can't lose her family.* *Sirius notices Wendy crying and looks to Ratchet.*  
Sirius: R-R-Ratchet. *Heavily breathing.*  
Ratchet: *Looks to Sirius.* Sirius, save your strength.  
Sirius: *points to Wendy.* Wendy... need-ds, c-c-are. Esperanza: *Sitting beside of Wendy and trying to comfort her.* It's ok. We can figure out something.  
Wendy: I can't lose them, I can't. Sirius: *starts to cough and gag. Everyone turns to her and she coughs up a mix of energon and the virus.*  
Ratchet: Primus Sirius, did you SWALLOW some of the virus?!  
Sirius: *shrugs and starts to cough again. Her chest hurts, and it's harder to breathe. Jack holds a bucket below her as the next round comes up. She takes the bucket and it keeps coming, never stopping. She looks up when she has a break, everyone was looking at her.*  
Arcee: I don't see anything, and what the shit was that?!  
Ratchet: That would be Sirius vomiting up the virus, and did you check all the files?  
Arcee: Ew... and don't tell me how to search things! You're not the only one who cares about Optimus!  
Sirius: *starts choking on the next round and Raf runs up. he does the hemic maneuver on her and she coughs up a... LUNG?!* What the shit man! I need that!  
Ratchet: *Turns and stares.* Primus, with the virus, it's getting rid of all things it doesn't need in your body. In other words, you'll be in a human body, but won't have any human organs.  
Sirius: *Coughs up the other lung.* P-pain-f-ful. Esperanza: Ew! Is there any way to stop this? Someone needs to calm down and I can only do so much. *Points to Wendy still having a spaz attack.*  
Wendy: *Rocking back and forth in fetal position.* No, no, no... *Sirius crawls over to Wendy and grabs her face, lifting up her eyelids. She forced down the urge to let up another one of her organs.*  
Sirius: Wendy. Me and Daddy are NOT going to die. You hear me?  
Wendy: *Nods.*  
Sirius: Good, now, excuse me. *Walks away and vomit up a kidney.* Esperanza: Clean up at Ratchet's foot.  
Wendy: *sniffles* Ew. Sirius: It was in the bucket. I hate this motherfucking shit. No! *She vomits up her large intestine, it takes 5 minutes.*  
Arcee: That must be horrible...  
'Bee: Arcee, Arcee come here!  
Arcee: What is it?!...  
Ratchet: Arcee, what's happening?  
Arcee: It's Megatron, he's alive.  
Optimus: Megatron...  
Bulkhead: That's impossible, he blew up with the space bridge!  
Arcee: Well I'm staring right at him. He's critical, and the good thing is, he's not exactly staring back.  
Sirius: Ar-Arcee.  
Arcee: What Sirius?  
Sirius: Megatron... must know... cure.  
Ratchet: Sirius has a point, one of you must enter Megatron's conscious. Esperanza: Like inside of his head? *Shivers.* Just thinking about it is gonna give me nightmares.  
Wendy: You can save them? Arcee: I know we're all concerned for Optimus, but can't we drag Megatron through a bridge and get some more time to think this through. I mean, a mind body split...  
Ratchet: Time is the one thing we do not have, Arcee! One of you will have to enter Megatron's mind!  
'Bee: I'll do it!  
Arcee: Are you sure Bumblebee?  
'Bee: They're my family, I have to.  
Ratchet: Alright, there should be all the materials in the lab to do this. Now listen closely. Esperanza: Hurry guys!  
Wendy: Ratchet, can you put me near Daddy? Please?  
Ratchet: *Sets Wendy on Optimus' chest and she hugs him.* Don't worry, Wendy. I promise that I won't lose your family.  
Raf: Whatever happened to Wendy's first family?  
Esperanza: Not really the best time to explain. Maybe whenever she goes to bed. Sirius: *After coughing up her small intestine into my bucket.* Exactly. *wipes away the energon left behind and whimper softly.*  
*Ratchet looks at Sirius and nudges her softly with his servo digit. She looks up at him and he sees that her eyes are turning silver where they should be white.*  
Ratchet: Her eyes are turning to optics. She can't get rid of them so she has to let them repair to optics while in her.  
Sirius: So, they're getting covered in ... Cybertronian metal. *lies down and breathes heavily. Ratchet forces her up.*  
Ratchet: Stay awake, that's the only way to fight the virus. *He pulls back quickly as she grabs the bucket and coughs up her other kidney.*  
Sirius: Stomach and heart's next. Esperanza: This isn't good. What happens if her heart comes out?  
Wendy: Will she still live!? *On the edge of tears again.* Ratchet: As soon as her heart is removed, her spark will form. In other words, her life force will become her spark, and not her former heart.


	3. TFP season 1 part two

Hey guys, since the account wouldn't let me post season 1 all at once, here's the other half! _

Sirius: Positively correct.  
Wendy: Will she turn into.. one of you... Like, size and all?  
Ratchet: It looks as if that's what the virus want's that to happen. Esperanza: But what happens if the virus does turn her Cybertronian and then decides to kill her? Ratchet: Hopefully we will have the cure by then...  
Arcee: Ratchet, we need a bridge.  
Wendy: *As they come in.* Got the cure?! Please tell me you do!  
'Bee: It's on the visual.  
Ratchet: *Reads of the cure on the recording of the visual and starts making the cure.* Esperanza and Wendy: Yes!  
Wendy: *Runs over to Bee and gives him a hug.* Thank you Bee!  
Bee: *Picks her up and hugs her.* You're welcome. Sirius: *A blood curdling scream erupts from her mouth as she feels her heart being ripped from the veins... or was that my veins coming up with her heart? Whichever way, her stomach was already gone and she puked up her heart... Yep, her veins were with it.*  
Miko: Sick.  
Sirius: Want it dumped on your head?! *Screams as she feels her bones shatter. Ratchet quickly picks her up and puts her on a medical berth.*  
Wendy: What's happening to her?!  
Sirius: *starts to grow and metal covers her body. She looks down at everyone before screaming again, her body thrashing about. Ratchet has to restrain her. He crawls up on top of her and holds her down, arms pinned to her side and his legs holding hers down.*  
Miko: Hilarious.  
Wendy: Fuck you bitch! This is the only way to help Sirius! Esperanza: Wendy, you don't want to kill Miko just yet. Wait until she least expects it.  
Wendy: With pleasure.  
Miko: O.O Meep! *Sirius roars in pain again and her back arches. She tries to kick, but Ratchet makes sure that doesn't happen. Her back arches harder and she screams in pain, she looked up to see Ratchet looking down at her in worry. Her back arched again in pain and there was a clang as her armor hit Ratchet's.*  
Ratchet: Arcee, get the antidote, now! *He takes the antidote from Arcee and lets go of Sirius' other arm. She start to lash out with her servos, but he pins both her wrists above her helm. He pours the antidote down her throat and the pain starts to ease. He lets her go slowly and she fades into darkness.*  
*Ratchet moves over to Optimus and gives him some of the antidote as well, he glanced back at Sirius' still form and informed everyone to leave so she could rest.* Esperanza: Is she ok?  
Wendy: Please tell me they'll be alright! Ratchet: She just blacked out, Primus. Optimus will be fine, he'll just need some optic exams for a little bit.  
Sirius: FUCK A SHITTING CYBERTRONIAN BITCH'S ASS!  
Esperanza: I think she's up.  
Wendy: I love you, Daddy. *Hugs Optimus.* Ratchet: Primus, now I have to go calm her down... *He stomps in and Sirius looks at him with Blue optics.*  
Sirius: What the fuck happened to me? Can I change back? Ratchet: You can change back, but you won't have any human organs, only Cybertronian. Another thing, the virus turned you Cybertronian, so you need to calm down and rest.  
Sirius: Calm down? Calm down! CALM DOWN! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!?  
*Ratchet forced her against the berth and she struggled, anger flaring.*  
Ratchet: You need to calm down RIGHT NOW or I will have to sedate you!  
Sirius: Sedate me then, I'm not calming the fuck down for your sorry shitty ass! Esperanza: Well this has to be interesting to watch.  
Wendy: *Busy hugging her dad.* Sirius: *Pissed beyond sanity.* GET THE FUCK OFF ME RATCHET BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS TO CYBETRON AND BACK!  
Ratchet: *Straps Sirius down on the berth and grabs the sedatives.* You leave me no choice, Sirius.  
Sirius: FUCK YOU RATCHET! Esperanza: Ha-ha, that was hilarious! XD  
Wendy: *Falls asleep on her dad.* Sirius: *Gets knocked out with the sedatives.* Ratchet... Dad... Fuck!... SHIT!... Esperanza: You don't think that she's gonna get me whenever she wakes up, right? Ratchet: She probably will, and you should probably start running. *Evil look for her thinking that the scenario was funny.* *Transforms and starts walking to Esperanza with a wrench in hand.*  
Esperanza: It's now or never. *Runs over and tackles Ratchet to the floor.* Say hello to my little friend! *Kisses Ratchet for a good ten seconds.* Now to run away! XD *Takes off faster than a bullet.*  
Wendy: *Turns over and continues to sleep.* Ratchet: *Staring after Esperanza in surprise.*  
Sirius: *Had woken up right as Esperanza tackled Ratchet.* She got you Ratchet, now can you get me out of these so I can rip her to shreds?  
Miko: Why? Is Ratchet yours? Esperanza: No he's mine! *Tackles Ratchet again and kisses him.* I feel alive! *Runs away again.* Sirius: Dad, a little help.  
Optimus: *Releases me while not waking up Wendy.*  
Sirius: Thanks. *Transforms to a human.* Oh Esperanza, you think it's funny of earlier do you? Well, let's see how you like Jeff the Killer. *Brings out a knife.* Time to have a smile! Esperanza: O.O Meep! *Gives Ratchet a quick kiss before running away.* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! Sirius: I have a feeling you're getting tired of that. *Looking at Ratchet.*  
Ratchet: Who knows? Sirius: I'll take that as I no.  
Miko: Sirius, truth or dare?  
Sirius: You know I always go with dare. Esperanza: Wait for me! I wanna see this. And I think it's my turn next anyway. Miko: Too bad! It just came to mind!  
Sirius: Well Miko, what are you waiting for?  
Miko: It's because your clingy and what Ratchet said.  
Sirius and Ratchet: I have an idea.  
Miko: You have to kiss Ratchet for at least 10 seconds.  
Esperanza: Hey! Mine was only 5!  
Miko: Have you noticed that Sirius is more clingy?  
Sirius: ... Go fuck a shitting Cybertronian bitch's ass perverted bastard. Esperanza: I wish Wendy was awake so we can do our dares on each other. *Ratchet stays sitting on the floor, looking from a rather pissed looking Optimus, to Sirius, to Miko. Sirius knows Miko won't let up. Sirius walks up to Ratchet she gets on her knees in front of him. Sirius kisses him for 15 seconds.* Esperanza: Damn, she beat my score of ten. Oh well. Um, Optimus is giving you guys the death glare.  
Optimus: *Glaring at Ratchet. If looks could kill.* Ratchet: *Frozen in fear of Optimus.*  
Sirius: *Sitting next to him and just gazing up at Daddy.* I wouldn't do it, Daddy. Esperanza: He's too busy with Wendy. She's got him pinned. *Looking at Wendy still sleeping on Optimus' chest.* Now let's get onto the truths and dares! Miko, truth or dare?  
Jack: I wouldn't choose a dare. God only knows what she'll do.  
Miko: O.O Ok, then truth.  
Esperanza: I have a good one. Do you love Jack? Sirius: Ratchet, do you get the feeling that these truths and dares are all going to be about love?  
Ratchet: 100% Miko: O.O Um, bunny rabbit! *Runs and hides.*  
Esperanza: I'll take that as a yes. You have a wonderful woman, Jacky boy.  
Jack: *Blushes and hides his face as Arcee laughs and Bulkhead glares at him.* Sirius: Aww, does Bulky have a crush?  
Miko: Hey! *Pops out of nowhere.* Anyways, hmm... Optimus, truth or dare!  
Sirius: Interesting... Esperanza: Oooooh...  
Optimus: Truth. Miko: Since we're on the subject of love, did you ever have a crush back on Cybertron and do you still love that bot to this day?  
Esperanza: I so wanna see this! Sirius: You're gonna hear it too, idiot. *Flinches at Esperanza's snarl and edged closer to Ratchet.*  
Optimus: Indeed.  
Sirius: I have a feeling Miko isn't done here. Miko: Who is this bot and is she still alive? Optimus: She is still alive.  
Sirius: He's hiding something! Miko: Who is it!? Who!?  
Esperanza: Tell us! Tell us now or we'll let Sirius get you! Optimus: I have a right to my secrets. Esperanza: But you decided to play this game. And the moral of this game is to have everyone playing humiliated and to have fun at the same time. You chose truth and as a true leader you need to contribute to the game. You don't want to break the rules, do you? Sirius: Actually, he didn't decide to play the game, he quite frankly can't move from his position, but... *I jump onto his chassis* Please Daddy?  
Optimus: I pretty sure you can figure it out. It starts with an A and ends with an E.  
Sirius: Arcee. Esperanza: Cool!  
Miko: I knew it! And, um...she's standing right there, you know?  
Optimus: O.O What? Sirius: Yep, you just got told. Miko: Busted!  
Esperanza: Hell yes! *Both of us high five.* Sirius: Thanks Daddy! *Hops down and tackles Ratchet, kissing him roughly.* Esperanza: Hey, Jack. Truth or dare?  
Jack: I'm gonna regret this, but dare.  
Esperanza: *Rubs hands together like a mad scientist.* Good. I dare you to do a swan dive off of Bulk's head and land in a pool. Sirius: *Now released Ratchet, who has a lipstick stain on his mouth no less, and starts giggling uncontrollably.* This will be hilarious! Esperanza: Do it Jack or Sirius will kick your ass!  
Jack: I can't, we don't have a pool. Esperanza: Damn. Sirius: That's where I come in. *Transforms to a Cybertronian then into a Ford f-150 and speed out.* *20 minutes later.* *Sirius speeds back in and transforms, unloading her cargo into her servo. She sets it down then transforms to a human.* Let's put this fucker together shall we? Esperanza: You know, we could've just taken Bulk to a pool and have Jack jump off his head, right? Sirius: You know, it's a public pool right? That's why I did it, and also because I like complicated. Esperanza: Oh. Then proceed! :D Sirius: Dickhead. *Quickly sets up pool because she knows HOW as Miko hands her off the things she needs. Ratchet pitches in some helping hands as well as Raf. They get done and Sirius looks to Ratchet. He transforms and walks out for a minute then comes back with a Cybertronian size bucket and pours in the water.* We're all good! Jack, get up to Bulkhead's helm already and jump to your death!  
Jack: Gee, that sounds so helpful, jumping to my death. *Set onto Bulkhead's helm.* Well, goodbye world, hello heaven.  
Sirius: *Whispers to Esperanza and Ratchet.* Preferably, I think he's going to hell if he does die. Esperanza: That's what I was thinking! *High fives Sirius.*  
Jack: *Jumps and does a swan dive into the water then pops up.* I LIVE!  
Esperanza and Sirius: Damn.  
Miko: Woo hoo, go Jack! Sirius: Miko's a love bird!  
Miko: So are you and Esperanza!  
Sirius: Esperanza, would you like to be Jeff the Killer as well? *Holds out another knife.* Esperanza: Yes! *Takes a knife.* Miko: hehehehe, I gotta go!  
Sirius: Jack, pick someone while me and Esperanza act like Jeff the Killer, out to make Miko Go To Sleep. *Races after Miko.* Esperanza: See you! *Runs after Sirius.* Miko, YOU HAVE A DATE WITH MY KNIFE! Sirius: *Tackles Miko first and holds her knife to Miko's throat.* Go To Sleep. *Sirius gently runs her knife down Miko's face, leaving a kitty claw scratch.* Miko: O.O *Faints*  
Esperanza: Aw, darn. I never got to do anything. Sirius: That was fun, can't wait to see what you have in store when she wakes up. *Carefully carves her initials on Miko's shoulder where it will scar. She winces in her unconsciousness, but doesn't wake up.* Esperanza: I got one. *Carves Jack+Miko forever on her other arm where it will scar.* She'll thank me later. Sirius: Definitely. Yo Jack! Get to truth or dare, it's your turn! Esperanza: Wait we skipped Raf! Sirius: That's why Jack's gonna pick him, remember?  
Raf: I don't know.  
Sirius: Come on Raf, you can do it. But Esperanza, neither has 'Bee, Arcee, Bulkhead, or Ratchet. Esperanza: We can get them later. Right now let's do Raf. Sirius: Jack, ask the fucking question! Esperanza: She's gonna tear you apart if you don't. Sirius: 100% true! I never liked humans... FUCK YOU RATCHET!  
Ratchet: No, you will not.  
Sirius: You fucking bitch... I'M JEFF THE FUCKING KILLER! *She lunges at Ratchet and puts her knife to his throat.* Jack, ask the fucking question so Ratchet can hear it before he dies. *Ratchet gulps.*  
Jack: *Scared out of his wits.* Raf, truth or dare. *Quickly.*  
Raf: Truth.  
Sirius: *Cutting her initials in Ratchet's shoulder as she holds him down, making sure it's deep enough it'll scar.* Jack: Do you like computers more than people?  
Esperanza: That's a stupid question. Sirius: I like technology more than humans... DON'T JUDGE!  
Miko: I think that's the first sentence she said without a cuss word.  
Sirius: *Back looking at Ratchet. She finishes her initials and takes his arm. She carefully puts her initials on the back of his hand.* Raf, you gonna answer? Raf: No, I like you guys more.  
Esperanza: Aw, I like you too! ^.^ Sirius: K Raf, it's Arcee, 'Bee, Bulkhead, or Ratchet. *Looks at Ratchet and turns his head so she can get to his neck.* Esperanza, what should I put on Ratchet's neck? It has to be something that includes both me and you. *Smiles evilly as she taps her knife on his shoulder, waiting for an answer.* Esperanza: I have no idea. But, Bulkhead truth or dare?  
Bulkhead: Dare.  
Esperanza: Ok then, I dare you to do a back flip and then end with a split. Sirius: Esperanza, he's not a girl. *Smiles evilly and starts cutting her and Esperanza's initials into Ratchet's neck, making it where it will scar, but not bleed out. Ratchet didn't try to struggle and Sirius finished. E+R+S. Sirius chuckled turned in shock as there was a loud bam to see Bulkhead in a split. Ratchet laughed from under her and she looked at him. Sirius couldn't help it and burst out laughing, collapsing on top of him.* Esperanza: XD It hurts! I can't breathe!  
Bulkhead: I can't get up!  
Esperanza: *Falls to the floor laughing.* Sirius: Bulkhead needs life alert! *Giggles uncontrollably on top of Ratchet.* Moving on!  
Ratchet: *Chuckles from beneath Sirius and shoves her off. Sirius whines and clings onto him, making it clear she wasn't moving.* *Bumblebee helps Bulkhead get up.*  
Bulkhead: *Winces.* I'll feel that in the morning.  
Esperanza: XD That's still funny! Anyway, Bumblebee, truth or dare? 'Bee: *Whirls and chirps.*  
Esperanza: Translation?  
Sirius: He said he'll go with this once, dare. Esperanza: Alright, I dare you to do a handstand for five minutes. Sirius: Ha, I've asked him to do that before. Esperanza: Do it! For my amusement! :D  
'Bee: *Does a handstand.*  
Esperanza: And he does it! :D Sirius: Told you. Now, who's the next target? *Grins.* Me: Arcee, truth or dare? Sirius: *Chuckles.* Ratchet will not escape Esperanza's wrath.  
Ratchet: Fuck a shitting Cybertronian bitch's ass.  
Sirius: That's my line! *Whiny tone.* Arcee: Truth.  
Esperanza: Damn, I had a pretty good dare planned for you. Oh well, do you love Optimus? Sirius: HAHAHAHA! back to that again?! *Falls over laughing.* Arcee: Yes...  
Optimus: :D  
Esperanza: I KNEW IT! Sirius: ... my dad's smiling, he never smiles... I LIKE IT! Hey Esperanza, it's Ratchet's turn for truth or dare! Esperanza: AWESOME! Ratchet truth or dare. Ratchet: You choose.  
Sirius: Bad choice. Esperanza: Ok, you'll do a dare and I dare you to give both Arcee and Bumblebee a piggyback ride at the same time. Ratchet: 0-o...  
Sirius: *Laughing hysterically.* Can I have a piggyback ride afterwards?! Please Ratchet! Esperanza: Do it before we do something horrible to you!  
Ratchet: Ok! *Bumblebee climbs on Ratchet's back and Arcee climbs on Bumblebee's back* You guys are heavy.  
Esperanza: How cute! *Takes a picture.* Sirius: *Squealing in laughter before transforming and walking away laughing, stumbling down the hall.*  
Ratchet: *Let's 'Bee and Arcee off.* Where'd she go?  
Arcee: Down the hall.  
Sirius: Hey! *Comes down the hall calmer.* Can I have a piggyback ride now, Ratchy?  
Bulkhead: 'Ratchy'?  
Ratchet: Don't even think about it Bulkhead or I will castrate you! *Yelps as I jump on his back*  
Sirius: Piggyback ride!  
Ratchet: I'm vulnerable for the femme. Esperanza: Wait! *Climbs like a monkey on Ratchet's head.* Proceed! Sirius: *Giggling.*  
all 'bots but Ratchet: How did she do that?  
Ratchet: *Sighs as he gives us piggyback ride.* Esperanza and Sirius: Yay! :D Ratchet: *Lets us off and walks off.* I'm going to...  
Sirius: *I interrupt him by jumping in front of him and pushing him back to the circle, a laughing circle at that. I force him down onto the ground and sit next to him.* Bad boy. Esperanza: Now, who's next! Sirius: Pray that it won't be a 'bot. if it is, fuck a shitting Cybertronian bitch's perverted ass to Cybertron's hell and back.  
Miko: You added onto it.  
Sirius: No, it's originally that, I just didn't have the time to say it earlier, now I did. Esperanza: We need to do Wendy. And I know how to get her up. HEY WENDY, CHOCOLATE!  
Wendy: *Pops up.* WHERE!? *Looks around.* Hey! *Looks at Optimus.* DADDY! *Hugs him.* YOU'RE ALIVE, YOU'RE ALIVE, YOU'RE ALIVE!  
Esperanza: Aw, sweet reunion! Sirius: Hey gullible sister, you forgot about me! I'm so alone. But, truth or dare. Wendy: Ok, truth. Sirius: Okay Esperanza, since you have the most nightmare-est mind, think girly. I'll let you have the thing you most want as a reward. Esperanza: I know her most evil nightmare, but she'll go into shock if I let her tell it. Sirius: Huh? Wait, you talking 'bout me?! NO, YOU'LL NEVER TELL! ... Whoa, energon rush. Esperanza: O.o Ok. Sirius: Just ask her a question! *Chuckles nervously and hides behind Ratchet.* Esperanza: Ok, Wendy, who do you love more than anything in the world?  
Wendy: Ratchet, duh. Sirius: *Laughing HER ass off.*  
Optimus: *Snarling silently at Ratchet for both Sirius and Wendy's protection.*  
Ratchet: *Blushing deeply.* o-0... heh, heh, heh. *Tries to avoid Optimus' glare.* Esperanza: *laughing her ass off.* Sirius: *While trying to calm down.* Continue! Esperanza: Who's next? Sirius: Do me now, please! Esperanza: Ok, then Sirius, truth or dare? Sirius: DARE! Esperanza: Wendy. *We both whisper to each other about the dare.* Ok. The end of your existence is here. I dare you to not kiss Ratchet for a whole week! Sirius: I can't kiss him, but he can kiss me!  
Wendy: B-  
Ratchet: Don't think about it. Esperanza: I never finished. You're not allowed to get any sort of kiss from him. *Smiles evilly.* Sirius: Fuck you to hell then give you to the devil as his play toy. *Stalks off to the training room.* *CRASH!*  
*Everyone jolts and races into the training room to see Sirius sitting there, human form, with daggers floating in the air. They shoot to Esperanza as Sirius smiles evilly. They stop an inch from Esperanza.* Esperanza: O.O Meep! And the devil wouldn't want me, he's afraid that I'll take over.  
Jack: How do you know?  
Esperanza: I already went to hell and he kicked me out in ten seconds flat.  
Jack: O.o WTF!? Sirius: *Lets the daggers inch closer.* Take back the dare now, or so help me I will give you scars that makes you blind, as well as letting a rapist take you to his lair. Esperanza: RUN AWAY! *Runs through a ground bridge.*  
Wendy: She's gone. Sirius: *Stomps out, daggers stabbing into walls.*  
Esperanza: Escape! Sirius: *Slams my door and sits down on bed, soon pulling out my laptop and starting to type.* Esperanza: Hey, I found energon! I need to call the guys. *Optimus looks up and answers Esperanza's call. He opens a bridge as Ratchet is currently, well, gone. They gather the energon and Sirius walks past, ramming her shoulder into Esperanza's, but not greeting or anything. She walks down the hall and knocks on Ratchet's door. She gets no answer and transforms, opening the door on her own. Ratchet's helm shot up with a snarl, until he saw Sirius. He silenced and turned over, away from her. She growled to herself and scrambled up the high berth, being just a little taller than Arcee had defects. She curled up. Sirius looked at Ratchet as he acknowledged her, turning over and looking at her. He looked at Sirius confused and she shook her helm, before resting it again.* Esperanza: *At the base.* I'm useful. *Sirius watched Ratchet intently, curled up in her tight ball. There was no way she was going to ever look someone straight in the optics other than him, she had already told him her nightmares. With the added sensation that her only comfort was taken away by a dare, she was literally terrified.* Esperanza: I'm gonna scout for more energon! *Goes through another ground bridge and pops head back in.* Miko, join me! Miko: Sweet! *Sirius steps out soon after, everyone looks at her. Sirius walks past without a sound, then stops.*  
Sirius: Where's Esperanza?  
Bulkhead: ... She just went through a bridge to find energon.  
Sirius: ... Tell her... I need to speak with her when she gets back...  
*Sirius walks out and Optimus looks at everyone before following. He finds her in her room, sitting there looking at the door. She knew he was coming. She stared blankly at him, her nightmares playing over and over.* Esperanza: I'm on patrol, I'm on patrol, I'm on patrol! :) *Sees more energon.* Yay! :D  
Arachnid: Human.  
Esperanza: O.O Meep! SPIDER! SOMEBODY SQUISH IT! *Runs and hides in a bush and calls for backup.* *Optimus and Sirius race out when he's called and Sirius heard your terrified voice over the comm. She transforms and races out, through the bridge. Sirius transforms as she collides with Arachnid and snarls down at her. She immediately ripped off her arms, chuckling softly. Sirius activated her swords and stabbed her repeatedly, starting to yell, eventually screaming, as she cried. She was part of her nightmare, and she was going to end.* Esperanza: *Pops out from behind the bush.* Yeah!  
Miko: Kill the fragging Con! *Everyone else was staring. Ratchet raced forward and picked me up, carrying my through the bridge quickly. Arcee finished my job. The energon was collected and walked into the med-bay to see me sobbing, leaning against Ratchet and scrambling for a hold on him.* Esperanza: What's wrong?  
Wendy: What's up, sister? Ratchet: *Shakes helm.* She told me about her nightmares... I guess I'll have to explain them. *Sighs.* Grab a seat, it's going to be a long story. Esperanza: Ok. *Sits down.*  
Wendy: Alright. *Sits down with me.* Ratchet: Well, she says they started when she was five, first moving to Jasper. She said she felt something spark in her, and was kidnapped about a year after she came here. There she was tortured, and showed pictures. She became terrified, and the pictures of which the beings were in, the beings came. It was the Decepticons. They tortured her, and she became to hate and fear them. The mechs' holoforms did horrible things to her young form. She was held hostage for a couple years, and after she left, the nightmares started. One would be Megatron, well, forcing himself upon her. Most all of them were like that with all the mechs. With Arachnid, she ripped Sirius limb from limb. In most situations, that's what happened to Sirius after every year of force by any mech. The nightmares still exist, and she says that I help her. I never will know how unless she tells me, but something just tells me that she has, some sort of trust in me others don't harbor. I believe that something in Sirius' mind makes her think that these nightmares will come true...  
Sirius: Having a mech beside me, not like a father or brother, one who shows me affection, you Ratchet, is how I get through it all. A mech that will listen, and not act upon rage that his sister or daughter is haunted by evil mechs and femmes, someone like you Ratchet. You understand my nightmares, and are never in rage about something like that. Thank you, Ratchet, for caring and not acting. Esperanza and Wendy: Aw!  
Wendy: My past is somewhat similar. Except my father beat me and he killed both my sister and mother. The day I last saw him was the day I lost my father. Sirius: *Sobbed myself to sleep against Ratchet, my helm against his chassis.*  
Raf: She told me something about being kidnapped when she was young. Says that's why she doesn't have many friends, other than pushing everyone away they don't want to be her friend that is.  
Esperanza: Poor girl. *Next week.* Sirius: *Comes in with Esperanza, Wendy, and Raf.* Hello Ratchet.  
*Ratchet's helm shoots up, not noticing our presence. He looks at us and nods.*  
Raf: Is that the synthetic energon? Esperanza: You know what I just realized. The Synthetic Energon is like money to them and it's green and they have a lifetime supply of it. We have money and people have a lifetime supply of it. We all have green!  
Wendy: Did you get into my stash?  
Raf: You have drugs?  
Wendy: No, I meant my candy stash. Sirius: You guys are crazy...  
Ratchet: But yes, this is the synthetic energon, I see that some of you look curious as well as have protective goggles.  
Sirius and Raf: We can watch?!  
Ratchet: *Chuckles.* Yes, we just apply some of the synthetic energon to this test engine and...  
Raf: It works, 'Bee!  
Ratchet: ap-bup-bup. The Synthetic energon still needs more refining. Esperanza: These goggles hurt. *Takes them off.*  
Wendy: *Takes hers off.* Mine do, too. *ALARM!*  
Arcee: More energon on the move.  
Bulkhead: And since we aren't moving it...  
Optimus: Autobots, prepare to... Ratchet: Optimus, if one of you comes back wounded... our energon reserves are nearly depleted.  
Optimus: Noted, Autobots, roll out!  
*Everyone but Ratchet and the humans go through.*  
Ratchet: Sometimes, I wish I could do more. Esperanza: You do! You save their lives and usually give us a good time.  
Wendy: Yeah, you're not useless. Sirius: Ratchet, I know what you're thinking... *CRASH!* Damn you Ratchet!  
*The 4 humans race up to Ratchet and look into his optics, calling out for him.*  
Ratchet: Grrr, how is it such small beings can be so loud?  
Raf: Are you alright you fell?  
Sirius: Yeah Ratchet, speak up.  
Ratchet: I'm... *looks at the girls.* fine, angels. Esperanza: Great, he's loopy.  
Wendy: Dear god. Ratchet: *Chuckles as he looks at the girls.* ... Any word from the others?  
*They shake their heads and Sirius transforms.*  
Sirius: Ratchet, what's gotten into you?  
Ratchet: Nothing.  
Optimus: Ratchet, prepare an emergency ground bridge.  
Ratchet: Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return to base.  
Arcee: Save it Ratchet, I'm to close!  
Ratchet: Don't be a fool!  
*Silence then a crash.*  
Ratchet: She's hurt.  
Sirius: Raf, man the bridge.  
*Sirius and Ratchet race through.* Wendy: I have that bad feeling again. And it's Ratchet! Damn, this is bad.  
Esperanza: I know. Maybe Ratchet will snap out of it sooner or later. He has to.  
Raf: I hope so. *With Sirius and Ratchet.*  
*Sirius snarled as she tackled another drone and looked up to see Ratchet in over drive. She didn't see the drone coming behind her. She watched as Ratchet jumped over her and tackled the drone. Damn was he a good fighter. Sirius took down a few more drones and then looked up when she saw the others. A drone walked up behind Ratchet.*  
Ratchet: *Punches drone.* Hoo ah. *Smiles.*  
*We call for a bridge and walk through.* Esperanza: So, how was the fight?  
Wendy: You guys ok? Sirius:... Ratchet fought faster and stronger... Ahh! *Just got picked up by Ratchet, held bridal stile.*  
*Ratchet spun her around and around before setting her down. Sirius shook her helm of the dizziness and looked at him in shock.* Esperanza: He's stronger, faster and a merry go round.  
Wendy: And to think this day can't get any weirder. Sirius: Whatever, I'm going to go train. *Walks out.*  
Bulkhead: Hey Sirius, wait up!  
Sirius: You have three seconds! Start running!  
Ratchet: Might as well train myself. *Walks after a running Bulkhead.* Esperanza: We wanna watch! And maybe we can sing to some music to get you guys motivated!  
Wendy: Right on! *Plays Bad Reputation by Avril Lavigneon the phone.* Sirius: Oy... *Punches Bulkhead in the chassis, causing him to fly back.* Shit that hurt!  
*Sirius goes over and sits, analyzing her servo, while Ratchet walks up to Bulkhead. He starts talking gibberish and Sirius snickers when he slaps Bulkhead in the face. Bulkhead growls and charges. Ratchet jumps back and picks Bulkhead up, throwing him through a wall.*  
Sirius:... *Gets up and walks to Ratchet.* Ratchet, you just THREW Bulkhead through the wall.  
Ratchet: I did babe, I know.  
Sirius: *Surprised at his flirting to me.* Esperanza: That. Was. AWESOME!  
Wendy: Sweet! Do it again! *Starts humming the song again.* Sirius: Wendy, it wasn't the song that got him going, don't take that the wrong way, but anyways, it's the synthetic energon... *I see him heading away.* Shit, he's probably going to overdose... Ratchet, don't! *Races after him.* Esperanza: Wait for us! *Runs.*  
Wendy: Yeah, wait up. We're small remember! Sirius: The faster someone gets to him the better! He'll overdose if I don't! *Growls and tackles Ratchet from the door, not seeing the synthetic energon was already into his system. I hear the alarm but choose to ignore it as I keep Ratchet to the floor so he won't get to the synthetic energon.* Ratchet, snap out of it! Esperanza: I got his head! *Tries to cover his eyes with my body.* Did we stop him?  
Wendy: *Battles cries and latches onto Ratchet's hand.* You won't get away! *Sirius whimpered as she was thrown into the wall and looked up to see Ratchet shake Esperanza and Wendy off. He walked over to Sirius and she curled up.* Esperanza: *Hit head on the wall.* XP  
Wendy: *On the computer.* Dude! That hurt! I swear I'll call Daddy if you hurt her! *Ratchet walks up to Sirius and picks her up. She struggles and hits him repeatedly, declaring to be put down. She comm. links Daddy quickly, scared.* Wendy: Stranger danger! Stranger danger! SOMEONE GET THE HELL IN HERE! Optimus: Children, what's... *Notices me in Ratchet's arms and snarls.* Wendy: You can take care of him and I need to tend to Ranza. *Jumps and does a flip and land perfectly on the floor.* Ranza!  
Esperanza: *Out cold.* X| Sirius: Daddy! *Beats harder on Ratchet's chassis, only ending in him holding her tighter as he walked down the hall, into his berthroom.*  
*Optimus rammed the door, but it was locked. He started to slam against the door, slowly breaking it down.* Wendy: C'mon, girl, Wake up! *Shakes Esperanza awake.*  
Esperanza: Ugh...did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me? My head hurts. *Holds head and falls asleep.*  
Wendy: I have no idea if this is good or bad. *Drags Esperanza into the med bay and puts her on a cot.* Stay and I'll find out what's going on. Sirius: *Jumps from Ratchet's arms and runs to the door. Sirius unlocks it and is partly out when she's grabbed from behind. Daddy scoops her up before she's dragged back in and she cling to him while shaking, looking at Ratchet with terrified optics. Sirius buried her helm in Daddy's chassis and whimpered softly. She looked at Ratchet out of the corner of my optics to see him with a sorry look as he walked down the hall. Sirius then remembered Esperanza hit her head on the wall and jumped out of Daddy's grasp, racing to the med-bay and up to Esperanza, transforming to a human as she does.* Esperanza: CO  
Wendy: She's out. She bye bye. *Says as Sirius enters.* Sirius: That's why I was hoping you wouldn't try and stop Ratchet. *Grumbled.* *Slaps Esperanza in the face, but nothing happens. She walks out and grabs her python, then comes back, motioning for Wendy to get back. Sirius lays it on Esperanza's stomach and slaps her in the face multiple times.* Esperanza: *Half asleep.* Get the water hose off my stomach, Wendy.  
Wendy: That's not a water hose, that's Sirius' python.  
Esperanza: Get it off...*Goes back to sleep.*  
Wendy: I'm starting to think she has a concussion of some sort. Sirius: One sec... *Blow horn.* Scream into this after I've left the room. *Leaves room.*  
Wendy: *Takes a deep breath and screams, blow horn pointed at Esperanza's body.* Esperanza: *Wakes up.* The headache keeps getting worse! Make it stop!  
Wendy: o.o WE NEEDED A SAVE MEDIC IN HERE! Sirius: *Walks back in.* Told you it would work. *Hands Esperanza 2 pills.* Pain killers, take 'em. *Gives Esperanza a glass of water.* And next time we're dealing with an out-of-his-mind Ratchet, leave it to me and the 'bots. Esperanza: I need a nap. *Dozes off.*  
Wendy: Just leave her. She'll be fine. Where did the bots go? Sirius: Fight, I'm to man to bridge... *Listens in through her human comm. link that appears from her Cybertronian form.* *Sighs.* Ratchet's coming back, he acted like a Decepticon. Wendy: You're telling me. He tried to take you in his room alone and he hurt Ranza. Just wait, he's gonna end up doing something to me. *Open ground bridge and Ratchet comes through.* Speak of the devil. WHOO! *Gets snatched by Ratchet and he runs back through bridge.* Sirius: Ratchet you fucker... *Races through as the 'bots come in. Sirius quickly picks up their trail and hides her location...* *Chuckles.* Who said I shouldn't try it? *Unlucky Wendy never noticed my optic color.* Wendy: Why did I have to open my big mouth? Let me go, Ratchet!  
Ratchet: Relax. You're safe with me.  
Wendy: Where are we going?  
Ratchet: The Decepticon warlord.  
Wendy: O.O What!? You can't, if he finds out I'm Optimus' adopted daughter, we're screwed!  
Ratchet: He won't. And if he does, you have me to protect you.  
Wendy: I have no idea whether or not to be glad about that or not. *We arrive at the mine.* o.o' Daddy...  
Ratchet: You'll be fine. *Wendy hides as he destroys Decepticons.* C'mon. *He takes out Breakdown and carries him along.*  
Wendy: We're so screwed. Sirius: *Speeds in and sees all the destroyed Decepticons. She speeds down the trail and notices Ratchet straining in the hold of Megatron. Sirius revs her engine and he looks at her. She speeds forward and past Wendy. Sirius transforms and punches Megatron in the face plates, causing him to fly back.* Megatron: I believe this is a new Autobot.  
Sirius: *Chuckles and walk up to Ratchet, kneeling beside him.* Hey Ratch, you're an idiot, remember that. And idiots live for longer than this. *spin around when she feels a presence, noticing Megatron. She screamed as he picked her up, trying to get free.* Wendy: NO! *Runs out of hiding.* Leave her alone!  
Knock Out: Why not? She's a pretty femme.  
Wendy: Jackass, Knock Out! She may be a new Autobot, but I'm worth more. I'm the Prime's daughter.  
Knock Out: Oh really? *Picks Wendy up.*  
Wendy: Yeah, and leave her and Ratchet alone. Sirius: Not biologically!  
Wendy: Shut up sis! Damn it!  
Sirius: Thanks a lot. :\ Wendy: I may not be biologically, but he loves me.  
Knock Out: He took in a fleshy?  
Wendy: Shut it you walking cherry! *Gets squeezed.* Sirius: Squeeze her one more time and I'll make you fuck a shitting Cybertronian bitch's perverted ass to Cybertron's hell and back, you little jackass son of a bitch! I'll strangle you to fucking hell and let Unicron fuck your lights out! Arg, you motherfuckers are going to be sorry now put my little sister down and fight like mechs you fucking cowardly bitches! I'll rearrange your frame to make you look like shit that came out of a fucking perverted bitch's ass! *She's pissed.* Knock Out: Ooh, I'm so scared! *Squeezes Wendy again.*  
Wendy: Can't...breathe... Ratchet: *From behind.* I would listen to the little bitch, she's telling the truth. *Knock Out turns to get punched. Ratchet takes Wendy out of the air and sets her to the side, motioning her off. He stumbles after Sirius and Megatron, but is pulled back by Knock Out in battle. Sirius looks down in shame.* Wendy: I feel lunch coming back. *Pukes to the side.* It's back. *Ratchet destroys the rest of the synthetic energon and collapses as the rest of the Autobots come in. It takes an hour before he awakes, and Sirius is mentioned to him.*  
Wendy: *Before Ratchet could answer.* Megatron took her. He found out that she was your daughter, after he found out I was. She sacrificed herself for me. I'm just scared as to what could be happening to her. Esperanza: My head still hurts.  
Wendy: I think she may have a concussion. Can you check for me, Ratchet. *Ratchet checks, but there isn't a concussion, just a slight crack in her skull. He looks at Esperanza apologetically and then up at Optimus.*  
Ratchet: I will search for Sirius for you. Esperanza: Please tell me I don't have to be put on bed rest. I wanna help search for Sirius. Ratchet: Esperanza, that hairline fracture can get worse if you aren't put on bed rest, now stay on that cot until I return. *Transforms and drives out, 'Bee following to help.* Esperanza: *Crosses arms and grumbles.* I don't wanna be here. :(  
Wendy: I wanna help find my sister. I tried to trade myself for her. That didn't work out well. She opened her mouth. *With Sirius.*  
*Sirius struggled in her chains, lashing out at Knock Out with her pedes. She will NEVER break... even if he... |shivers| forces himself upon her. Sirius spat in his face and smirked, now's better than never. She transformed to a human and dropped to the floor. She raced out and down the hall. Knock Out started cursing in Cybertronian as Sirius hid. She chuckled and looked around.*  
Sirius: Now to find a server to contact base. *At base.* Esperanza: What can we do now? I'm stuck here for who knows how long.  
Wendy: I have an idea. *Plays song Where'd you go on phone and we start to sing along.* *ALARM!*  
Optimus: It's from.. the Nemesis.  
Wendy: No way!  
Bulkhead: So bucket head's going to use Sirius as bait?  
Sirius: No, I'm going to get myself off this shit they call a ship. Wendy: SHE LIVES!  
Esperanza: Careful with the shouting. My head is still throbbing.  
Wendy: Sorry. Hey sis, KICK MEGATRON AND KNOCK OUT'S ASSES! Sirius: WHOA! *Jumps out of view. Megatron and Knock Out appear through the vision. There's metal against metal and Megatron flies back into and out of vision. Sirius walk into view with a conscious Knock Out dragging behind her. She slammed his helm into the system before kicking his ass into a wall.* Sons of no good perverted fuckers while shitting through their ass bitches... Can I have a bridge? Esperanza and Wendy: Yay! :D She kicked 'Con ass!  
Optimus: *Opens a bridge.* Sirius: *Stomps through with clenched fists.* Where's the fucker?  
Arcee: Who?  
Sirius: Ratchet. I'm gonna fuck him up. Esperanza and Wendy: *Look at each other before laughing.*  
Wendy: Funny, you didn't want to before! XD *Laughs her ass off.*  
Esperanza: It hurts to laugh! Ow. Sirius: Go shit yourselves into existence, perverts. I'm gonna whip his ass is what I mean. Esperanza: Make sure you hit him on the head for me.  
Wendy: I dunno, sic him in the jaw or kick him where the sun don't shine for me. Sirius: Will do... *Comm. link.* "Ratchet, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK TO BASE NOW!"  
*10 minutes later.*  
Ratchet: *Transforms and grabs Sirius' shoulders, hugging her.* I'm so sorry about earlier, please forgive me. I was so worried when I remembered what happened to you.  
Sirius: *pulls back when he lets her and punch him in the back of the helm. She then punches him with her other servo in the jaw then kicks his ass into a wall.* I'm surprised you aren't knocked out.  
Ratchet: It'll take more than that to take me.  
Sirius: Fuck. You.  
Wendy: That's what she said! Esperanza: *Laughing hard enough for tears.* Please, it hurts! XD Ow. Sirius: Hairline fracture?  
Ratchet: *Growls as he gets up and Sirius struggles as she's lifted off the ground.* No one gets away with busting me up. Wendy: He's gone mad again! *Hides behind Optimus pede.* Don't let him get me. Sirius: He hasn't gone mad, he's just being a pouty baby that his ass got handed to him on a silver platter by a girl. But Ratchet, what are you going to do? Mechs can't hit femmes, remember? *Her optics widen because as soon as she's done speaking Ratchet's lips are against hers. When he pulls back she stares.* That's payback?... I think I can deal with that. Wendy: He better not or I'll kick his holoform's ass.  
Esperanza: I would if I could. Sirius: Esperanza, I swear you could be my sister. *Gets set down by Ratchet and she transforms.* You can be so feisty, just like me and Wendy. Esperanza: Me and Wendy were friends since kindergarten. Never been apart. Sirius: Wendy said something about that to me. *Smiles.* And when I met you guys it was like we were the best of friends. Esperanza: Yep! What happens when I try to go to sleep? Sirius: Just try not to roll over to where your hairline fracture is being pressed down, that most likely will make it crack further. Esperanza: Well in that case, goodnight! *Falls asleep.* Sirius: She's so silly. *squeals as Daddy picks her up.*  
Optimus: It's your bed time as well.  
Sirius: Aw, but Daddy!  
Optimus: *As he walks into her room and lays her on her human bed, has to have it because they don't have any more Cybertronian berths.* No buts child, now, sleep.  
Sirius: Can I get a good night kiss from you and say good night to Ratchet? Optimus: *Kisses my forehead.* Alright, I'll go get him.  
Sirius: *Hugs my dog, Shiba, close.* Thanks Daddy!  
Shiba: Ruff ruff! *Tail wag.*  
*Optimus walks out for a few minutes and walks back in with a Wendy in servo and Ratchet following behind him. I smiled up at Ratchet and sat up. He transformed and his holoform appeared next to me.*  
Sirius: *Hugging Ratchet.* Night Ratchet.  
Ratchet: *Hugging back.* Good night Sirius, and I am sorry for loosing you to the Decepticons and my perverted-ness earlier.  
Sirius: It's alright Ratchet. Wendy: -_- I don't wanna go to bed. Optimus: Wendy, you're going out of base tomorrow with Ratchet, Sirius, and Esperanza. do you want to go or not? Wendy: Night! *Falls asleep in his servo.* Optimus: *Sighs and tucks Wendy into bed.* Such a strange and loving child.  
Sirius: But that's why you took her in, Daddy.  
Optimus: *Reveals Esperanza's cot and sets it in between Sirius' and Wendy's bed. Sirius smirks.*  
Sirius: *lets go of Ratchet and kisses his cheek before laying by my dog and falling asleep.* *Couple days later.* Wendy: This is bad, this is bad, this is real bad! *Pacing.*  
Esperanza: Calm down. Ratchet will find out what's wrong with them. Ratchet: Does your mother know anything about the effects of energon on the human body?!  
Jack: Do you know anything about the human body?!  
Sirius: *Going in and out of the world.*  
*10 minutes later.* *June speeds in and starts bossing Ratchet around. Sirius makes a note as she hears some of it while going in and out of the world to kick her ass.*  
Ratchet: Wait, this isn't energon, it's dark energon!... I need energon!  
June: Didn't you say that energon was bad for human?!  
Ratchet: On the normal circumstance, but, I'm hoping that the energon will meet the dark energon head on, both of them depleting. Esperanza: So you can save them?  
Wendy: I don't care what June thinks, get them better! June: *Scowls at Esperanza and Wendy*  
Ratchet: I need Rafael in the chamber!  
Wendy: What about Sirius?!  
Ratchet: Her energon needs to be put into her slowly, get the IV and drip ready. *Starts typing on the computer as Jack and June get out of the chamber. He pulls a lever before transforming, holoform activating. He slowly injects the energon and Sirius stays unconscious for a while, but wakes up shortly after Raf.* Esperanza: THEY LIVE!  
Wendy: You're alive! *Gives Sirius huggles!* Sirius: Hey sis. *Chuckles.* Is Raf okay?  
Raf: H-hey Si. Esperanza: He's recovering.  
Wendy: His turn. *Huggles Raf.* Sirius: *sits up only to get gently pushed back by Ratchet's holoform.* Ratchet, I need to get up.  
Ratchet: You're going to stay put. Esperanza: Thank God you two are alright.  
Wendy: You gave me a heart attack! Sirius: *Chuckles.* Can you get my guardian to heel? I swear he's too protective... let me at least sit up Ratchet! *Fights against Ratchet's holoform.*  
Raf: *Laughs.*  
Esperanza: I would if I could, but he's way stronger than me.  
Wendy: Now that we got you better, what happens? Ratchet: Wait, *He looks at the new coming Bulkhead.* Where's Optimus? *He stands and walks away from me, allowing me to sit up. I wince at the pain in my spine.*  
Bulkhead: He said to come back. He said he had to deal with Megatron.  
Sirius: You let him go alone!? HE'S PROBABLY IN DEEP SHIT BY NOW! Wendy: Bulkhead, why did you leave Daddy out there alone? I don't want him to die!  
Esperanza: Wendy, don't start a spaz attack, ok? He'll be fine. He can kick ass real good. Sirius: *Now walking when not supposed to.* Then why is his signal next to a shit load of dark energon? Hmmm? GO GET HIS ASS BACK HERE NOW!  
Ratchet: *Opens bridge and races through with the other 'bots.*  
Sirius: Miko, SIT.  
Miko: *Sits.* Esperanza: Now what? Sirius: We sit and stay put. *Growled.* *grabs her head and winces in pain, whimpering.* Shit, WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FUCKING HEAD?! Esperanza: O.O WE NEED RATCHET! *Just then the others walk in and the bridge closes. Everyone notices Sirius and Ratchet comes to her quickly.*  
Ratchet: What's wrong with her?  
Raf: Her head. She says something's wrong with it.  
Sirius: *she looks up with purple eyes, glowing purple eyes.* Uni-icron. *Passes out.* Esperanza: What?  
Wendy: Does she have a concussion because she's thinking of unicorns. Ratchet: No, Unicron. The creator of destruction. But, why would Sirius... The dark energon!  
Miko: What about it?  
Ratchet: Unicron runs off of Dark energon. Apparently since she is part Cybertronian, Sirius has gained an immunity for dark energon, allowing her to come in contact with it as well as run off of it. As of has Megatron...  
*Fowler comes and starts bickering about things.*  
Sirius: *Awakens.* Shit, that hurt. Esperanza: I honestly thought when she said unicorn, she had gotten into our stash.  
Jack: You have drugs?  
Esperanza: -_- CANDY stash. Sirius: They always mess that up.  
June: *Grabs Sirius and Raf.* Come on, you're coming with me to see a real doctor.  
Sirius: *Memory of when she came in and out of the world came back to Sirius and she snarled, pulling her and Raf out of June's grasp. Sirius slammed June into the side of her car and snarled.* Ratchet is the best doctor there ever will be. Xo shut the fuck up and go shit yourself then fall off a cliff. *Slammed her into her car once before standing behind Raf.* Wendy: You're not taking my sister away from me! June: All you kids are coming with me.  
Optimus: *Picks Sirius, Esperanza, and Wendy up.* Though it is the most proper thing to do, these three are to stay.  
Miko: So that's it? Bye bye, audios, see you never?! I'm not going!  
Bulkhead: Miko...  
Miko: You're not my mother. *Turns to June.* And neither are you!  
June: Well, I am your mother Jack, let's go.  
Arcee: She is your mom.  
Jack: Sorry Mom, but I'm staying.  
June: Raf, let's go.  
Sirius: *Shaking her head no to Raf, but watches in defeat as he gets in the car and they drive out. The heart beat continues in her helm and she closes her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.* That's the worst choice someone could've made. 'Bee, we're going after them. Esperanza: Wait, me? I'm not your daughter, Optimus. Sirius: He sees something in you that he does in not most people. Also you're like me and Wendy, which makes him consider you as his charge or daughter. *Jumps to the ground and transforms.* 'Bee, let's go save the dickhead and Raf.  
*They transform and speed out. 'Bee grabs the car as Sirius holds her servo out for Raf and June. They jump in just before the car gets ripped away from 'Bee's hold. They sped back to base in a flash and Sirius skidded to a stop. Her doors opened and allowed June and Raf out.*  
June: We're back.  
Sirius: You're lucky I let you inside my cab. *Stomps over to Optimus with 'Bee picking up Raf and following her. Sirius sits next to Optimus with 'Bee standing beside her, a hard glare on Sirius' face. June flinches.* Esperanza: Well in that case, I view you as a second father, Optimus. Sirius: *Snickers softly then looks at June with a snarl.*  
Ratchet: Listen to this!  
Sirius: *Listens closely to what Ratchet found and gasps.* Esperanza and Wendy: What is it? Sirius: It's a heartbeat.  
June: What would a heart be doing in the center of earth? A heart pumps blood. There's nothing down there to pump except…  
Sirius and Raf: The blood of Unicron!  
Esperanza: Unicron is inside of the earth core? Ratchet: No, he's...  
Sirius: ... Earth's core. I hear his spark, thumping the rhythm we're picking up. I can anticipate his movements, and I know where his very spark is in the core. Esperanza and Wendy: Whoa... Optimus: *Finally over shock. He shook his helm.* I shall search for activity of Unicron.  
Sirius: Daddy, he wants you, me, and Wendy.  
Wendy: Why me?!  
Sirius: Because, you are a Prime's child as of am I. Unicron wants no one related to a Prime, or a Prime, alive. He can't sense humans, only Cybertronians. I believe it is best Father, which I go with you to help.  
Optimus: Sirius, you will stay and help around here, you are still weak from the dark energon infection.  
Sirius: But Father, I can help. Esperanza: Unicron is NOT gonna get his hands on my best friends or Optimus! Sirius: Esperanza, you've gotta stay at base. *Pouting against the wall as Optimus walks through a bridge without her.* And don't think about facing him either. Esperanza: What does he want with Daddy? Ratchet: History lesson. In the beginning, there was Primus and Unicron. Primus, the creator of Cybertron and peace, fought against Unicron, the chaos bringer. Primus later created the 13 original Primes, and together, they defeated Unicron, and casted him out into space. there was no hearing of Unicron until now. Now the Unicron is awakening, he seeks revenge on the Primes and the new generations of the family. But I believe now that Sirius has dark energon in her tubing, she will be spared.  
Sirius: If that means he'll take me for his little sex toy, not happening.  
Ratchet: Nothing like that, you are more of a relative to him now.  
Sirius: Good, rather that than a toy.  
Fowler: So, can't we just find the hole he dug and drop TNT in it and blast him out of there?  
Sirius: Agent Fowler, Unicron is not in the core of your earth, but rather, he is your planet's core.  
Fowler: What do you mean? It's your planet too.  
Sirius: ... o.o I do not know, Agent Fowler.  
Miko: And you never address him AGENT Fowler.  
Raf: And you're not as stern as you are now.  
Sirius: I do not know what is happening to me.  
Ratchet: A new Prime perhaps.  
Sirius: Never going to happen, I'm too young. Wendy: So, you'll start to be more responsible? THE HORROR!  
Esperanza: Don't worry, you still have me.  
Wendy: Yay! :D  
Sirius: Nope, not happening.  
Raf: That's the truth.  
Esperanza and Wendy: Thank God!  
Sirius: *Clutches helm and stumbles, whimpering softly.* Daddy... Wendy: What's wrong? Sirius: Unicron... *Falls to the floor unconscious.*  
Ratchet: Unicron's attacking Optimus!  
Optimus: Do not interfere! Me: Sirius! Let's hope she doesn't have a headache.  
Wendy: Daddy, be careful. Ratchet: Optimus, dark energon is spiking hard in your area.  
Optimus: No kidding?  
Wendy: I think we're rubbing off on him.  
Sirius: *Groans as she sits up.* Shit, that no good motherfucker's gonna get it. I swear I'll kick his ass to Cybertron's hell and back. Esperanza: What will they do to him if he loses? Sirius: Destroy him... Ratchet, OPEN THE FUCKING BRIDGE!  
Ratchet: Sirius...  
Sirius: DO IT NOW! I AM FUCKING GOING TO SAVE MY FATHER'S FUCKING ASS!  
Raf: Ratchet, just do it.  
Ratchet: *Opens bridge and everyone follows Sirius through but Ratchet and the humans.*  
Sirius: *Speeds into rock form of Unicron, smashing it.*  
Optimus: Did Ratchet not heed my order?! Return to base!  
Wendy: Dad, just listen to us. If Unicron wants you, maybe you should come back to base! Esperanza: God I hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the ass.  
Wendy: What can we do now? *20 minutes of fighting.*  
Sirius: SHIT!  
Ratchet: Sirius, what's wrong?  
Sirius: Me and Dad are in rubble... Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Wendy: What!? No!  
Esperanza: They're screwed! Ratchet: What's happening?  
: I HAPPENED!  
Sirius: SHIT!  
Arcee: It's Megatron! He just saved Sirius and Optimus!  
Sirius: OWW! SHIT YOU FUCKER THAT HURTS! SERVOS OFF BASTARD! Esperanza: Kick his fucking ass!  
Wendy: Don't touch her, Megatron! Sirius: MOTHERFUCKER GET YOUR FUCKING CLAWS OFF ME! I'LL GET HELP FROM MY FATHER TO KEEP ME STANDING!  
Megatron: My bad my niece.  
Sirius: Fuck you, if anyway it's by the blood of Unicron!  
Ratchet: Sirius what's wrong?  
Sirius: MY FUCKING LEG'S ABOUT TO FALL OFF! WHAT! WE ARE NOT MAKING A DEAL WITH THIS PERVERTED BASTARD! Esperanza: Ok.  
Wendy: Doesn't bucket head listen? What an idiot. Sirius: Ratchet, we need a bridge. Esperanza: I'm starting think this is a bad idea.  
Wendy: Me too. Sirius: *hobbles in with support from Daddy. Ratchet winces as he sees her leg and quickly helps her to a berth. He starts repairs and listens in on what Daddy is telling him.*  
Ratchet: Optimus, bringing Megatron here?! Have you gone insane?! Esperanza: Check and see if he got a concussion.  
Wendy: I don't trust him. And I still have that bad feeling. Optimus: Child, I do not have a concussion. But Ratchet, he can help us get to Unicron.  
Ratchet: Optimus, Sirius can very well do that.  
Optimus: Not in her current state. And we much need her here, where she can help monitor things. Esperanza: Him working with Megatron isn't really what I'm worried about. It's after that that has me worried.  
Wendy: I'm worried about that, too. Sirius: Fuck, I have a bad feeling that says something about memories. Esperanza: I dunno, it's just a feeling that something bad will happen.  
Wendy: I can say God I hope not, but the feeling says otherwise. Sirius: We all have the same feeling, I say no one goes to the center of the earth.  
Optimus: Sirius, it is the only way... *Winces as one of her armor panels is popped back into place.*  
Sirius: *Lashes out with her leg to test it out.* Thanks Ratchet.  
Optimus: Ratchet, open a bridge for Megatron. Esperanza and Wendy: We're screwed. Sirius: *Stands and rushes the humans out. Ratchet helps with Miko.* Stay put, and don't come out. Esperanza and Wendy: *Once Megatron comes in.* CHARGE! *Runs towards him.* Sirius: Shit! *Scoops them up and ignores their protests*  
Megatron: Ah, the little fleshling. But you have another?  
Raf: *Runs out and glares up at Megatron.*  
Sirius: *Picks him up and snarls at Megatron.*  
Megatron: Ah, how are you young one? You look much better then last I saw you. Humans, resilient.  
Jack: *Walks out.*  
Megatron: Ah, I never forget a face, even that of a human.  
Miko: *Races out.* If you double cross anyone, mine will be the one you'll never forget! You hear me?! NEVER!  
Sirius: *Sighs.* Oddball group we have here. *Muttered.* Esperanza: And what's wrong with oddballs?  
Wendy: Yeah, maybe if we're wacky enough, Dickhead over there will leave us alone. Sirius: Nothing's wrong with oddballs, and I hope that actually will happen. Esperanza: And on that note, :P for you Megatron!  
Wendy: If you do anything wrong here, I'll haunt you in your sleep! Sirius: Wendy, when you haunt someone, your dead.  
Optimus: -.-* Ratchet, could you get the coordinates from our guest?  
Ratchet: *Choking back his rage.* Right this way, Megatron.  
Sirius: *sets Esperanza, Wendy, and Raf down.* Shoo, shoo.  
Optimus: *Walking up behind me.* Jack, Wendy, Esperanza, Sirius, can I talk to you? Esperanza and Wendy: *Salutes.* Yes sir!  
Jack: *Face palm.* Sirius: Yeah Daddy?  
Optimus: Jack, I would like you to keep this.  
Jack: *Takes the card.* What is it?  
Optimus: It's ... the key to the ground bridge energon storage.  
Jack: Shouldn't Ratchet have this?  
Optimus: Perhaps, but I believe I can trust you with it.  
Jack: *Nods and walks after the others.*  
Optimus: Sirius, I need you in your human form. *Sirius transforms.* You three, I need you to take these. *He holds out three light blue rings.* They are made of my spark, to keep me close while I am away.  
Sirius: You don't plan on coming back do you? Esperanza: You're not?  
Wendy: *Eyes filling with tears.* But Daddy...*Starts to cry.* Don't go! *Hugs his leg.* Optimus: Wendy, you must be strong, for me. Can you do that?  
the girls: *Slip on the rings.*  
Esperanza: Why are you giving me a ring?  
Optimus: Later on you shall know. Esperanza: I hope it means good.  
Wendy: *Still crying.* You have to come back. I don't wanna lose another dad. Sirius: Wendy, it's okay. *pulls her into an embrace, gently stroking the back of her head.*  
Arcee: Optimus, you coming?  
Optimus: I shall see you all later. *He gently caresses them.* I promise.  
the girls: *Wave as he walks through.* Wendy: Daddy, wait! *Runs and gives him a hug.* I love you. Sirius: *Runs up and hugs him as well.* I love you, Daddy.  
Optimus: *Smiles softly, they were making it harder for him to leave.* I love you both as well. Now go, Ratchet will take care of you until my return. Wendy: Ok. *Sirius and Wendy step back and watch as Optimus leaves. Sirius races out and everyone watches her. She slams the door shut and gets on her bed, screaming down into her pillow. Shiba whined as she jumped onto Sirius' bed, nuzzling her head.*  
Sirius: Go away Shiba, my dad willingly sacrificed himself for earth and my depression is kicking in again. *Growled.*  
*There's a knock at the door, but Sirius doesn't answer.* *Main room.* Wendy: *Goes over and sits in the corner.*  
Esperanza: Heaven forbid she isn't doing what I think she's doing! *Goes over to Wendy and shakes her.* Wendy, I know you're sad, but don't do this. Please, you can't go! Ratchet: *Walks back from trying to talk to me.* Wendy, Esperanza, can you help me?  
Wendy: With what?  
Ratchet: Sirius locked herself away, I'm afraid she might be, cutting. Esperanza: Wendy is going into depression too. You stop her and I'll get Sirius. Sirius: *As she hears pounding.* GO THE FUCK AWAY! Esperanza: Lem'me in! I needs to see you!  
*With Ratchet.*  
Ratchet: *Picks Wendy up.* Please, Wendy, I can't lose you and Sirius. Your father wouldn't want you to go like this. Please. *Sirius/Wendy's bedroom.* Sirius: FUCK OFF! *Looks at kitchen knife then wrist. Starts to cry.*  
*With Ratchet.*  
Wendy: *Shakes head then looks up at Ratchet.* For Daddy.  
Esperanza: I don't think so! *Manages to crawl under the door.* Yes I'm skinny! *Sees Sirius with the knife.* DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! HE SAID HE WOULD BE BACK! WE JUST HAVE TO WAIT!  
Sirius: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE HAVING A FATHER LEAVE! *Breaks down and drops the knife. It cuts her wrist on accident and she sobs into her hands.* I never knew my true father, then I meet him for a time of months, then he has to go. I know he'll be back, but when? A day, a month, a week, a year?! I'm scared okay, scared that he can't keep his promise. Esperanza: He will! He's Optimus Prime. He's just as stubborn as you.  
Ratchet: *Knocking on the door.* Open up!  
Wendy: LET ME IIIIIIIINNNNNNN!  
Esperanza: Wendy, you sound like a crazy person! You're back!  
Ratchet: How did you get in?  
Esperanza: I crawled under the door.  
Wendy: My turn! *Crawls under.* Tada! Honey, I'm home! Wendy: *Opens door for Ratchet.*  
Ratchet: *Walks in and notices my cut wrist.* Sirius, you cut yourself.  
Sirius: I didn't mean to. It was on accident. *he transforms and activates his holoform which takes her hand and turns her arm so he can examine the cut better.* I dropped the knife and it landed on my wrist, cutting me. Esperanza: That's true. I saw it. Ratchet: *Sighs and starts disinfecting Sirius' wrist.*  
Sirius: Ow! Ratchet, that hurts! Ratchet: Calm down Sirius, of course it's going to hurt.  
Wendy: Sirius needs a kiss for her boo-boo?  
Sirius: Shut up Wendy, stop being a pervert.  
Ratchet: *Blushes as he remembers about the incident between me and him while with Synthetic energon. He starts to wrap my wrist.* Wendy: You know you love me! :)  
Esperanza: Duh. Sirius: Yes, but your perverted-ness can drive me insane. Scratch that last part, even more insane.  
Ratchet: All 3 of you, bed, now.  
Wendy: No!  
Sirius: Wendy, can you shut up? I have a headache. Esperanza: Why do we have to go to bed now? Ratchet: Because, *The ground starts to shake and he transforms, picking them and Shiba up, racing into the main room. He snatches up the other humans and looms over them, protecting them with his own.* Esperanza and Wendy: What the hell!? Ratchet: There could be an aftershock.  
Sirius: Can I go to bed now? Esperanza: I hate earthquakes! That's how one of my cousins died. Sirius: Ranza, calm down, we're not gonna die. *Curls up next to Shiba.* But can I go to bed now? Wendy: You better hope we don't die!  
Esperanza: I still hate them. Sirius: Ratchet, I'm about to knock them out. I just wanna sleep! Esperanza and Wendy: Sheesh, ok. We won't talk to you! *Ratchet places Esperanza and Wendy down with the others before taking Sirius to her and Wendy's bedroom.*  
Sirius: Thanks Ratchet. *Ratchet sets me and Shiba on my bed.*  
Ratchet: You're welcome. *Walks out.*  
Sirius: *Falls into a coma-like sleep.* Esperanza: What about you?  
Wendy: I don't feel like going to bed. Arcee: Ratchet, we need a bridge.  
Ratchet: *Opens the bridge and everyone has smiles as everyone walks through. Wendy notices who's missing first.*  
Wendy: Where's Daddy?! Ratchet: *Understands.* Indeed, where is Optimus?  
Arcee: He looked right at us and didn't recognize us. He went with Megatron to the Nemesis. Where's Sirius?  
Ratchet: We will tell her this news when she wakes up.  
*On the Nemesis.*  
Megatron: *Walks into bridge. Optimus follows.* Stand down, he is one of us. Orion Pax.  
*Later.*  
Knock Out: Welcome back to the winning team. *Puts the Decepticon insignia on Orion's arm plating.* *At base.* Wendy: He lost his memory? *Let's a tear fall.* What will they do to him? Arcee: Who knows?  
Ratchet: The Iacon relic database. Optimus was formally Orion Pax, a data clerk in Iacon. *Goes into description about Orion's past and Megatronus' past and I'm too lazy to write it.*  
*The next day.*  
Sirius: *Whimpers as she wakes up and looks around to see Wendy in her bed, Esperanza in her cot, and... Ratchet sleeping in the corner? She carefully got up, walking over to him. She tapped his armor and he jolted up.* Why are you in here?  
Ratchet: *Sighs.* Sirius, Optimus didn't come back. He lost his memories and thinks he's a Decepticon. He is currently on the Nemesis.  
Sirius: *Whimpers and leans against him as I cry.* No, he can't be gone.  
Ratchet: We'll get him back Sirius, I promise. *He transforms and activates his holoform, pulling me close.*  
Sirius: Ratchet. *Ratchet looks down at me and I kiss him softly before leaning back into his chest. He sighs softly and holds me close.*  
Ratchet: We'll get him back.  
Wendy: DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! *Trashes around.*  
Esperanza: AHFDHFBDSHFBDFB! *Falls off the cot.* Ouch. WHO'S DYING!?  
Wendy: HELP ME! Sirius: Shit, what's wrong with her?! *Runs over with Ratchet and shakes Wendy.* Wendy, Wendy, wake up! Wendy: SOMEONE HELP ME! MAKE HIM STOP!  
Esperanza: Dammit, not one of these again! Wendy, snap out of it! Sirius: WTF is going on with her? *Slaps Wendy really quickly, it doesn't work.* Wendy: DADDY! SOMEONE HELP ME! HE WON'T STOP! MAKE HIM STOP!  
Esperanza: Wendy, please, it's not real! It already happened, Wake up! Sirius: *Gulps in a scared being for my sister and steps back.* Wendy?  
Ratchet: *Holding me closely then looking at Wendy.* She'll be fine. Wendy: SOMEONE, PLEASE! ANYONE! Help me get away from him...*Cries.*  
Esperanza: Snap out of it, Wendy. It's not real. It's just a memory. *Comforts her.* I haven't heard one of these in a while. Sirius: Will she wake up? Please tell me she will. Esperanza: Yeah she will eventually. It was a memory of when her biological father used to beat her. That's usually it or whenever he forced himself on her.  
Wendy: Daddy, Daddy, Daddy...  
Esperanza: She still has hope her father loves her. She wants him back. Sirius: Poor sissy. *Looks down.* My friend said once that there comes a time when you have to move on, that was before she passed. It helped me move on from her. And whenever I move on from something, I think of her. Wendy: *Opens eyes.* Ranza. He hurt me Ranza. Why did he do it?  
Esperanza: I don't know, but it's over. He won't hurt you anymore.  
Wendy: I want Daddy. *Sobs.* I want my Daddy. *Curls into a ball.* Sirius: Wendy, sis? *Walks up.* Hey, it's alright. We'll get him back. *Rubs her back.* Wendy: *Continues to cry and stays curled in a ball.*  
Esperanza : It takes a while for her to get over this. She went through a lot. Sirius: *Sits on Wendy's bed with Esperanza and Ratchet and they help her to calm down.* Wendy: *Hugs herself.* No one heard me. They ignored me.  
Esperanza: If I were there, I would have kicked his sorry ass to the next universe and back. Sirius: That makes 2 of us. How 'bout you Ratchet?  
Wendy: *Holds onto Ratchet.* Why? Why doesn't he love me? Why didn't he want me? Ratchet: I'm not sure Wendy, I'm not sure. *Holds her closely.*


	4. Interference

Esperanza: I'm back and hopefully to stay.

Sirius: DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!

Esperanza: I won't! And if I do, have Ratchet revive me! Have him save me from the dark!

Sirius: Ratchet, SHE'S DYING! SAVE HER!  
Ratchet: who the fuck's dying?  
Sirius: Esperanza.  
Ratchet: *rushes forward to you*

Esperanza: XP  
Wendy: NO! DON'T DIE ON ME!

Ratchet: *Starts pressing down on Esperanza's chest, trying to get her heart started back up. He did mouth to mouth CPR and started to pump her chest again. She sputtered and sat up, only to be attacked by his loving kisses.*

Esperanza: *Between his kisses.* Dude...can't...breathe!

Ratchet: *Pulls back quickly and decides on hugging Esperanza instead, not to where she can't breathe though.*  
Sirius and Wendy: *Squeals.* GROUP HUG! *Tackles Esperanza and Ratchet to the ground in a group hug.*

Esperanza: *Goes back to kissing Ratchet.*  
Ratchet: *Kisses her back.*

Sirius: *Laughs as she rolls off from the group hug.*  
Wendy: *Does the same.*  
*The then notice Esperanza and Ratchet kissing.*  
Sirius and Wendy: SAVE SOME FOR US, RATCHET! *Whined.*  
Esperanza: Hey, I was dead for a few seconds, cut me some slack!

Sirius: Fine, 10 more minutes. *Pouts.*  
Esperanza: Yay! :D *Continues to kiss Ratchet.*  
Sirius and Wendy: *Rolls eyes.*R paper scissors who gets him next? *Starts, ends up Wendy wins.*

Wendy: Yes, I win! :D  
Esperanza: *Continuously kisses Ratchet.*

Esperanza: 2 minutes left you two.

Esperanza: Damn! Kiss me faster! *Kisses him more furiously.*

Wendy: Damn, she always gets all the attention.  
Esperanza: *Quickly sticks out tongue at Wendy and then goes back to kissing Ratchet.*  
Sirius: I'm surprised she doesn't realize that she's giving most of the love to Ratchet. *Looks at stop watch.* K Esperanza, Wendy's turn.

Esperanza: Aw! :(  
Ratchet *Gives her a quick little kiss before kissing Wendy.*

Sirius: 10 minutes guys, remember that!

Wendy: Yeah, yeah. *Goes back to kissing Ratchet*  
Esperanza: Now I know how you guys felt.

Sirius: You know, I let her win the game. I know how impatient she is. I'm just lucky I have the longest patience out of us 3 girls.

Esperanza: Oh yeah.  
Wendy: *Continues to kiss Ratchet.*  
Sirius: Have you noticed that Wendy's just expressing her love and Ratchet can barely kiss her back? That was the same with you.

Esperanza: At least we all get Ratchet love!

Sirius: *Checks stop watch.* 4 minutes you guys.

Wendy: Damn, kiss me faster! *Quickly kisses Ratchet.*

Sirius: Uh, didn't you say that? *Looks to Esperanza.* Because, I think she's turning into you.

Esperanza: Holy crow, I did!

Sirius: Shit... *Checks stop watch.* Wendy, time's up. *Stands up and walks over.*

Wendy: Aw! :(  
Ratchet: *Quickly kisses Wendy.*

Sirius: Ratchet, I'm not giving you anything if you don't give me anything. *Yelps as Ratchet pulls her down and kisses her. She intertwine her fingers in his hair and kisses him back.*  
Wendy: 10 minute... *Shuts up as they snarl at her.*

Esperanza: Now, what to do today? Oh, we should go to an amusement park!

Ratchet: *Shrugs as Sirius does and continues to kiss Sirius as she kisses him back.*

Esperanza: Let's go to the amusement park!  
Wendy: Yes! Oh and 2 more minutes guys.

Sirius: *Rolls eyes and flips her off before kissing Ratchet again.*  
Wendy: Rude.  
Sirius: *Ignores.*  
Ratchet: *Kisses Sirius deeper.*  
Wendy: Time's up.  
Ratchet: *Gives Sirius another kiss and lets her up.*  
Esperanza: Let's go to that amusement park!

Esperanza and Wendy: Yay! :D

Ratchet: *Groans.* Girls and amusement parks, I will never understand.  
Sirius: I'm a tomboy, and I just said that so they can be happy. I don't really like public places. But, to please them, we shall go.

Esperanza: Ferris wheel!

Sirius: Shit, how did I know?  
Ratchet: Afraid of heights?  
Sirius: Fuck no! I stand on the top of base looking down all the time! I just can't stand Ferris wheels, they go to slow, I need a faster pace.  
Wendy: Dirty talk.  
Sirius: Fuck, she took it the wrong way.  
Esperanza: You said it not me!  
Wendy: *Laughing her ass off.*  
Sirius: Go Fuck yourselves into existence then fall off a cliff and to your deaths.

Esperanza: LET'S GET A SEAT TOGETHER!

Sirius: Ratchet, she's talking to you, and I can't believe she ignored me.

Esperanza: Yep, on both counts! ^.^  
Wendy: I can't wait to do the bumper cars!

Sirius: I LOVE THE BUMPER CARS! Ratchet; get on so we can go to bumper cars next! *Pushes Ratchet forward who sighs and chuckles.*  
Ratchet: I have to working legs, *He starts walking forward and gets on the Ferris wheel with Esperanza.*

Esperanza: I sit with Ratchet!

Sirius: *Face palms then gets dragged by Wendy onto the Ferris wheel.* Why me? *Crosses arms with a pout as we start up.* I hate Ferris wheels.

Wendy: Don't worry, I'll be here!  
Esperanza: Yay!

Sirius: They're too slow... Don't say it!  
Wendy: *Shuts her mouth.*  
Sirius: *Jolts.* Shit! *Looks down at the control man.* What the fuck's wrong down there?!  
Control Man: Malfunction, Ferris wheel's stuck!  
Sirius: Thanks a lot Wendy, *Looks up at Esperanza.* Esperanza.

Esperanza: Hey down there! *Waves down at Sirius and Wendy.* And we're stuck. Now what?  
Ratchet: This. *Kisses Esperanza.*

Sirius: Love strike tonight. Dammit, I rhymed.

Wendy: Man, she gets the fun. Hey operator, get that thing fixed already!

Operator: Just a few minutes!  
Control Man: *Sees Sirius glaring down at him.*  
Sirius: *Mouthing.* If I'm not down from here in 3 minutes I will break this thing apart piece by piece and let it roll over you.  
Control Man: *Gulps.* Quickly!

Esperanza: In that case, kiss me quickly! *Continues to kiss Ratchet.*

Control Man: *Pulls lever and it Ferris wheel starts up.* You're coming down!  
Wendy: WHEEEEEE!  
Sirius: Ugh. *Steps off quickly and walks over to you and Ratchet.*  
Wendy: *Squeals as she sees bumper cars.* BUMPER CARS!  
Sirius: WHERE?! *Races forward after her to the bumper cars.*

Esperanza: I love the bumper cars! Let's go! *Pulls Ratchet along.*

Ratchet: *Sighs and rolls eyes as he smiles.* Fine.  
Sirius: *Hits Wendy in the rear and giggles.*  
Wendy: Sirius!  
Sirius: Sucker! *Speeds away.*

Esperanza: Beep, Beep! Move it people! *Hits Sirius head on.*

Sirius: *Growls and turns before ramming Esperanza in the side, pushing her away.* Take that motherfucker!

Esperanza: Driving away! *Drives away from Sirius.*

Sirius: *Gets rammed by Ratchet.* Ratchet, you fucker... *Growls and speeds after him. She slams into his side and pins him into a wall. She geta slammed away by Wendy only to get away.*

Esperanza: LOOK OUT HERE I COME! *Hits Sirius and backs up into Ratchet and hits Sirius again hard enough to hit Wendy.* I AM UNSTOPPABLE!

Sirius: FUCK! *Turns and rams into Esperanza, forcing her back into Ratchet. Ratchet speeds out of the way and Sirius slams Esperanza into a wall.* TAKE THAT FUCKING BITCH! *Speeds away and up to Ratchet. Sirius bumps him playfully.*

Esperanza: Wheeeeeeee! :D

Sirius: *Getting bored so she goes and parks and jumps out. She sits and watches as Wendy repeatedly rams into Ratchet. It's strange, seeing him this open, doing human things and all.*


End file.
